<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Era yo. by Nemi904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561456">Era yo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904'>Nemi904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin Sawada Tsunayoshi, Enma es un royo de canela, Giotto igual, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tsuna es malo con sus sentimientos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna a la edad de 7 años se prometió cuidar y proteger a su hermano, Giotto, que es menor que el por un año y a su mama, no importa que método, que trampa, que situación las utilizaría.<br/> Con todo eso ya tiene 15 años, nunca imagino convertirse en un asesino para poder mantener a la familia, pero ellos no lo saben, Nana sigue trabajando y mantiene siempre esa sonrisa en la cara, una madre ejemplar, Giotto trata de hacer los menos gastos posibles y Tsuna les hace que el dinero que gane llegue a su casa en el nombre de su padre (que se fue sin dejarles nada) ¿que pasa cuando el mejor hitman del mundo llega a su casa?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giotto | Vongola Primo &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La gotas caen en los vidrios, las gotas caen de tus ojos, las palabras que alguna ves sentiste que transmitían amor, se fueron, los dos cielos que les diste luz no pueden aliviar tu dolor ¿que culpa tiene ellos?</p><p>-¿que culpa tiene oka-san? - decía el primer cielo, con su cabellos castaños que desafía a la gravedad, sus ojos miel y su cuerpo frágil. Ser tan pequeño y entender el sufrimiento de su madre, no quería que llore sola, encerrada y sin comer.</p><p>Su hermano también lloro pero lo tranquilizo con un abrazo, ahora entre sus brazos yace su hermano durmiendo pero sus lagrimas salen, esta soñando con su mama triste y destrozada. Se escucha la puerta del cuarto abrirse y llegando a la sala la ve, tan frágil mujer, amorosa y comprensiva.</p><p>Le estira su brazo para que también se deje abrazar por el, ella conmovida por su acto se deja abrazar, tiene a un hijo tan maduro, ¿como puede dejar que su hijo de tan solo 7 años sea así? su abrazo protector y su sonrisa que le transmite un amor. No los va abandonar, los amaría con todo su ser. </p><p>-No dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, lo prometo - dijo su cielo abrazándola con mas fuerza, el menor se despertó al sentir que su hermano lo abraza mas fuerte, llora al mirar a su mama, el cielo mayor no los suelta y los sigue abrazando a los dos - Los protegeré y cuidare aunque se lo ultimo que haga.</p><p>Madre y hermano lloraron desconsoladamente en sus brazos, el les sonreía. Si, los protegería con todo lo que tenga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna tan cómodo en la cama que se olvido del despertador, suena y suena ¡Diablos! ¿Es que no puede dormir bien? Siente unas suaves manos que mueren para que despierte.</p><p>-Tsu-kun es hora de despertar - es su mamá, la única es que capas de amor con tan solo unas palabras, se da vuelta y la atrapada en sus brazos.</p><p>-Mnm, 5 minutos mas - ella ríe en sus brazos, se le hizo costumbre abrazarla para todo, llega de la escuela, abrazo, para comer, abrazo, llega de trabajar, abrazo. No se cansa de abrazarla.</p><p>-Tsu-kun vamos - ella agarra se brazos y lo sienta, el se friega los ojos y sonríe. - Tenemos visita, vamos. - lo deja solo para cambiarse.</p><p>-Voy, voy - se levanta, bueno se despertó muy bien, claro se tu mamá te despierta así, claro, bueno, para el es despertarse de buen humor.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt; &lt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>Salta los escalones de dos en dos y en el ultimo cae, mira arriba y ve a un bebe contraje.</p><p>-Auch, las escaleras no son mis amigas - se rasca la cabeza y sonríe - ¿encantado de conocerte?</p><p>-Encantado, soy Reborn el mejor hitman del mundo - saludando el bebe - vengo para ser el tutor de dame-Giotto</p><p>-Giotto ya veo. - dijo levantándose y lo agarra en brazos - te llevo donde el.</p><p>- <em>este bebe es peligroso</em> - concluyó Tsuna</p><p>-Gracias Tsuna -  dijo el sicario.</p><p>Abrieron la puerta para ver a un rubio tremenda mente dormido y cómodo como el quiere.</p><p>-Vamos, vamos Giotto arriba - Lo samario pero este no se despierta, una vena se le hincha en el frente</p><p>-Reborn-san, por favor, espere un momento.</p><p>El hitman asiente y el chico desapareció - ¿Que es lo que vas hacer?</p><p> Tsuna volvió con un vaso lleno de agua con hielo, y una toalla. Reborn solo miro, sonrió divertido.</p><p>-¡Hie! - grita el menor - ¡Tsu-nii! ¡¿Por que ?! - antes de volver a quejarse el castaño le tira la toalla en la cabeza y la seca el pelo - Mnm - hizo puchero.</p><p>-Es hora de ir a la escuela, te lo dije el otro día - El castaño es de estatura bajo el promedio y guapo, sus ojos grandes color miel que atraen a tanto hombres como mujeres, maduro y comprensivo pero si se tiene que poner estricto, lo es, el menor no se queda atrás con su pelo rubio no es tan bajo, es unos centímetros más alto que Tsuna, con sus ojos grandes, para algunos tierno, también tiene su lado maduro y estricto pero no lo muestra mucho. - dije "te vuelves a levantar tarde te tiro un vaso de agua fría" el que avisa no traiciona, ahora preséntate.</p><p>-¿Presentarme? - pregunto incrédulo - ¿a quien?</p><p>-A tu nuevo tutor - Reborn que se mantiene el margen de todo el dio una patada voladora a Giotto.</p><p>- Yo, Dame-Giotto - Transformar a su animalito en un arma - No hagas que tu hermano te levante, el tiene mucho trabajo.</p><p>-¡¿Un bebe?! - grito.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>Tsuna se dispuso a preparar el desayuno mientras renace el explico para que vino, convertirlo en el décimo Vongola.</p><p>-¿Vongola no es la mafia? - pregunto el castaño, el hitman sonrió - he escuchado de ellos pero no me acuerdo donde exactamente.</p><p>-Correcto Tsuna - dijo Reborn - Dame-Giotto es el próximo jefe vengo a entrenarlo.</p><p>- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Yo?! - Reborn le pego con un maso.</p><p>-Si, tu. - Tsuna indiferente pone la mesa para almorzar, pasos apresurados se escuchan por las escaleras, el castaño como si fuera lo mas normal de todo el mundo se paro al lado de la escalera, atrapo de una caída a su mama.</p><p>-Mama, ten cuidado - le acodo el traje, la limpio y le dio su almuerzo, beso su mejilla, ella agitada se dejo ya que el alcalde sabia lo que hacia. - ve con cuidado al trabajo.</p><p>-Gracias Tsu-kun - llego a donde Giotto y le beso su mejilla - Gio-kun, nos vemos - se fue corriendo.</p><p>- Giotto viene que dentro de poco salimos a la escuela - el menor se dispuso a comer.</p><p> El timbro sonó y Tsuna grito <em>esta abierto</em>. sonrió a los hermanos Gokudera y estos se sorprendieron.</p><p>-¡Reborn-san! - gritaron, la mesa se llena de mas plato y vasos.</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que hace acá? - pregunto G.</p><p>-Vengo a entrenar a dame-Giotto - todos se sentaron a comer, Tsuna alegre los saludo.</p><p>-Gracias por la comida - dijeron todos, degustaron todo, la comida es deliciosa.</p><p>-Chicos se nos va hacer tarde si no, nos apuramos - dijo el mayor de todos, fue a su cuarto y en su cama vio un paquete - una misión - analizaron los papeles y suspira - hoy llego tarde a casa - sonrió triste, tenia que mantener ese secreto, su hermano y mamá no se tienen que enterar de que la mayoría del tiempo es ...</p><p>Salio de la casa y se dispusieron a ir a la escuela, los ruidos, risa y demás cosas no faltan en la escuela , el castaño acompaña a Giotto en su salón, después de todo el esta en diferente año, todos los amigos de su hermano por suerte están en la misma clase.</p><p>-Giotto - lo llamo antes que entre, Asari, G, Hayato y Takeshi también lo miraron - voy a llegar tarde hoy a casa, tengo trabajo. - la cara de los chicos se puso triste, el hitman miraba todo desde la ventana</p><p>- Hey ¿por que esa caras?</p><p>-Ten cuidado ¿si? - dijo un triste, el castaño le besa el frente y les revuelve el pelo a sus amigos.</p><p>-¡Claro! - sonrió cálido - llego a las 1 de la mañana, voy a tomar doble turno, no es nada - fue a su salón.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>-Oh llegaste - dijo Hana su mejor amiga, este se rió - ¿vas a trabajar después de la escuela?</p><p>-Sip - ella está atrás de la sentada lo que se le hace fácil hablar con ella todo el tiempo - tengo que trabajar.</p><p>-Tienes que tomarte un descanso del trabajo - dijo Hana el sonrió triste - Tsuna ...</p><p>-Estoy bien Ha-chan - se sentó y dejo sus cosas - no tienes de que preocuparte.</p><p>Las clases pasaron normales y tranquilas, no hubo nada en particular que remarcar, a la salida Tsuna se despide de todo para irse a trabajar, le dio las indicaciones de siempre a Giotto y sus amigos, le pidió a Reborn que cuide de ellos con lo que el acepto y le dijo que no se preocupe.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>-¡Ya llegue! - grito Nana - ¿Y Tsu-kun? - miro a todos lados en busca de su primer hijo pero nada.</p><p>-Llegara tarde hoy mamá - respondió Giotto y ella entristeció, el hitman se dio cuanta de las cara de todos al enterarse de que el mayor tomaría más horas de trabajo.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo malo mamá? - pregunto Reborn, ella solo negó.- ¿le pasa algo a Tsuna?</p><p>-No es eso, solo quiero que no se estrese - dijo - desde muy chico trabaja, muy serio para todo, no es la vida de un chico normal la que lleva, quiero que se divierta y sonría feliz. </p><p>Reborn no dijo nada.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>-<em>Termine la misión</em> - evadir entrando a la casa - ¿están todos dormidos? - pregunto al ver las luces pagadas.</p><p>-Buenas noches Tsuna - el se sobresalto.</p><p>-¡Hola! - Pego un grito.</p><p>-<em>igual que dame-Giotto</em> - pensó el hitman, el castaño pasa por su lado y siente un olor a<em> pólvora y sangre</em> pero ¿por qué huele a eso? - ¿de que trabajas tsuna?</p><p>-¿Eh? - se tenso y con nerviosismo respondido - en una cafetería, soy chef - no desmosto lo nervioso que esta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Me metí en un problema bien gordo ¡¿como carajos me olvide de colocarme perfume después de la misión?! Aghh , suspire pasado. Estoy en clases, en mitad de la clases, no tengo que preocuparme ya que mis notas son buena y no rompo ninguna regla de la escuela, la ultima hora.</p><p>-Bien es todo por hoy, acuérdense que el trabajo es de a dos - toco el timbre . -Pueden irse. - salieron todos como si su vida dependiera de ello</p><p>-Ha~chan~ - hana se para a medio camino y lo mira - Hoy no trabajo ¿hacemos el trabajo juntos? - ella sonríe y asiente.</p><p>Caminando a la salida, alguien atrapa a tsuna por detrás, este asustado miro atrás, hana miro curiosa. Su hermano Giotto esta abrazándolo por detrás con una sonrisa, el castaño y la chica suspiran</p><p>-¿por que me asustas así? - me giro para quedar al frente y le agarro sus mejilla estirándolas para el costado - podía a verte lastimado. </p><p>-¿Las....ti...ma...do? - dice con dificulta, le suelto sus mejilla y se las acaricio, el hace puchero - me dolio.</p><p>-Como sea, voy tarde a casa hoy también - me puse al lado de hana - tengo tarea en grupo y lo voy hacer con ha-chan</p><p>-Mooo hoy no voy a poder comer tu comida Tsu-nii - se queja, antes que diga algo mas una patada voladora lo golpeo.</p><p>-Tsuna te dijo que tiene trabajo, no te quejes - dijo Reborn, yo solo reí - ¿llegas muy tarde?  </p><p>-No, al contrario llego antes de las 11, no se cuanto tiempo nos va a tomar - sonrió.</p><p>-¡Juudaime! - se escucha gritar a Gokudera que lo sigue su hermano mayor, G. - ¿se va a casa ahora? - todos los demás llegaron poco después.</p><p>-Itte si, tsu-nii va con hana-san - se levanta con dificultad, hana saluda a todos ya que los conocía gracias al castaño.</p><p>-Yo,tsuna - saludo Takeshi seguido de su hermano Asari.</p><p>-Hola chicos ¿están cansados? - se la pasaron un buen rato entre peleas, bromas y hablando de cosas triviales, llego la hora de separar sus caminos - Giotto - llamo los chicos pararon su andar, tsuna busca en sus cosas y saca plata - Ve a divertirte un rato, es viernes puedes ir donde quieras.</p><p>-Pero... - tsuna le sonrió, le dio una sonrisa a la cual Giotto no se puede quejar, sus sonrisas verdaderas.</p><p>-No te preocupes por eso - le revolvió en pelo - has estado entrenado mucho, llegas a casa muy cansado ¿Reborn pueden tomar un pequeño descanso? - el hitman dudo pero al final asintió, después de todo no tiene por que decir que no  - Gracias, bien ¿tienes el celular?</p><p>-Sip - respondio el rubio.</p><p>-¿la plata la guardaste? </p><p>-Sip.</p><p>-¿Tienes lo números de todos?</p><p>-Sip.</p><p>-¿le diste a tu hermano un abrazo? - pregunto divertido.</p><p>-S - Se callo, y sonrió, abrazo a tsuna con todas sus fuerzas y este le correspondió. - jajajaja Sip.</p><p>- Tsuna ¿y tu? - pregunta G, como todos los demás el quiere a tsuna como un hermano mayor, al que respetan y quieren mucho, se preocupan por el. </p><p>- Mnm... jajaja - rió alegre - no se preocupen, vallan que se le hace tarde y las tiendas de juegos se van a cerrar - Se sobresaltaron por eso y decidieron correr, agradeciendo a gritos.</p><p>-¿por que esa cara dame-Giotto? - pregunta el hitman al ver que su dame-alumno tiene la cara larga, cundo salieron corriendo y el se puso en el hombro de rubio.</p><p>-Tsu-nii lo hizo otra ves - dijo con los ojos cristalizados - Siempre me da plata para divertirme con los chicos pero el no gasta nada de lo que gana, al contrario siempre esta ayudando con las cosas que me faltan a mi y a mama - paro en seco, sus pasos se hicieron mas lentos y lagrimas salen de sus ojos, los demás de acercaron hasta el y lo abrazan - No....vale...que...solo....yo...al....que...conciertan - lloro en los brazos de Alaude (XD).</p><p>- Entonces entrena y conviértete en el jefe de Vongola la familia mas poderosa y rica de todas - le respondió el hitman  - Si lo haces tu hermano y mamma no tendrán que trabajar mas  </p><p>-¡Esta bien! - dijo determinado - pero primero vamos a jugar que gracias a nii-san podemos tener tener descaso ¡hay que agradecerle! a la cuenta de tres...3...2...1...</p><p>-¡GRACIAS TSU-NII! - gritaron todos, el hitman sonrió.</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>De la nada tsuna se sintió feliz mientras hacia el trabajo con hana, sentado en su cuarto. El se conocía a los padres de su mejor amigas, ya que gracias a ellos el tiene el otro "trabajo" , ellos son asesinos profesionales aprobados por el gobierno igual que el. No es nada ilegal lo que esta asiendo el castaño. Hana también es asesina.  </p><p>-¿por que esa sonrisa estúpida tsu? - pregunto hana, con el lápiz en la boca mordiéndolo, con la tarea en mano.</p><p>-No se, solo sonreí - se ríe, ella sonríe en respuesta - por cierto creo que metí la pata.</p><p>-¿Con que?</p><p>-En la ultima misión me olvide ponerme el perfume - dijo en un gruñido, la chica se sorprende y suelta el lapiz.</p><p>-¿que? ¿como que te olvidaste? - pregunto tratando de calmarse - ¿sabes con quien estas viviendo ahora? ¡Con el mejor maldito hitman del mundo! ¡¡Tsuna!!</p><p>-Lo siento - reconoció su error , agarro su cabeza con ambas mano y mira para abajo - estaba cansado y pensaba como iba a esconder el cadáver, ¿sabes cuanto pesaba el maldito? ¡era muy gordo! </p><p>-Okey, okey - dijo frotándose la sien - ¿descubrió algo? </p><p>-No, pero sospecha de mi, no sabe que soy un asesino - suspiro pesado, la ventana de la habitación de hana se abre.</p><p>-y ahora se la verdad - se escucha la vos de Reborn - esa no era la imagen que tenia de ti tsuna </p><p>-¡HIEEEE! - grita  asustado - ¡Santo dios! ¡¿cuantas veces quieres aparecer así de la na- - callo de golpe y miro al bebe en la ventana, abre y cierra su boca y mira a su mejor amiga en busca de ayuda pero ni ella sabia como zafar de esta - A-ah R-reborn </p><p>-me debes una explicación de como llegaste a esto a tan corta edad - El hitman llego a  su lado y se sentó esperado que el castaño se dignara a hablar.</p><p>-Dios no me quiere - suspiro el castaño - esta bien te lo voy a contar...</p><p>-te escucho. </p><p>-Bueno, tu sabes que mi padre se fue ¿no? - el hitman asiente con la cabeza, según el su padre murió en un accidente - El nos abandono seis años después del nacimiento de Giotto, no esta muerto.</p><p>-¿que? - se sorprendió Reborn pero no lo demostró.</p><p>-Reborn el nos abandono por otra mujer, mas... - pronuncio con asco lo siguiente - mas joven que mi mama, ella por un tiempo estuvo decaída, mucho tiempo para ser exacto, no tenían plata para nada y cuando tenia 10 años decidí optar por trabajar pero nadie me tomaba enserio, claro era un mocoso, busque por mucho tiempo trabajo, y con todo eso solo logre que que un grupo de trata de personas se interese en mi.</p><p>-¿estas diciendo que...? </p><p>-Si, ellos me agarraron y trataron de violarme numerosas veces pero yo me resistía hasta quedar inconsciente, temí por un momento que ellos harían algo mientras dormía pero me dijeron que no caerían tan bajo como para hacer eso, fueron dos semanas las que estuve ahí - Paro un momento para prepararse para hablar - Llego un momento que explote de todo y termine matando a todos los hombre que se me acercaban, no sentí resentimiento alguno, no sentí nada cuando ellos estaban sangrado a mis pies.</p><p>-Hay es cuando aparezco yo en todo esto - Hablo hana llamando la atención del hitman - Mis padre en ese año estaban buscando a ese grupo, mis padres trabajan como asesinos del gobierno, cuando ellos encontraron su base no dudaron en ir para cumplir con tu trabajo y sacar a todo lo niños que fueron raptados.</p><p>-entre ellos Tsuna - finalizo el hitman entendiendo como el chico llego a eso.</p><p>-Si, después encontraron tsu y vieron que tenia talento para asesinar - siguió hana - nos enteramos de sus problemas familiares y mis padres le preguntaron sobre, bueno, ser un asesino -Ella también callo un momento -Tsu gana dinero con los asesinatos y es capas de mantener a su familia.</p><p>-Decir que lo hice por mi familia es como dejarles la culpa a mama y Giotto de toda la sangre que llevo en las mano - Hablo tsuna - pero para ser franco yo quería matar a toda esa gente por ser tan retorcidos de mente como para hacer esa "cosas", al final un asesino no puede quejarse....</p><p>-por que es igual de retorcido que ellos - Hablo el hitman.</p><p>-Reborn - llamo el chico - te lo pido no le digas nada a mama, y si estas pensando en buscar el paradero de mi estúpido, inútil, hijo de puta, bueno para nada de mi padre, que el no se entere, si llega a encontrar a mama y buscarla de nuevo yo mismo lo matare.</p><p>-Esta bien, solo una cosa mas Tsuna...</p><p>-¿que?</p><p>-Vas a unirte a Vongola - el cuarto callo en un silencio incomodo que lo rompió el castaño.</p><p>-¿unirme a Vongola? ¿que?  - pregunto sin entender - ¿para que me quiero unir yo a la mafia?</p><p>-Veras que te conviene y estarás en un puesto que lleva mucho respeto, te lo aseguro - y se fue sin decir nada.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>¿Unirme a Vongola? es una oferta tentadora, claro, si mi mama fuera tonta y no supiera con solo mirarme o mirar a Giotto que estamos metidos en la mafia, bueno ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?</p><p>Reborn sabe gran parte de la historia, el hecho que tenga un profunda odio por mi "padre" no lo niego, si el muy maldito se acerca a Giotto o a mama, lo mato, y se los dejo en la entrada de la casa de su "nueva" esposa.</p><p>- Tsu ¿que vas hacer con la oferta de Reborn?  - pregunto Hana en el almuerzo, para ser claro estamos en la azotea dentro de poco seguro llegan los chicos a tomar su almuerzo.</p><p>-¿es que sabes leer la mente cuando estoy pensando justo en ese tema? - pregunto, ella esta sentada comiendo mientras yo estoy mirando a los chicos jugar Fotball en la cancha, tomando jugo de naranja.</p><p>-No, pero supuse que por la cara de asesino en serie que tienes estabas pensando en ello - responde sincera.</p><p>-....- la miro un poco, ella sonríe, suspiro - Bueno no se a lo que se refiere realmente con unirme a Vongola, por que yo no pienso separarme de Mamma. Se que Giotto puede hacer su vida como se también que el la ama como yo la amo - Sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta Giotto y los chicos estaban escuchando todo desde la puerta, con Reborn. - ella es mi vida, me dio la vida y a un hermano que amo también, si me pudiera llevar también a Mamma conmigo o que ella se una a Vongola sera muy bueno, descartando el hecho que Vongola es el líder del bajo mundo.</p><p>-¿a donde quieres llegar con esto Tsu? - pregunto maravillada por el amor que su mejor amigo tiene con su mama, el castaño también le tiene mucho aprecio a la mama de Hana. </p><p>-Bueno, se muy bien que mama no es tonta y tampoco es una ignorante - el rubio que estaba detrás de la puerta se sorprendió por ese comentario, si eso era cierto seguro que ella sabia de Vongola - quiero volverme mas fuerte de lo que soy, no me importa el método, si es cruel o un infierno, realmente quiero que mi familia viva cómoda, sin que se tengan que preocupar por el dinero o el trabajo.</p><p>-Estos días vi a Nana muy cansada y parecía estas a punto de caer enferma - una fuerte punzada paso por el corazón de Tsuna.</p><p>-¡Reborn! - grito el castaño, el hitman sonrió para sus adentros, salto del hombro de Giotto para su sorpresa ¿desde cuando Reborn le hacia caso a alguien? - Reborn... - Hana no parecía sorprendida, los que parecían que el alma se le va a salir por la boca era a la décima generacion.</p><p>-¿que pasa Tsuna? - pregunto el hitman.</p><p>-Si me uno a Vongola ¿puedo estar seguro que me dejaran llevar a mama? - pregunto serio, los demás entraron a la azotea, Giotto miraba a su hermano sin saber que decir, supo desde antes que su hermano lo amaba y protegía pero el hecho que el castaño estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al mismo diablo por eso fue lo que mas le sorprendió.</p><p>-Seguro, pero tendremos que mover algunas piezas.</p><p>-Reborn sabes muy bien que haría cualquier cosa por el bien de Mama,Hana, Giotto y los chicos ¿no? - pregunto, el hitman asiente - me lo prometí cuando tenia 7 años, no importa que método, situación o aprovecharme de una desventaja, mataría a cualquiera por ellos, me uniré a Vongola pero si veo que alguien o algo los lastimo o simplemente derramo siquiera una lagrimas de dolor, juro por lo que mas quiero que los destruiré a todos. - Dijo serio, tan serio que pensaron que no se trataba de una persona. Es un demonio y mas cuando eso implica a su familia y seres queridos.</p><p>-Nii-san - dijo Giotto - Mama no se puede enterar de Vongola, Vongola es mafia.</p><p>-Giotto - dijo - sabes muy bien que mama es fuerte, una de las mujeres mas fuertes que vi en mi vida, fue capas de levantase cuando el hombre que amaba la dejo por otra - todos y cada uno de ellos miraba atento y escuchaba las palabra de Tsuna, después de todo cada simple palabra que sale de la boca del castaño se les guarda en la mente - ella es capas de asimilar todo y aceptar, no quiero dejarla sola, nunca, no quiero eso, no podemos mentirle de esa manera, se que Vongola no es el lugar mas seguro de todo el mundo pero tu vas hacer el jefe ¿no? - pregunto desafiante,Reborn supo enseguida a donde quiere llegar al igual que Hana - Vuelve Vongola la mas fuerte y mas segura que puede existir, vuélvete fuerte , convierte en un buen hombre.</p><p>Giotto miraba los ojos de su hermano mayor, igual que los demás, Tsuna no terminaba de hablar.</p><p>- Has que este orgulloso de lo que te convertiste - eso fue algo que le llego al corazón a Giotto, los mas orgullosos, G, Alaude, Gokudera y Kyoya fue mas un desafió que estaban dispuestos a cumplir ya que ellos ven a Tsuna con admiración y respeto. </p><p>-¡Si! - dijeron todos, excitados y emocionados por el día en el que Tsuna les diga <em>"estoy orgulloso de ti"</em></p><p>-Bueno - dijo Hana levantándose, todo le prestaron atención - Reborn-san - el hitman la miro con curiosidad. - quiero unirme también a Vongola - dijo determinada. - Tsu es mi mejor amigo, el recorrió "ese" camino por su familia y para no dejarme sola - entrelazo la mano con Tsuna - yo voy hacer lo mismo por el, quiero unirme a Vongola y estar a su lado - por primera ves en su vida esta apunto de decir dos palabras que solo le dice a sus padres - Por favor.</p><p>Tsuna miro asombrado a su mejor amiga, la chica que nunca le pide algo a alguien, no es blanda y tampoco es tonta al contrario es una persona madura y seria que no es de las que piden compasión.</p><p>-Esta bien - sonrió Reborn, ahora en Vongola estarán dos personas mas que son fuertes y determinadas, la décima generacion Vongola va ser la mas grandiosa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Giotto y sus guardianes caminan de regreso al salón después de hablar con el castaño, lo que les dijo les llego y los inspiro a llegar a ser mas de lo que ya son, su hermano mayor si que sabe como llegar a ellos con solo palabras, y el hecho de que se una a Vongola los hace sentir mas seguro, claro ¿quien no se siente seguro al tener a tu hermano mayor contigo? alto ahí....</p><p>-¡¿por que Tsu-nii se unió a Vongola?! -pregunto gritando el rubio, asustando a sus compañeros ellos trataron de archivar lo dicho y después reaccionaron.</p><p>-¡Es verdad! -gritaron sus guardianes también.</p><p>-son bastante lentos -les dijo el hitman en el hombro de Asari. </p><p>-¡Reborn! ¿por que se unió Tsu-nii a Vongola? -pregunto Giotto.</p><p>-es algo entre Tsuna y yo -dijo saltando a la ventana - Ciaos </p><p>-Creo que es mejor preguntarle a Tsu-nii -dijo G, seguido de un asentimiento de todos.</p><p>Regresaron a la clase pero no paraban de preguntarse el por que de que Tsuna se una a Vongola ¿por que lo aria? estar en Vongola significa siempre poner tu vida en riesgo y pasar por muchos peligros, lo que menos quieren ellos es que Tsuna corra riego. ¿si fueran el castaño como pensarían..? seguro que no le gustaría ver a sus hermanos pequeños lastimados y al borde la muerte, eso es algo que comparten, entonces eso significa que Tsuna se siente muy mal al verlos a ellos así mientras que el no puede hacer nada por el hecho de que no es de Vongola.</p><p>Ahora son ellos lo que se sienten mal, no pueden quejarse por su decisión.</p><p>Llego la hora de ir a casa antes de que se den cuenta, en la salida de la escuela ven al castaño esperándolos, se giro y los visualizo como todos los días les regala una sonrisa hermosa. De sus caras desanimadas pasaron a una feliz, tienen a su hermano mayor pueden contar con el para lo que quieran.</p><p>La cara del castaño se volvió entre confusión y temor. </p><p>-¿que pasa Tsu-nii? -pregunto Giotto los demás se preocuparon.</p><p>- Ahí que volver a casa, AHORA - dijo dándose media vuelta y salio corriendo, los chicos se miraron y corrieron con el.</p><p>-¿que pasa Tsuna? -pregunto el Hitman saltando en el hombro del castaño.</p><p>-Algo no esta bien -respondió -siento que algo no esta bien en casa. - y en efecto algo no estaba nada bien en la casa, llegaron y todo estaba patas para arriba nada pero nada estaba en su lugar. -¡Mama! </p><p>La castaña estaba tirada en el suelo lastimaba y golpeada, miro a sus hijo y les sonrió.</p><p>-¡Mama no cierres los ojos! -pidió el rubio agarrándola entre sus brazos, el castaño por mas que pareciera tranquilo esta mas que nervioso -¡Tsu-nii! ¿que hacemos? </p><p>-primero acomodala en el sillón ¿chicos pueden darlo vuelta?  -les pregunto, sin afirmar o nada ellos lo hicieron sin chitar, el sillón estaba patas para arriba, el agarro el celular y a la velocidad de la luz llamo a la ambulancia pero no a cualquiera, lo llamo por un celular que le dio el gobierno por si tiene problemas y la ambulancia que acaba de llamar es una privada que le dan a el. -Mama...</p><p>-Tsu-kun -dijo ella débil.</p><p>-¿que fue lo que paso? -le agarro la mano y se la beso -¿quien hizo esto?</p><p>-Dijeron que buscaban a tu padre por que tenían asuntos con el -eso hizo que la sangre le hierba al castaño y al hitman -les dije que no teníamos contacto con el desde hace mucho pero no me escucharon...</p><p>-tranquila, mama te vas a recuperar y cuando te despiertes otra ves no vas atener que trabajar mas, yo me ocupare de todo -frunció el ceño pero le regalo igual una sonrisa.</p><p>-Tsu-kun lo siento...</p><p>-No, mama tu no tienes la culpa por lo que veo no son herida que te pueda matar, si estas cansada duerme -apretó un poco mas la mano de la castaña -Duerme mama - Nana obedeció, miro a su hermano y a los chicos, después al hitman todos estaba callados con miedo, ansiedad.</p><p>Tsuna miro a todos lado y con la mirada encontró una nota pegada en la pared, se dirigió a ella y la leyó para el mismo.</p><p>
  <em>"esto solo fue una advertencia Iemitsu </em>
</p><p>
  <em>no te metas con nosotros"</em>
</p><p>Apretó lo mas que pudo la nota entre sus manos y le sangro, lo mataba ahora si que lo mataba. Ya le llego hasta el colmo, estuvo bien que no se presento en toda su infancia y que los dejo solos pero ahora se metió con gente que no se tenia que meter ¡ahora son ellos lo que tienen que cobrar por el! </p><p>-Maldito - dijo con vos cínica ¿pureza? ¿que es eso? -Te mato, te voy a encontrar y te voy a matar delante de tu nueva y estúpida familia -el hitman y todos se extrañaron y asustaron, la nota ensangrentada se callo de la mano del castaño, Reborn la leyó y se sorprendió -¡Iemitsu Sawada me importa una mierda que seas mi padre biológico te matare y torturare hasta que deses no a ver nacido y que mama este lastimada por tu culpa! -golpeo la pared y esta se quebró.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Giotto y sus guardianes caminan de regreso al salón después de hablar con el castaño, lo que les dijo les llego y los inspiro a llegar a ser mas de lo que ya son, su hermano mayor si que sabe como llegar a ellos con solo palabras, y el hecho de que se una a Vongola los hace sentir mas seguro, claro ¿quien no se siente seguro al tener a tu hermano mayor contigo? alto ahí....</p><p>-¡¿por que Tsu-nii se unió a Vongola?! -pregunto gritando el rubio, asustando a sus compañeros ellos trataron de archivar lo dicho y después reaccionaron.</p><p>-¡Es verdad! -gritaron sus guardianes también.</p><p>-son bastante lentos -les dijo el hitman en el hombro de Asari. </p><p>-¡Reborn! ¿por que se unió Tsu-nii a Vongola? -pregunto Giotto.</p><p>-es algo entre Tsuna y yo -dijo saltando a la ventana - Ciaos </p><p>-Creo que es mejor preguntarle a Tsu-nii -dijo G, seguido de un asentimiento de todos.</p><p>Regresaron a la clase pero no paraban de preguntarse el por que de que Tsuna se una a Vongola ¿por que lo aria? estar en Vongola significa siempre poner tu vida en riesgo y pasar por muchos peligros, lo que menos quieren ellos es que Tsuna corra riego. ¿si fueran el castaño como pensarían..? seguro que no le gustaría ver a sus hermanos pequeños lastimados y al borde la muerte, eso es algo que comparten, entonces eso significa que Tsuna se siente muy mal al verlos a ellos así mientras que el no puede hacer nada por el hecho de que no es de Vongola.</p><p>Ahora son ellos lo que se sienten mal, no pueden quejarse por su decisión.</p><p>Llego la hora de ir a casa antes de que se den cuenta, en la salida de la escuela ven al castaño esperándolos, se giro y los visualizo como todos los días les regala una sonrisa hermosa. De sus caras desanimadas pasaron a una feliz, tienen a su hermano mayor pueden contar con el para lo que quieran.</p><p>La cara del castaño se volvió entre confusión y temor. </p><p>-¿que pasa Tsu-nii? -pregunto Giotto los demás se preocuparon.</p><p>- Ahí que volver a casa, AHORA - dijo dándose media vuelta y salio corriendo, los chicos se miraron y corrieron con el.</p><p>-¿que pasa Tsuna? -pregunto el Hitman saltando en el hombro del castaño.</p><p>-Algo no esta bien -respondió -siento que algo no esta bien en casa. - y en efecto algo no estaba nada bien en la casa, llegaron y todo estaba patas para arriba nada pero nada estaba en su lugar. -¡Mama! </p><p>La castaña estaba tirada en el suelo lastimaba y golpeada, miro a sus hijo y les sonrió.</p><p>-¡Mama no cierres los ojos! -pidió el rubio agarrándola entre sus brazos, el castaño por mas que pareciera tranquilo esta mas que nervioso -¡Tsu-nii! ¿que hacemos? </p><p>-primero acomodala en el sillón ¿chicos pueden darlo vuelta?  -les pregunto, sin afirmar o nada ellos lo hicieron sin chitar, el sillón estaba patas para arriba, el agarro el celular y a la velocidad de la luz llamo a la ambulancia pero no a cualquiera, lo llamo por un celular que le dio el gobierno por si tiene problemas y la ambulancia que acaba de llamar es una privada que le dan a el. -Mama...</p><p>-Tsu-kun -dijo ella débil.</p><p>-¿que fue lo que paso? -le agarro la mano y se la beso -¿quien hizo esto?</p><p>-Dijeron que buscaban a tu padre por que tenían asuntos con el -eso hizo que la sangre le hierba al castaño y al hitman -les dije que no teníamos contacto con el desde hace mucho pero no me escucharon...</p><p>-tranquila, mama te vas a recuperar y cuando te despiertes otra ves no vas atener que trabajar mas, yo me ocupare de todo -frunció el ceño pero le regalo igual una sonrisa.</p><p>-Tsu-kun lo siento...</p><p>-No, mama tu no tienes la culpa por lo que veo no son herida que te pueda matar, si estas cansada duerme -apretó un poco mas la mano de la castaña -Duerme mama - Nana obedeció, miro a su hermano y a los chicos, después al hitman todos estaba callados con miedo, ansiedad.</p><p>Tsuna miro a todos lado y con la mirada encontró una nota pegada en la pared, se dirigió a ella y la leyó para el mismo.</p><p>
  <em>"esto solo fue una advertencia Iemitsu </em>
</p><p>
  <em>no te metas con nosotros"</em>
</p><p>Apretó lo mas que pudo la nota entre sus manos y le sangro, lo mataba ahora si que lo mataba. Ya le llego hasta el colmo, estuvo bien que no se presento en toda su infancia y que los dejo solos pero ahora se metió con gente que no se tenia que meter ¡ahora son ellos lo que tienen que cobrar por el! </p><p>-Maldito - dijo con vos cínica ¿pureza? ¿que es eso?¿se come? -Te mato, te voy a encontrar y te voy a matar delante de tu nueva y estúpida familia -el hitman y todos se extrañaron y asustaron, la nota ensangrentada se callo de la mano del castaño, Reborn la leyó y se sorprendió -¡Iemitsu Sawada me importa una mierda que seas mi padre biológico te matare y torturare hasta que deses no a ver nacido y que mama este lastimada por tu culpa! -golpeo la pared y esta se quebró.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitulo 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Reborn tuvo que mover algunas piezas al llamar a los arcobalenos y darles una buena explicación del porque los junto a todos en Japón.</p><p>-Reborn espero que tengas una buena explicación al traerme acá -dijo Lal -porque si no la tienes me largo.</p><p>-Lal no te desesperes -respondió el hitman -tengo una buena razón y en eso tiene que ver una parte de Vongola. </p><p>Todos prestaron atención, si Reborn el mejor hitman del mundo dice que es importante,esperen aclaremos algo no es que les importe que sea el mejor hitman lo que les llama la atención es con la seriedad que lo dijo, dice algo como eso es que realmente tiene que ser importante.</p><p>-Bien como saben Dame-Giotto va hacer el décimo capo Vongola -empezó la explicación - y que dame-Giotto tiene un hermano mayor.</p><p>-ve directo al punto Reborn tengo mejores cosas que hacer -dijo verde.</p><p>-quiero que entrenen al hermano mayor de dame-Giotto, a Tsuna -le dijo.</p><p>-¿por que tengo que hacerlo? kora! -pregunto Coronello -entrenalo tu, kora! </p><p>-lo entrenaría yo, pero yo no poseo la llama de la niebla, nube, lluvia,trueno, tormenta y ni la del cielo -respondió.</p><p>-¿que quieres decir? -pregunto calmado Fon, interesado. -¿que tiene que ver que no tengas ninguna de esas llamas? </p><p>-Tsuna posee todas la llamas y dos mas que las creo el -contó, los demás no disimularon sorpresa.</p><p>-¿que? -pregunto Lal -¿como es posible eso? </p><p>-La muerte y la protectora, así las llamo -le comento - la muerte se creo tras su deseo de matar y el odio que pose por una personas y la protectora nació a partir de su deseo de proteger a sus amigo y familia.  </p><p>-¿tanto odio le tiene a esa persona como para crear por si mismo una llama? -pregunto sorprendido Fon.</p><p>-Si, y el deseo de verlo muerto no se queda atrás -dijo con la cara oscurecida -le puso la llama de la muerte porque su arma es una guadaña de dos cabezas, el color de esa llama es negro con violeta tan poderosa y fuerte.</p><p>-¿como es la protectora? -pregunto verde interesado, claro, es un científico loco, el plan de Reborn ya se esta llevando acabo.</p><p>-la protectora es blanca, se ve como una rosa blanca y brillante -siguió el hitman - Tsuna todavía no esta seguro de que es lo que hace pero sabe que es muy poderosa, ya que el las creo.</p><p>-ese chico es impresionante -comento Fon sonriendo -quiero entrenarlo.</p><p>-una oferta tentadora como siempre Reborn, quiero investigar esas llamas -se apunto Verde.</p><p>-muy interesante, veamos si aguanta mis entrenamiento -dijo Lal sonriendo.</p><p>-solo acepto por que se escucha interesante kora! -dijo Coronello.</p><p>-¿que gano con esto? -pregunto Mammon -quiero dinero no llamas.</p><p>-Si, te pagare después -dijo el hitman.</p><p>-bien Reborn ¿por que disidieron hacer esta reunión en mi cuarto? -pregunto el castaño entrando a su recamara, ya paso 4 días desde que Nana esta en el hospital y el y Giotto la visitan después de la escuela.</p><p>-Tsuna -dijo Raborn saltando a sus brazos, los arcobalenos estaban en silencio mirando al chico recién llegado ya que es su alumno a partir de ahora pero lo mas seguro es que primero se burle de su apariencia de niño y diga algo malo de ellos -ellos serán tus maestros.</p><p>El castaño los miro a todos y ellos esperaron el comentario -un gusto soy Tsunayoshi Sawada pero prefiero que me digas Tsuna, gracias por aceptar ser mis maestros -le hizo una reverencia.</p><p>-valla, eso no me lo esperaba -dijo Fon sonriendo -soy Fon maestro de la artes marciales y arcobaleno de la tormenta. </p><p>-  Soy Coronello arcobaleno de la lluvia kora! -dijo el rubio sonriendo y mirando los ojos del castaño.</p><p>-Soy Lal Mich -dijo nada mas Lal.</p><p>-Soy verde arcobaleno de Rayo -dijo verde mirando a Tsuna como un nuevo juguete para investigar</p><p> -Soy Mammon arcobaleno de la niebla, quiero plata por esto Reborn - el hitman asiente cansado.</p><p>-Soy Skull arcobaleno de la nube -dijo Skull hablando por primera ves en todo. </p><p>-Bien, ya que las presentaciones acabaron Tsuna mañana empieza tu entrenamiento con Lal -dijo el hitman sonriendo, el castaño ya se hizo idea de que Reborn estará pensado en despertarlo a las 6 de la mañana como a Giotto de una patada pero con el no va hacer así.No por nada es un asesino reconocido internacional mente. -Tsuna quiero hacerte una pregunta.</p><p>-¿que? -pregunto sentándose en el borde de su cama al lado de Fon y verde. </p><p>-¿cual es tu puesto de asesino? -pregunto el hitman serio, los otros arcobalenos miraron sorprendido al chico como si tuviera dos cabezas.</p><p>-¿asesino? -pregunto Lal -¿eres un asesino?</p><p>-Si, lo soy -soltó como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo - ¿por que quieres saber eso Reborn? </p><p>-es algo que tengo que saber Tsuna -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, los otros juraron ves chiscas chocando entre las dos miradas. </p><p>-<em>un chico que puede hacerle frente a la mirada de Reborn </em>-pensaron todos los arcobalenos -<em>interesante.</em></p><p>-el puesto numero 2 -respondió.</p><p>-¿de todo Japon? -pregunto.</p><p>-de todo el mundo -el hitman se sorprendió -soy uno de los mas buscados por todo el mundo Reborn y creo que tengo mas enemigos que los que tienes tu. </p><p>-el segundo del mundo ¿eh? -dijo el hitman sonriendo sádico -un puesto debajo del mio.</p><p>-si, solo uno -contraataco el castaño. -bien dejemos de lado esto, tengo que prepararle la comida a Giotto -miro a los arcobalenos -imagino que Reborn solo les dijo que vengan y no tienen donde quedarse ¿quieren alojase en casa? </p><p>-si no es molestia -dijo Fon por todos.</p><p>-No, tranquilo pueden quedarse -le sonrió el castaño - en un rato los llamo para comer.</p><p>-Gracias -dijo Lal y todo vieron como el castaño iva del cuarto.</p><p>-ese chico es muy joven para ser algo como un asesino -dijo Fon rompiendo el silencio. -Reborn ¿que paso exactamente?</p><p>-Esa es una historia que no tengo permiso para contar -dijo el hitman para responder una pregunta -pero solo les diré que se debe a la persona que tanto odia.</p><p>-¿y quien es el? -pregunto Mammon.</p><p>-tampoco puedo decirlo - dijo cerrando sus ojos - pero yo también lo quiero ver muerto.</p><p>-¿quien fue tan hijo de puta para hacer que un chico como Tsuna llegue hacer un asesino? -dijo Lal enojada, es verdad el castaño solo tiene 15 años de edad, es muy joven para tener las manos manchadas.</p><p>
  <b>Al día siguiente.</b>
</p><p>Son las 6 de la mañana y el castaño se estaba bañando para después comenzar el entrenamiento con Lal, Reborn fue a las 5:40 para despertarlo y se encuentra con que el castaño se estaba levantado el solo, sin ayuda de nadie, siempre lo hace, todo el solo sin ayuda de alguien.</p><p>-Buenos días -dijo saludando a todos los arcobalenos sentados esperando el desayuno - ahora se los preparo.</p><p>-¿Tsu-nii? -llego Giotto con Lambo dormido en brazos -¿que pasa? </p><p>-Nada Giotto, solo voy a ir a entrenar con Lal -le comento entregándole un expresso y cafés a los bebes.</p><p>-¿con Lal? -pregunto con sueño -¡¿con Lal?! -pregunto despierto.</p><p>-Reacciones tarde dame-Giotto -el hitman le pega una patada en la cabeza al rubio que se le callo de los brazos a Lambo cuando estaba a unos centímetros del suelo Tsuna lo sujeta.   </p><p>-Vamos chicos es muy temprano para estar peleando -dijo el castaño agarrando bien en sus brazos al niño vaca.</p><p>-Solo porque lo dijo Tsuna -el hitman se sentó para degustar de su desayuno.</p><p>-Gracias por el desayuno -dijeron todos los arcobalenos.</p><p>-Tsu-nii ¿vas a estar bien? -pregunto preocupado Giotto mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>-Si, tranquilo yo quiero hacer esto le pedí ayuda a Reborn, supe que el tendría amigo que no serian blando conmigo por ser el hermano mayor del décimo capo Vongola, no necesito de esos profesores que solo dan compasión, mi mejor opción es Reborn -le dijo acariciándole la cabeza -ahora ve a dormir que todavía es muy temprano para que estés despierto, cuando vuelva te despierto.</p><p>-esta bien -dejo que su ni-san le de un beso en la frente, ser mimado por su hermano mayor nunca es malo. -cuídate.</p><p>-duerme bien -le dijo mirando como su hermano subía las escaleras. -¿alguien quiere mas café? -Lal, Fon y Reborn levantaron la manos -¿alguien quiere que le prepare algo? -Mammon y verde fueron los únicos ya que Coronello y Skull se quedaron dormidos en la mesa mientras tomaban el café. -¿que quieren que les prepare?</p><p>-unas galletas -dijo Mammon. -de chocolate.</p><p>-Unas tostadas -pidió Verde.</p><p>-ahora las preparo -dijo poniéndose el delantal. -espérenme un poco -esos dos últimos asintieron y decidieron esperar, el café esta delicioso y se imaginan que lo que pidieron igual.</p><p>
  <b>Después de desayunar. </b>
</p><p>-ah que ricas que estaban las galletas kora! -dijo Coronello.</p><p>-tu solo te despertaste después de oler el olor a las galletas -dijo Lal aunque tenia que admitir que estaban deliciosas, y pensar que el hitman come todos los días tal comida -un asesino con suerte -dijo en alto.</p><p>-¿para quien era ese comentario Lal? -pregunto el hitman apuntándole con un arma. </p><p>-para el asesino que se sienta tocado -contraataco Lal, después de el desayuno se dirigieron al bosque donde Giotto y sus guardianes entrenan, un lugar común para todos -Bien Tsunas aras 500 abdominales, 250 espinales, 100 fuerza de brazos , 300 fuerzas de piernas , 188 vueltas a el bosque y después me mostraras hasta cuanto lograste controlar la llama de la lluvia -el castaño asintió, bueno el entrenamiento para ser un asesino es casi lo mismo que esto pero los otros esta mas exigentes.</p><p>-esta bien -comenzó con los abdominales pasaron dos horas y el castaño ya asía hecho todo.</p><p>-ho, ho -dijo Lal al ver que el castaño regresaba estirando su cuerpo y tomando algunas bocaza de aire  -tienes buena resistencia y velocidad.</p><p>Y así paso la mañana del castaño entre entrenamientos y mas entrenamientos, mientras que Giotto no hacia nada al igual que sus guardianes, no crean que el hitman se le fue ese detalle, si bien Tsuna tenia unos progresos impresionante el rubio menor no se podía quedar atrás.</p><p>
  <b>Domingo.</b>
</p><p>-¡Reborn! -se quejo Giotto acariciando su cabeza después de la patada que recibió -¡¿puedes despertarme de una manera mas normal?!</p><p>-no te quejes y vístete dame-Giotto -dijo después de irse -tus guardianes te esperan abajo - y con eso se fue totalmente.</p><p>Sin decir nada mas el rubio se levanto y se fue a cambiar, al bajar a la sala ve a todos sus amigos comiendo algo que seguro preparo se Tsu-nii para ellos antes de irse a entrenar con los arcobalenos.</p><p>-bien Reborn ¿para que nos reuniste? -dijo Giotto sentándose y después agarra unas cuantas de las galletas que se acostumbre el castaño a preparar por sus maestros cada mañana, siempre de diferente gustos pero igual de deliciosas. </p><p>-primero para avisarles que Enma y sus guardianes llegaran en tres días a la ciudad -tomo mas del expresso que le preparo Tsuna antes de irse -y que retomaran sus entrenamientos.</p><p>-¡¿que?! -se quejo Giotto -¡¿por que?!.</p><p>-no te quejes -le pego una patada el hitman -Tsuna desde hace mas de unas dos semanas a esta entrenando con todos los arcobalenos, y fue a petición suya.</p><p>-¿Tsu-nii esta entrenado con los arcobalenos? -pregunto G asombrado.</p><p>-Tsuna desde hace mucho tiempo forma parte de Vongola, el ya se unió a la familia -dijo el hitman -también tiene que entrenar y volverse fuerte, dame-Giotto solo a estado vagueando en casa sin hacer nada, por hacer eso voy a incrementar tu entrenamiento tres veces mas.</p><p>-¿en que lugar esta entrenando el carnívoro? -pregunto Hiabri menor y el Hibari mayor. </p><p>-en el bosque -respondió tomando mas de su expresso  -ahora esta con Lal, Fon y Mammon, nosotros también vamos a ir ahora -dijo levantándose, Giotto lloraba para sus adentros.</p><p>Llegando al bosque se encontraron con Hana y dos chicos mas conocidos por todos Haru y Kyoko.</p><p>-Hana ¿que hace acá? -pregunto Giotto al ver a la mejor amiga de su hermano.</p><p>-Vine a ver a Tsu y me encontré con ellos en el camino - apunto con su pulgar a los dos chicos.</p><p>-KYOKO ¿QUE HACES ACÁ? AL EXTREMO -dijeron/gritaron los hermanos Sasawada.</p><p>-Bueno ni-san te levantas temprano y no avisan a donde ves pensé que te paso algo, en el camino nos encontramos con sempai y le pedimos ayuda ya que es amiga tulla -contesto completo el chico de pelo anaranjado.</p><p>-Bien, Reborn ¿donde esta Tsu? -pregunto Hana mirando a el hitman y esta como es ahora parte de la familia también responde.</p><p>-en el bosque entrenado - dijo sentándose en su hombro ya que Giotto y los demás se fueron a hablar con los chicos recién llegados  -hace unos días me dijo Tsuna que quería entrenar tu también, Hana.</p><p>-Si, quiero -dijo dándole la razón, sin avisarle a los demás ellos empezaron a caminar para llegar donde el castaño. </p><p>Se adentraron al bosque y no muy lejos se veía a Tsuna entrenando, con un pantalón corto y una remera simple. </p><p>-valla Tsu, dándole un regalo a los ojos de tus queridas fans -dijo Hana divertida sonriendo el igual que el hitman.</p><p>-Ha-chan, Reborn -dijo, los arcobalenos que disfrutaban de mas comida preparada por el castaño miraron a los recién llegados.</p><p>-¡Reborn no, nos dejes atrás! -se escuchaba los gritos de Giotto llegando con sus guardianes -Tsu-nii...</p><p>Giotto miro a todos sus amigos, liberando sin que se diera cuenta un poco de su aura oscura, la cual sale cuando se hermano no se da cuenta de las intenciones de las personas. Sus amigos miraron hacia otro lado.   </p><p>-Giotto, chicos ¿que hacen despiertos tan temprano? -pregunto mirado su reloj apenas eras las 7 de la mañana. </p><p>-Tsu-nii -llego Hayato con su mirada de admiración y respeto, esperando como todas la mañana una caricia en su cabeza.</p><p>-Jaja -rió animado el castaño, acariciándole la cabeza - ¿durmieron lo suficiente?.</p><p>-la misma pregunta te hago yo, Tsu -dijo hana, Haru y Kyoko se quedaron viendo un poco al castaño y después recordaron a quien tenían delante ¡si ese es Sawada Tsunayoshi el chico guapo y genial de su escuela! su sempai al igual que Hana.</p><p>-¿pero no es el hermano menor de Ryohei y Knuckle? -pregunto mirando a los dos chicos que se tensaron y ruborizaron al tener la mirada de Tsuna en su persona.</p><p>-LO RECUERDAS AL EXTREMO -Dijo/grito Knuckle.</p><p>-Claro ¿por que no hacerlo? - Haru miro a kyoko y este esta mas que confundido -pero dudo que el recuerde quien soy, después de todo no, nos conocimos de una linda forma.</p><p>-Lo siento, no logro recordar -dijo apenado.</p><p>-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que de chico te caíste al rió cerca de tu casa? -pregunto tratando de que los cables de memoria se conecten.</p><p>-Si -dijo eso lo recuerda bien - ¡ya me acuerdo tu me salvaste! -dijo, y el castaño asintió -¡Tsuna-nii!</p><p>-Sip, me asustaste tanto que no logre pensarlo mas de un segundo que salte al agua contigo -dijo riendo, Haru al sentir ignorado y un poco celoso por su novio le prestaba mas atención a su sempai de la escuela que a el, le tironea un poco la remera captando su atención.</p><p>-Ah -dijo atrayendo al peli-castaño un poco para delante -Tsuna-nii el es Haru, mi novio -se lo presento Tsuna le regalo una sonrisa sin malas intenciones que el chico la capto y entendió el mensaje, el no tenia ninguna idea o esta pensando en separarlos, al contrario, el castaño no tiene pareja pero eso no significaba que tenga que andar robandole sus parejas a la gente. </p><p>-Bueno no te distraigas Tsuna, tienes que seguir con el entrenamiento -dijo Fon disfrutando de un Te caliente y comida preparada por el castaño.</p><p>-hai, hai -dijo volviendo a lo que estaba.</p><p>-dame-Giotto tu también -dijo el hitman dándole una patada en la cabeza, esa mañana el rubio conoció como era los entrenamientos de su hermano mayor y decidió que en su vida le pediría a Tsuna que le consiga un profesor partículas para nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitulo 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>El entrenamiento es un infierno pero no lo dejo, sigue y sigue nunca dijo "basta" o "quiero dejarlo", Giotto se quejo al principio pero después lo fue aceptando al igual que sus guardianes.Al final solo una pregunta esta resonando en su mente desde hace un rato largo, muy largo.</p><p>-Gokudera-kun - llamo a Hayato, se dio cuenta que Hayato es como el líder de los hermanos gemelos menores. (Kyoya, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Chrome y Lambo) estaban de regreso a casa por lo que iban en grupo.</p><p>-¿si? -lo mas extraño de todo es que estaban extrañamente callados, todos. -¿pasa algo? </p><p>-¿me acompañas un momento? - apunto con el dedo a otra calle que daba a un mini mercado donde siempre van a comprar las cosas de la casa, Hayato sintiéndose feliz porque Tsuna lo necesita asintió rápido -Giotto toma -le entrego la llave de la casa -voy dentro de un rato, no me tardo.</p><p>El rubio los miro extraño ¿por que llamaba al hermano gemelo de G? al final solo asintió con la cabeza, el pelirrojo miro a su gemelo, mayormente le piden todo a el, y cuando se dice todo es todo, nunca le piden algo a Hayato, el piensa que su hermano esta mejor sin que tenga presiones pero que equivocado que estaba, el peli-plata lo que mas quería es ser útil para alguien, le quedo un sentimiento amargo.</p><p>-¿que? -pregunto el menor y G quedo un poco estático, negó con la cabeza y después se fue con los demás.</p><p>-¿vamos? -.le pregunto con una sonrisa, Hayato mas que feliz asiente otra ves, llegaron  a su destino y lo primero que hicieron fue empezar a buscar las cosas que falta en la casa, que desde lo ocurrido faltan bastantes cosas. -Hayato.</p><p>-¿si? -responde casi de inmediato.</p><p>-Me eh dado cuenta que los guardianes de Giotto son G, Asari, Knukle, Lampo, Deamon y Alaude -se pauso para tomar aire -pero ¿que puesto tomas ustedes en esto?</p><p>-¿Ustedes? -pregunto confundido.</p><p>-Si, tu, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome y Kyoya -le dice mientras agarra pasta dental y los deja en la canasta que era sostenida por el peli-plata -¿donde quedan ustedes? </p><p>-....-Gokudera oscurece su cara - En ningún lugar, nos dejan aparte de Vongola, ningún puesto, nada -Tsuna se quedo quieto donde estaba y miro al chico esperando que sea una broma pero no lo fue.</p><p>-¿Han pedido unirse? -se atrevió a preguntar.</p><p>-muchas veces pero nos dicen que somos muy chicos para meternos en eso -levanta la mirada y ve que Tsuna tiene el ceño fruncido -¿Tsuna-nii?</p><p>-¿chico de donde te ven? que yo recuerde tienes la misma edad que G, todos los amigo de Giotto son gemelos y hasta trillizos  todos tienen la misma edad  -soltó de golpe y después se tapo la boca, volvió su mirada a Hayato que esta quieto y asombrado ¡al fin alguien que lo entiende! - bueno... después de todo es verdad.</p><p>-Jajaja -rió feliz -Gracias Tsuna-nii por enojarte por nosotros.</p><p>-eso es verdad -llego la vos de Takeshi.</p><p>-Lambo-sama sabia que Tsuna-nii nos entendería - con Lambo en brazos.</p><p>-Tsuna-nii siempre comprende a todos -acompañado de Chrome.</p><p>-Ku fufu Tsunayoshi-kun siempre igual -seguido de Mukuro.</p><p>-EL NOS ENTIENDE AL EXTREMO -con los extremos de Ryohei.</p><p>-....- y el silencio de Kyoya.</p><p>-¿que están asiendo acá? -pregunto Hayato, los grupos siempre están divididos por Giotto y sus guardianes y ellos que se quedan aparte con la tonta escusa de que son chicos para entender esas cosas. Puras estupideces.</p><p>-No creíste que te dejaríamos solo ¿o si? - pregunto Takeshi sonriendo y sus amigos asienten, Tsuna quedo un poco sorprendido por su amistad tan profunda, sonrió feliz.</p><p>-Entonces ¿nos siguieron? -pregunto burlón y riendo, los demás lo quedan viendo y se sonrojan. -Valla, no lo niegan.</p><p>-Tch, acosadores -dijo Gokudera pero se ve que esta feliz de que se preocupen por el. -Tsuna-nii </p><p>-¿si? -pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.</p><p>-¿esta bien para ti unirte a Vongola? - pregunto sorprendiendo a sus amigos pero a el castaño no, claro le esta preguntando eso desde que dijo que si se uniría, en especial Giotto.- </p><p>- ¿Se los dijo Giotto?</p><p>-¿que cosa? -pregunto Takeshi.</p><p>-que estamos peleados -comenzó a caminar de vuelta y a colocar en la canasta la cosas que faltan. -esta tratando de convencerme de que deje Vongola.</p><p>-¡¿que?! -preguntaron.</p><p>-No lo logro por lo que veo, carnívoro -dijo Kyoya.</p><p>-No, y no lo va a lograr. El quiera o no me quedare en Vongola -dijo determinado - nos peleamos feo pero se lo tenia que decir, como sus hermanos gemelos mayores no los quieren involucrar con Vongola el quiere hacer lo mismo pero los mio es diferente.</p><p>-¿diferente? -pregunto Lambo.</p><p>-Yo soy el mayor y el es el menor -dijo dejando fideos en la canasta - Ah el no le gusta que este en Vongola por que es peligroso y siempre estas peleando pero ¿y yo? a mi no me gusta que el siendo mi hermano menos este involucrado en ello, pero no va hacer un subordinado ¡el va ser el jefe! ¿que parte no entiende?  -se pauso -Lo siento creo que me pase.</p><p>-Ku fufu esta bien Tsunayoshi-kun creo que tienes toda la razón -dijo Mukuro mirándolo a los ojos. -los dos tiene razón pero el que esta siendo egoísta es Giotto. No puede hacerte esto, no te retractes ahora.</p><p>-Lo mismo digo -se dio vuelta para mirarlos a todos - Ustedes son los que manejas su vida y no sus hermanos, si quieren algo luchen por ellos yo no me voy retractar por nada -ellos están escuchando con atención - El que toma la decisión son ustedes, si quieren ser parte de Vongola háganlo saber y no vallan a cambiar de opinión, pero que les quede claro que Vongola no es un juego. Yo me meto ahí y se donde estoy pisando, se que estoy poniendo mi vida en riesgo pero va hacer por algo que yo quiero.</p><p>- Si -respondieron determinados y asombrados, los animo y advirtió, una vez que terminaron de comprar lo que faltaba se despidieron con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Bien hecho Tsuna -salio de la nada el hitman -un discurso halagador y entusiasta.</p><p>-tengo la sensación de que esto terminara en problemas -dijo suspirando, los ayudo pero seguro que la pelea que tuvo con Giotto terminara muy pero muy mal ¿puede quedar mas mal de lo que esta? </p><p>-Si, terminara en un problema necesario -aseguro.</p><p>-¿problema necesario? -pregunto Tsuna mirándolo mientras que Reborn saltaba a su hombro.</p><p>-Si, esos chicos toda su vida se mantuvieron callados y en la oscuridad, necesitaban un empujón -caminaron de regreso a casa en la noche de luna, es tan hermosa y brillante. - y los guardianes de dame-Giotto deben entender que ellos también tienen vida, no siempre son ellos.</p><p>-Bueno en eso tienes razón -dijo pasando por la plaza y se sentó mirando la luna.</p><p>-¿descubriste que hace la protectora? -pregunto cambiando de tema.</p><p>-No, todavía no -respondió sincero, el hitman los miro fijo -Siento que todavía no es hora de que la use, la muerte es muy poderosa, si la guadaña te corta la herida tarda en curarse, mas de lo normal y puede cortar todo lo que quiera, hasta un edificio si se me antoja - dijo sin dejas de mirar la luna.</p><p>-¿puede matar? -pregunto sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Tsuna. </p><p>-....- lo miro en silencio -ahí una parte de ella, un poder en todo lo que hace que si puede matar, no solo como puede matar pero si se que puedo elegir como, lenta y dolorosa o rápida y sin complicaciones.</p><p>-Tus llamas son únicas -dijo sonriendo bajo su sombrero -pero tenemos que saber que hace la rosa blanca, Tsuna trata de averiguarlo cuanto antes.</p><p>-por cierto Reborn ¿quien es Enma? -pregunto curioso.</p><p>-Amigo de dame-Giotto -respondió -próximo jefe de Shimon  y hermano mayor de Cozarto mejor amigo de dame-Giotto.</p><p>-Veo - dijo mirándolo. </p><p>- tienen la misma edad - comento el hitman, hablar con el castaño se le hace fácil el entiende todo a la perfección y nunca se queja.</p><p>-creo que nos podemos llevar bien -dijo levantándose y yendo a casa donde Giotto lo espera.</p><p>
  <b>Al día siguiente </b>
</p><p> Si que se las mando esta ves pero no se arrepiente de hablar con los chicos ¿se pueden imaginar las cosas ahora? Seguro. Bueno Hayato enfrento a su hermano y se puso en su contra, se descargo y le hizo entender que el no podía siempre estar controlando su vida, paso los mismo con los demás.</p><p>Ahora en este mismo momento están en la azotea almorzando pero divididos, Giotto y sus guardianes por un lado del lugar mientras que los menores del otro restante ¿el? Tsuna esta en el medio con Hana.</p><p>-Tsuna-nii -llamo Hayato mientras se acercaban a el, Giotto escucho el llamado y miro en su dirección -Gracias por lo de ayer.</p><p>-No es algo que tengas que agradecer -le sonrió, el rubio de moría de la curiosidad  y sus guardianes los miraban de reojo - No causen muchas peleas, traten de hablar bien.</p><p>-Trataremos jaja -dijo Takeshi sonriendo despreocupado, Asari se canso de todo esto y camino hasta el. - Ni-san -dijo este dándose cuenta que se le acerco.</p><p>-Explícame Takeshi, explícame porque quieres unirte -dijo, el es chico sincero y el que mas trata de entender a su hermano con tal de ayudarlo. </p><p> -No quiero ser una carga -comenzó tomando el consejo del castaño - y tampoco quiero quedarme fuera de esto, entiendo que no quieras y que tampoco este en peligro, yo se defenderme pero si no me das la oportunidad de ser fuerte y ayudar ¿como esperas que te ayude de la misma manera que lo haces tu si me mantienes en una cajita de cristal? </p><p>-Pero Vongola no esta hecha para ti Takeshi, no es un juego -continuo Asari -esto no es Béisbol.</p><p>-Lo se, y me lo dijeron, si no esta hecha para mi tampoco esta hecha para ti -soltó serio - Nacimos el mismo día, misma fecha y de la misma madre, somos un igual o eso me decías siempre -es verdad Asari siempre le dacia que era un igual pero se lo dejo de decir cuando se unió a Vongola. -Quiero unirme a Vongola pero no por mi mismo sino para volverme fuerte y ser capas de proteger a mis seres queridos.</p><p>-....- el pelinegro lo dejo sin argumentos y sin nada - Somos un igual, si, por ser mi igual no quiero que pongas tu vida en riesgo-</p><p>-Eso es egoísta -dijo Takeshi - muy egoísta ni-san ¿sabes lo que siento cuando llegas a casa lastimado de gravedad? ¿o cuando me dicen que están en un hospital? ¡No tienes la menos idea de lo que se siente! claro, porque tu no eres yo, y yo no soy tu. Ni-san las cosas cambiaron cuando Vongola llego a tocar nuestra puerta. Si eres mi igual comprenderme como yo también te comprendo.</p><p>-¿me comprendes? -pregunto.</p><p>-Si, se muy bien que tu no quieres exponerme al peligro y tampoco que pierda la vida - le aseguro - No quieres que me una a Vongola por sus acciones y toda la oscuridad que lo rodea. -eso es vedad, la verdad de los sentimientos de Asari, Takeshi los dijo con palabras.</p><p>-...- Nada ya no tiene nada que decir, lo le queda comprender y aceptar que por mas que quiera no puede mantener a Takeshi en una cajita de cristal.</p><p>-Ryohei -llamo Knuckle sin su grito, esta serio, si van hablar el también hablara.</p><p>-Hermano - Ryohei comprendió -supongo que es lo mismo.</p><p>-No, Ryohei no es lo mismo que Asari y Takeshi.</p><p>-No pero la voluntad que tengo por proteger a Kyoko y a ti es verdadera - continuo - Kyoko no es tonto y tampoco lo eres tu, quiero unirme a Vongola por mis amigo y familia.</p><p>-Ryohei lo que vas a pisar es un campo minado un paso en falso y las consecuencias pueden ser graves -lo miro a los ojos.</p><p>-¿no es el mismo suelo que esta pisando tu? Hermano se tomar decisiones y también aceptar mis errores pero tu no, no quieres aceptar que tengo lo necesario para estar en Vongola, se controlar mis llamas y curar a las personas, estoy entrenando con mis llamas aparte del boxeo - el también los miro fijo a los ojos.</p><p>- Si, te unes a Vongola Kyoko va quererse unir también y eso es algo que no voy a permitir - dijo mas que serio.</p><p>-sabes  ¿te contó que descubrió algo bueno en el? Su memoria es excelente y también puede esconderse de la gente, puede permanecer con ellos durante el día y no se dan cuenta de su presencia -apunto a su espalda.</p><p>-¡Kyoko! -salto asustado -¿desde cuando estas ahí? -miro el semblante serio de su hermano menor.</p><p>-desde que saliste de casa nii-san solo Ryo-nii se dio cuenta - miro al castaño y le sonrió, el le devolvió en gesto -aparte de Tsuna-nii.</p><p>-¿por que no me dijiste sobre tus nuevas habilidades? -pregunto Knuckle, el chico se encoge en hombros.</p><p>-Trate pero me dijiste que te irías con tus amigo -una punzada fue directo al corazón de Knuckle ¿desde cuando no escucha lo que Kyoko dice? ¿por que no se acuerda? -Ni-san, Ryo-nii y yo comprendemos que Vongola es peligroso y que no quieras ponernos en peligro pero tu estas ahí, y que estés así las preocupaciones están, no te estoy pidiendo que me dejes entrar a Vogola pero lo estoy pesando, Ryo-nii quiere unirse.</p><p>-.....-otro mayor sin palabras, G que miraba a Hayato también quería hablar, el peli-plata estaba al lado de Tsuna tomando jugo y escuchando las conversaciones . Hayato simplemente quiere ignorar su mirada.</p><p>-Hayato -llamo el pelirrojo.</p><p>-G -¿desde cuando dejo de decirle Ni-san o G-nii? se quedo pensando en su lugar, el peli-plata se acerco un poco mas al castaño que este solo lo dejo comprendiendo. Reaccionando después de un minuto contesta.   </p><p>-¿por que tu también? -siempre pensó que Vongola no le interesaba y que es mejor que el se encargue de todo, son gemelos no muy unidos. -creí que no te interesaba.</p><p>Hayato solo dirigió sus ojo al pelirrojo pero su casa quedo gacha -Que tan poco me conoces -le dijo - siempre desde que nací me importo Vongola, cuando me dijeron que eres la mano derecha del décimo estaba feliz pero cuando ya ni me miraban las personas al igual que tu, pensé que tal ves fue mejor no hacerme ilusión con que algo cambiaría con hablar, pensé que tal ves estar a la distancia estaría mejor pero solo estaba mintiéndome a mi mismo, quiero ser parte de Vongola y poder ser alguien - lo miro serio -no me quería quedar como tu sombra. </p><p>-<em>eso es bastante duro</em> -pensó Tsuna comiendo lo que le daba Hana. </p><p>-¿sombra? Tu no eres mi sombra Hayato -también le miro serio.</p><p>-Esa es tu opinión, cuando la gente habla duele y mucho - bajo su mirada -Bianchii ya ni me mira y tampoco me habla, siempre que quiere algo es a ti.</p><p>-¿que? -pregunto G y Bainchii hablan muchísimo, ella le pide algunos trabajos y el se los hace. </p><p>-¿no tienes ojos? ¿o solo te miras a ti mismo? G mira a tu alrededor, no pienses que somos una familia feliz, eso fue cuando eramos chicos, trata de no enfocarte siempre en tu circulo -lo volvió a mirar - Gemelos muy separados somos, yo ya no formo parte del esquema Gokudera, no me quiero unir a Vongola lo hago por que no quiero dejar a mis amigos solos, quiero ser fuerte y levantarme por mi mismo, esta ves me levanta por que Tsuna-nii me estiro su mano y me ayudo. </p><p>-¿Tsuna-nii? -preguntaron todos, el castaño estaba con los ojos cerrados. Giotto se levanto para hablar con su hermano mayor.</p><p>-Tsu-nii -ellos siguen peleados. -¿que les dijiste?</p><p>-¿hice mal? -pregunto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados - Yo le di un empujón y les advertí que Vongola no es un juego.</p><p>-No es a lo que voy, si sabes que Vongola es peligro ¿por que los ayudaste a querer unirse? -pregunto molesto.</p><p>-Giotto te voy a aclarar esto -aplasto la caja de jugo en su mano y levanto su mirada en la dirección del rubio -por mucho que quieras o por mas que seas el jefe de la familia mas poderosa en la mafia eso no te da derecho a controlar a la gente, los ayude a levantase y salir del hoyo en el que los metieron, tienen que aclarar las cosas entre ellos te guste o no ellos tienen decisiones que tomar y una vida que vivir - se acerco a Giotto, el hitman que llego hace un rato miraba todo en silencio, como los arcobalenos - Se que es difícil porque los quieren pero al igual que tu ellos se quieren volver fuertes para proteger a sus seres querido, mírate al espejo ¿no eres la prueba de ello?  </p><p>-Se que se quieren volver fuerte pero verlos envueltos en sangre es lo que menos quiero.</p><p>-estas siendo egoísta Giotto -le agarro los hombros con suavidad. </p><p>-Si, lo estoy siendo -fue sincero - Tsu-nii el color rojo no queda contigo y no quiero verte lastimado.</p><p>-Me estoy volviendo fuerte para que eso no ocurra - le sonrió -y espero que eso no ocurra por que no estaría aguantándome los entrenamientos de 9 llamas por nada.</p><p>-¡¿9 llamas?! -preguntaron todos </p><p>-¿no se los conté? -pregunto con un dedo rascándose la mejilla, los arcobalenos sonrieron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitulo 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cuando dijo que tenia nueve llamas todos gritaron pero después se quedaron en un silencio infernal para el gusto del castaño, Giotto lo miro directamente a los ojos y solo abrió y cerro la boca.</p><p>-¿9...llamas? -pregunto el rubio, Tsuna asiente despacio -¿que llamas? </p><p>-¿todas? -respondió en pregunta, todos lo miraron y el retrocedió bajo sus miradas, nunca en su vida retrocedió bajo la mirada de alguien, aunque sus miradas no causen nada en el tienen que actuar, Giotto no se tiene que enterar que es el segundo mejor asesino del mundo. En su vida se lo diría. -La del cielo, tormenta, lluvia, sol, trueno, nube y niebla.</p><p>-espera, ahí son 7 ¿y las otras dos? -pregunto el rubio con insistencia, el castaño se tenso, Reborn tomo las cartas del asunto.</p><p>-Dame-Giotto no seas insistente, las otras dos llamas las conocerás a su debido tiempo -para cambiar el tema se acordó de algo -por cierto Dame-Enma llego a la ciudad - los ojos de todos brillaron.</p><p>-¿Vino Cozarto con Enma? -pregunto emocionado Giotto, el hitman asiente, salen todos corriendo menos los hermanos menores.</p><p>-¿que pasa chicos no van con dame-Giotto -pregunto.</p><p>-No, no somos tan unidos a los Shimon -respondió Gokudera. -Tsuna-nii.</p><p>-¿si? -pregunto con una media sonrisa. </p><p>-No, no es nada -dijo tragándose la pregunta. </p><p>- Por cierto Reborn ¿que puesto tomo? -pregunto Tsuna. -no me lo dijiste hasta ahora.</p><p>-Tu puesto es ser el líder de un grupo especial, uno que va hacer respetado y admirado -dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos -vas a tener derechas a muchas cosas, vas hacer como casi el capo de la familia Vongola. </p><p>-¿Un puesto tan alto? ¿esta bien eso? -pregunto.</p><p>-Si, mas que bien -miro a los menores -tu grupo ya esta listo -el castaño miro a los chicos y ellos estaban sin comprender, les sonrió -Tsuna eres el primer líder de este escuadrón.</p><p>-Ha jaja -rió animado, su celular vibro -Mnm, esta noche llego tarde - dijo dándose media vuelta -Tengo trabajo dile a Giotto que llego a las 1 o 2 AM. </p><p>El hitman frunció el ceño, tiene una misión, los otros arcobalenos que se mantuvieron callados hasta ahora también fruncieron el ceño notoriamente. El único que se atrevió a preguntar fue el peli-plata como siempre.</p><p>-¿por que esta molesto Reborn-san? -pregunto en alto.</p><p>-¿de que piensas que Tsuna trabaja? -pregunto respondiendo. </p><p>-Dijo que trabajaba en una cafetería - respondió confundido.</p><p>-¿realmente te lo crees? -Reborn bajo su sombrero y su cara se oscureció.</p><p>-Tsuna-nii nunca nos mintió -dijo Yamamoto - ¿que estas tratando de decir? </p><p>-Una mentira con buenas intensiones se dice o una mentira blanca -hablo Fon - Tsuna es capas de matar por su familia. </p><p>-¿matar? -preguntaron todos los menores.</p><p>-Si, matar -dijo Lal -el no es tan inocente como ustedes creen, esta cayendo poco a poco en un abismo -apretó sus puños -pronto quedara de color negro, ya no sera el blanco que conocemos.</p><p>-No...entiendo -dijo Gokudera -Tsuna-nii ¿el...?</p><p>-para ser mas franco el es un asesino -dijo el hitman. -el segundo mejor asesino del mundo.</p><p>-¡¿que?! -preguntaron todos gritando.</p><p>-¿El segundo mejor asesino del mundo...?  -pregunto Giotto entrando acompañados de los shimon -¡¿Tsu-nii?! </p><p>-Si -respondieron sinceros los arcobalenos, los ojos del rubio mostraban terror y preocupación.</p><p>-¿donde esta? -pregunto -¿donde se fue Tsu-nii?</p><p>-No lo dijo -respondió Mammon  -solo dijo que tenia trabajo y se fue -todos querían ir a detener a Tsuna, no querían que un ser tan bueno como el este con las manos manchas. </p><p>-Dame-Giotto esta no es la primea ves que el mata - una gran punzada paso por el corazon del rubio -el lo vive haciendo desde ya muy chico.   </p><p>-¿desde que edad? -pregunto G.</p><p>- Desde los 10, 9 años -todos se asustaron de sobremanera. Los pies empezaban a fallarles a Giotto y salio corriendo en busca de Tsuna.</p><p>-¡Giotto! -gritaron todos sus guardianes a los lejos, el agarro su celular y llamo a la única persona que seguro sabe donde esta el castaño, Hana.</p><p>-[¿Si?] -se escucho su voz. </p><p>-Hana ¿donde esta Tsu-nii? -pregunto serio. -dime donde se encuentra.</p><p>-[¿para que quieres saber?] -se quedo callada un momento -[Por lo que veo ya te enteraste]</p><p>-Hana por favor dime donde esta Tsu-nii -pidió.</p><p>-[Por mucho que te lo diga no puedes interponerte en su trabajo] -dijo-[Es algo que tiene que terminar, si no lo hace las consecuencias pueden ser altas, no solo para el si no para toda la ciudad] </p><p>-¿que quieres decir? </p><p>-[La personas que tiene que matar es otro asesino pero un asesino loco, si Tsu no lo mata el matara a otras personas por simple placer] -eso hizo que se estremezca -[El es segundo mejor asesino del mundo, tiene que hacer esto] </p><p>-Hana ese "segundo mejor asesino del mundo" es mi hermano, mi único hermano mayor -un nudo se formo en su garganta -no lo quiero perder.</p><p>-[....] -lo pensó un segundo, se escuchaba movimiento a trasvés de la liña -[¿Donde estas?]</p><p>-En la escuela -¿ella no fue a la escuela? al parecer no - ¿por que? </p><p>-[Voy en el auto a buscarte, iremos los dos a buscarlo] -respondió -[es ahora de que Tsu se aleje de ese mundo de una ves, como yo lo hice hace mucho] -y después de eso colgó.</p><p>-¿que dijo Giotto? -llego de la nada sus guardianes. </p><p>- dijo que nos vendría a buscar -respondió a la pregunta de G.</p><p>El hitman miro a los hermanos gemelos menores. - esta es su primer misión como miembros de Vongola, recaten a Tsuna de caer en la oscuridad.</p><p>-¡Si! -dijeron todos los menores.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hana paro el auto frente de ellos, cada uno le quedo mirando ¿desde cuando sabe conducir? ¿sus padres no tiene problema con ello?</p><p>-¿que? -pregunto cuando Giotto se sentó en el asiento del acompañante con el hitman en brazos -¿hay algún problema?</p><p>-¿desde cuando sabes conducir Hana? -pregunto el rubio.</p><p>-Aprendí a los 10, cuando tienes  unos padres que corren peligro todo el tiempo es muy practico -dijo doblando a la esquina.</p><p>-¿donde exactamente esta Tsu-nii? -pregunto Hayato.</p><p>-....- callo un momento la chica, ahora están en semáforo en rojo -Eso...</p><p><b>Flashback.</b>  </p><p>-¿Tsu? -pregunto atendiendo el teléfono -¿que pasa? -sentada en el borde de la cama mirando la manzana color rojo.</p><p>-[Hana, tengo una misión] -respondió.</p><p>-¿Y? -pregunto ella mordiendo la manzana.  </p><p>-[.....] -se quedo en silencio un minuto - [Es en la zona oscura] -escupió la mazana que estaba por tragar, se atraganto. </p><p>-¿Q-que? -dijo Hana con cara de horror -¿por que vas a la zona oscura? </p><p>-[Te lo dije, una misión] - parecía que del otro lado de la liña estuviera andando en una moto -[Si te digo esto es porque sabes como es la zona oscura...] -dijo -[Hana si algo me llega a pasar hay por favor dile a Giotto que no estaré por un tiempo, no tengo planeado morir] </p><p>-Tsu ¿que clase de misión es esta? -dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras ponía su mano en la frente -esa zona...</p><p>-[Lo se ] -respondió el castaño- [Tengo que matar a otro asesino psicopatía, se volvió loco después de tantos años matando] -siguio -[ me dijeron que tiene que pasar todo lo que resta de su vida en un loquero sumándole su talento para el asesinato]</p><p>-Tsu...</p><p>-[Hana] -hablo el -[Por favor cuida de Giotto por mi]</p><p>
  <b>Fin flashback.</b>
</p><p>Ella cerro sus ojos y apretó el volante, todos esperaban su respuesta pero ¿como decirles que Tsuna fue a la zona oscura? </p><p>-Hana -llamo el hitman mirándola a los ojos.- ¿donde?</p><p>-Zona oscura -dijo ella, el hitman se sorprendió pero los demás parecían no saber nada.</p><p>-¿estas segura? -pregunto Reborn sin despegar su mirada del perfil de Hana que estaba atenta a la carretera.</p><p>-El me lo dijo -ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad.</p><p>-¿que es la zona oscura? -pregunto G.</p><p>-La zona oscura es un lugar creado por y para los pobres, se vende droga, donde la matanza es cosa de todos los días, un lugar peligro incluso para los asesino, tienen todo tipo de armas -todos se asustaron de sobremanera -esta saliendo de la ciudad a unos kilómetros, casi llegando a la ciudad vecina, las violaciones, el trafico de órganos, la trata de niños, chicas, chicos y muchas mujeres, los robos - las luces de la ciudad ya no son sus compañeras, solo estaba todo oscuro. -todo lo que es un crimen para nosotros para ellos es placer, dinero, fama.</p><p>-¿que fue hacer Tsuna-nii a un lugar como ese? -pregunto Takeshi.</p><p>-Una misión -respondió otra ves Hana -Tiene que matar a un asesino que se volvió loco con el paso del tiempo.</p><p>-¿el lo matara? -pregunto Lampo horrorizado.</p><p>-Si -dijo el hitman -Asesinos como ellos son un peligro para la sociedad ¿no debería estar en el loquero especial?</p><p>-Debería -Solo las luces del auto los encaminaban -escapo matando a todos los medico, les aconsejo que no pregunten como si no quieren tener pesadilla por el resto de sus vidas.</p><p>-¿ese asesino loco esta en la zona oscura? -pregunto Asari.</p><p>-Si, es lo peor de todo - apretó sus manos en el volante.</p><p>-¿por que? -fue Giotto esta ves.</p><p>-Esta tomando ventaja de la situación -respondió en su lugar Reborn -en especial en ese lugar, causara alboroto, esta en riesgo toda esa zona.</p><p>-Sumándole que no es asesino ordinario al que tiene que atrapar  -dijo Hana.</p><p>-¿quien es? -pregunto Kyoya. </p><p>-El tercer mejor asesino.</p><p>-¿de japón? -pregunto Alaude.</p><p>-No, del mundo -eso asusto a todos y los aterro mas de lo que estaban.</p><p>-¿que puesto era Tsuna-nii? -pregunto Lambo removiéndose nervioso, están yendo a la zona oscura para buscar al castaño que debe estar en este momento buscando el tercero para darle caza. </p><p>-El numero dos del mundo, ya lo saben entonces ¿para que preguntan? -bueno, tenían que asegurarse, es una misión peligrosa tanto a donde tienen que ir y a la persona que tiene que matar Tsuna.</p><p>No muy lejos de donde están se veía una luz naranja pero cuando se fueron acercando lo que pareció una luz de gran potencia se convirtió en fuego.</p><p>-Oh diablos -dijo Hana acelerando en auto, van tan rápido que tuvieron que agarrarse entre ellos o agarrar la puerta del auto para no golpearse con algo.</p><p>Se veía toda la zona oscura en llamas, la gente corriendo por sus vidas, mujeres con bebes en sus brazos, niños lastimados tratando de correr pero hombres (bastardos) los empujaban para salvar sus vidas. Algunos rodando en el suelo esperando que el fuego que los envolvía se apagara. </p><p>Hana sin pensarlo dos veces que paro el auto a una distancia decente y salio corriendo, primero ayudando a los niños, todos salieron después de ella. Cuando estuvo segura de que la mayoría de los niños estaban dentro del auto a salvo corrió con todas sus fuerzas dentro del gran fuego abrazador.</p><p>-¡Hana! -gritaron, Giotto salio poco después que ella casi todos fueron tras el. Como G, gokudera, Takeshi, Asari, Knuckle, Ryohei, Deamon, Mukuro. Los que se tuvieron que quedar fueron Chrome, Lambo, Lampo y los hermanos Hibari. -¡Hana! -se volvió a escuchar el grito del rubio.</p><p>-¡Tsu! -Grito sobre todo el ruido la chica, voltearon su mirada donde se encontraba el castaño peleando con el tercero. </p><p>Solo pudieron ver como pasaba todo, sintieron un pitido en sus oídos, veían a Tsuna encestar cada golpe contra el tercero que parecía tener un rehén. La mirada del castaño es afilada y siempre fija en su enemigo. Giotto tembló y abrió los ojos al ver como su hermano mayor golpeaba sin piedad alguna en sus ojos. </p><p><em>-Es necesario</em> -le avía dicho Hana y Reborn -<em>Si no lo mata sera un peligro para la sociedad</em>. - Apretó sus manos muy fuerte tanto para que se pongan roja, se mordió el labio.</p><p>-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Se escucho la risa de alguien, el rubio abrió sus ojos para saber quien -¡¿A QUE ES HERMOSO MATAR A ALGUIEN? -Tercero esta en el piso siento apuntado con el arma de Tsuna que lo miraba con frialdad. En una de sus manos estaba una bomba el castaño reacciono tarde, por primera ves en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Giotto lo vio en cámara lenta como su cuerpo se movía y gritaba el nombre de Tsuna, cuando grito el nombrado se giro a verlo, su expresión paso a una de sorpresa, lo que paso después fue tan rápido.</p><p>-¡TSU-NII!</p><p>
  
</p><p>La explosión se escucho por todo el lugar, los guardianes que se quedaron atrás corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta llegar, cuando llegaron vieron a todos en el suelo, lastimados. Chrome corrió hasta Hana que no estaba muy lejos de ella.</p><p>-¡Hana-san! -grito, la otra chica estaba consiente pero lastimada -¿que fue lo que paso?</p><p>-Tercero... -trato de hablar ella -el muy maldito tenia un plan bajo la manga. Utilizo una bomba muy potente -tosió sangre.</p><p>-No hables mas Hana -dijo el hitman - ya llamamos a los bomberos, la ambulancia y a la policía, se tardaran en llegar pero estarán dentro de poco - cada uno de los guardianes estaban consiente y levantándose del piso. </p><p>Tsuna sintió un cuerpo rodeándolo, pesado fue lo primero que se le cruzo en la cabeza pero luego al sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca abrió totalmente los ojos. Estaba probando la sangre de Giotto, el rubio se encontraba arriba de el protegiendo. Totalmente y gravemente herido.</p><p>-Gio...tto -dijo el sentándose agarrando en brazos a su hermano, estaba inconsciente. No, sus latidos apeas se sentían.  </p><p>-JAJAJAJAJA -Se escucho la risa de tercero, estaba levantándose del suelo quemado hasta que ya no se le ve la piel, solo carne -¡¿Y QUE TAL?! ¡VER A UNA PERSONA MORIR ES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE AHÍ EN EL MUNDO! JAJAJAJAJA -Esta totalmente loco.</p><p>-Tu... -dijo el castaño levantándose enojado -¡Tu! - grito, como si fuera luz una luz violeta rodeo al castaño, la llama de la muerte esta saliendo. Tsuna esta tan enojado y furioso que puede matar a tantas personas como el quiere. Lastimo a Giotto, no, la culpa es de el por involucrara al rubio, mira como termino. Giotto su hermano menor el que nunca debía saber de esto, el que nunca debía enterarse de que mata gente. Giotto la persona que se prometió que protegería.</p><p>  El grito del castaño fue lo que libero a la llama de la muerte. </p><p>
  
</p><p>La guadaña de dos cabezas salio, al castaño estaba con una mirada mas afilada que antes y una lagrima color negra de ellos salían, de su boca también. Restandole importancia a ellos camino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta donde se encontraba tercero, levanto una de la cabezas de la guadaña y con su rápido movimiento corto en dos a el asesino loco. Cuando las dos partes del cuerpo cayeron al suelo la guadaña se desvaneció, como la llama de la muerte. </p><p>-¡Tsuna-nii! -se escucho la vos de G desde donde se encontraba Gioto inconsciente -¡Estamos perdiendo a Giotto!</p><p>-¿que? -dijo el,corrió como puedo hasta ellos, puso su oreja en el pecho de su hermano,ningún latido se escuchaba. -¿Giotto? -todos cerraron los ojos dolidos, las chicas lloraban -¡Giotto, despierta! -grito el castaño agitando al rubio en sus brazos. -¡Giotto! -grito con un nudo en la garganta -¡Giotto por favor, no! -lagrimas salían de sus ojos, una en especial callo en la mejilla del rubio.</p><p>Una luz blanca brillante los segó a todos, una rosa blanca apareció abajo del castaño y del rubio. La sangre y el sabor salado de sus lagrimas se juntaron en su lengua. Abrió sus ojos asombrado y un poco su boca, las heridas del rubio iban desapareciendo.</p><p>-Ah -su hoyo salir de la boca del décimo capo Vongola, la luz se fue dejando a todos tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Fue poco lo que podían ver pero la hermosa sonrisa de Tsuna antes de caer contra el suelo con un golpe sordo, eso si que lo vieron bien. La cara de alivio que tuvo al ver que su hermano estaba vivo. Pero.</p><p>¿que tan graves fueron las heridas de Tsuna?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitulo 10.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Todos estaban muy mal heridos, tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Giotto por otro lado seguía dormido y ya hace unos dos días que no despierta y Tsuna... </p><p>Cuando tomaron al castaño en brazos este respiraba pero muy poco, después de la nada tosió sangre. De su boca y ojos salia sangre, nadie sabe nada de el, porque la llama protectora lo rodeo cuando trata de acercarse siquiera, la llama de la muerte puso las dos guadañas delante de ellos, impidiéndole el paso. ¿Sera normal eso? solo lo sale el castaño.</p><p>Todos absolutamente perdidos con que hacer, no podían pensar con claridad. Se juntaron todos los gemelos menores para hablar con Reborn, desde ahora ellos van a ser compañeros del castaño. Bueno los guardianes del rubio esperaban que este despierte. El gobierno se hizo cargo de que lo que paso en la Zona oscura no salga a la luz, todo es mejor si queda entre los presentes, fueron sobornados por ellos. </p><p>Caminaron en silencio todos juntos, nadie tenia que comentar o decir algo. Con el silencio que reinaba es mas que suficiente, ellos logran entenderse. Cuando llegaron a la casa del castaño pidieron permiso al entrar y se encontraron a Nana sentada mirando al patio (cuando Giotto fue hospitalizado a nana ya le avían dado el alta) donde se encontrada la esfera que dentro de ella supuestamente esta Tsuna.</p><p>Se sentaron al lado de la castaña en silencio, quedaron viendo donde ella veía.</p><p>-Tsu-kun, el.... -hablo bajo Nana - ¿volverá? -el peli-plata la miro, la casa esta a oscuras solo iluminaba el cielo, el atardecer. </p><p>-No sabemos -contesto, las ojos de la mujer brillaron dándoles una seña de que tenia ganas de llorar - pero Tsuna-nii no es débil -aseguro -siendo el seguro que vuelve.</p><p>-Es verdad -afirmo Yamamoto, todos asienten después de el -Reborn-san -dijo este dándose cuenta de su presencia.</p><p>-Chicos -saludo el -¿que hacen acá? -fue a sentarse cerca de la castaña que también lo miraba.</p><p>-Vinimos para ver a Tsuna-nii -siempre habla Gokudera menor en estos casos, es preciso nunca usa palabras que no tiene que usar. -aunque vemos que esta igual.</p><p>-No dio signos de que pase otra cosa - menciono mirando a las dos guadañas -pero siento que sus llamas están asiendo algo con el.</p><p>-....- otra ves el silencio es su amiga, al parecer van a ir de la mano del silencio por un tiempo mas. Miraban como el sol se escondía y le abría paso a la noche estrellada.  </p><p>-¿quien comer chicos? -pregunto sonriendo, no importa si ahora la castaña no pudiera caminar ella nunca deja la cocina.</p><p>-Hai -respondieron con una sonrisa. </p><p>Nana con ayuda de los chico se sentó un la silla de ruedas, la llevaron hasta la cocina donde ella les agradeció. Es una mujer fuerte, muy fuerte ¿Que mujer puede sonreír después de que tus dos hijos están lastimados de gravedad? Nana es fuerte. </p><p>Siguieron mirando donde se encontraba el castaño y aguardaron hasta que la mama de los Sawada les dijera que ya es hora de comer.</p><p>....... ........ .......... .......... .......... .......... ........... ............ ......... ......... ........... .......... </p><p>Los días pasaban, las horas, los segundos. Hoy es el día en el que Giotto por fin abrió los ojos, ese día solo se encontraban (en el hospital) G y Asari, lloraron de alegría. Cuando todos se juntaron para ver y saludar al rubio las pregunta que nadie quería que hiciera se presento.</p><p>-¿donde esta Tsu-nii? -pregunto mirándolos a los ojos, nadie se atrevía hablar sobre ese tema, ni siquiera cuando estaban ellos solos. -¿Chi...co? -se estaba poniendo nervioso. </p><p>-Dame-Giotto -hablo el hitman.</p><p>-¿Reborn? ¿que pasa? ¿donde esta Tsu-nii? - se desespero, apretó sus puños. </p><p>-El... -comenzó - en este momento esta inconsciente.</p><p>-¿inconsciente? -sus ojos se cristalizaron. -¿que paso?</p><p>-Cuando salvaste a Tsuna de la explosión el se enojo mucho -siguio- mato a Tercero con la llama de la muerte, cuando supo que estabas por morir el inconscientemente activo su otra llama, la protectora -miro a sus ojos - te salvo de la muerte pero...</p><p>-¿pero...? </p><p>-Sus dos llamas lo envolvieron y desde entonces no sabemos nada de el -termino de comentar - sigue dentro del poder de Protectora.</p><p>-.....- cerro los ojos con fuerza, todos están preocupados por el, puso sus rodillas cerca de el y apoyo su cabeza sobre ellas. -¿y mama?</p><p>-Ella esta en casa, cuida de el - dijo el hitman - dijo que vendría a verte.</p><p>-entiendo -contesto. -¿Me pueden...dejar solo? -eso dejo a todos sorprendidos pero aceptaron - Gracias -fue lo único que escucharon antes de salir por la puerta, lo dijo tan bajo tuvieron que preguntarse entre ellos. </p><p>........... ........... ........... ............... ............. ............. ............. .............. .............</p><p>Un mes llegando al segundo, Tsuna todavía no se vuelve con ellos ¿Que es lo que le paso? Nadie sabe nada y eso es lo que les molesta, se sienten inútiles. No pueden hacer nada, ni saben que le esta pasando al castaño.</p><p>Giotto ya salio del hospital y hasta ahora están tratando de llevar sus vida un poco mejor pero la ausencia del hermano mayor es muy notable entre ellos. Pero ese día capas que dios escuche sus suplicas.</p><p>Caminado para volver a casa el celular del rubio sonó.</p><p>-¿Si? -contesto delante de todos -¿Oka-san? -pregunto -¡¿Que?! -grito sorprendiéndoles a todos - ¡¿Es encerio?!  -una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios - ¡Voy enseguida! -colgó y miro a sus amigos que dieron un respingo cuando este los miro -¡Tsu-nii volvió! -grito corriendo, los chicos tardaron en reaccionar.</p><p>-¡¿Que?! -gritaron tratando de perseguir al rubio. </p><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa de los hermanos Sawada no pudieron aguantar mas las lagrimas. El castaño estaba con ellos abrazando fuertemente a su hermano menor y a su mama que rompieron a llorar en sus brazos, todos se unieron a Nana y Giotto. Tsuna tenia una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y parecía aliviado. </p><p>-¿Que fue lo que te paso Tsu-nii? -pregunto Giotto sin soltar a el castaño, ahora es el único que esta arriba de el,estaban en el sillón de la sala y este no quería ni por un segundo soltarlo. </p><p>-Para ser franco y tampoco lo se -sonrió nervioso rascándose la mejilla.</p><p>-¿como que no lo sabes? -pregunto Lal por cierto ¿donde estaban los Arcobalenos todo este tiempo? quien sabe.     </p><p>-Cuando me desmaye solo sentí que esta en otro espacio -saco su llama Protectora -todavía no defino bien que es lo que hace, pero se que la causante de que este vivo es por ella. </p><p>-Valla confesión -dijo Fon -¿la causante de que estés vivo?</p><p>-....- los miro a todos y por ultimo a su mama -No se asusten pero no morí -todos sintieron una punzada en el corazon - o eso creo - todos lo miraron y este sonrió nervioso - es confuso porque ni yo se que paso exactamente, ella dos me cuidaron - saco en cada palma sus dos llamas -cuando estaba por despertar escuche una vos que me llamaba -un rasgo triste paso por su cara por un segundo pero solo muy copos lo vieron porque después sonrió amablemente a todos -También los escuche a todos ustedes -ellos se sonrojado notoriamente, Tsuna se guardo todo comentario sobre esa voz. </p><p>Callo la noche pero nadie se quería ir por lo que Nana propuso que se hagan una pijamada con películas, palomitas, papas, chicitos y todos lo demás. Aceptaron todos animados así festejarían el regreso de Tsuna. A el mejor hitman del mundo se le ocurrió la idea de llamar a los hermanos Shimon, Giotto se emociono y sin preguntar a nadie los llamo, no paso mas de media hora que los llamados estaba frente a la casa.</p><p>-<em>Los Shimos</em> -pensó Tsuna -<em>Ahora que lo pienso con todo este jaleo no eh podido conocerlos</em> - sin que se de cuanta todos comenzaron a rodear a los pelirrojos, el castaño tan sumiso en sus pensamientos, mientras que comía y tomaba algo, no se dio cuenta de que Giotto estaba hablándole. </p><p>-¡Nii-san! -le grito en su oído, se asusto y lo miro.</p><p>-¿H-hai? - respondió trato de estabilizar su sentido, valla que el rubio tiene un tono de voz. </p><p>-¿de verdad que estas bien Tsu-nii?  -pregunto preocupado, parecía un gatito abandonado, Tsuna no se aguanto y lo abrazo fuerte - T-Tsu-nii...me...asfixias -hablo con dificultad.</p><p>Tsuna se separo sonriendo, sentía dos miradas bastantes fuerte sobre el, visualizo a dos pelirrojo. Miro a su hermano menor este lo arrastro hasta los hermanos Shimon.</p><p>-Te los presento Tsu-nii -dijo Giotto -el es Conzarto, es un buen amigo mio -este hizo una reverencia, parecía que era el mayor ya que es una cabeza mas alta que el otro pelirrojo, que por cierto es bastante lindo -tiene mi edad - entonces tiene 14 años, es menor que el - el es Emma-kun - el nombrado un poco nervioso por la mirada del castaño le hizo una reverencia -tiene tu edad - Wao, okey, eso no se lo esperaba. El que parece mayor es el menor y el que parece menor es el mayor, tantas vueltas se da la vida la verdad. </p><p>-Soy Cozarto -saludo - Giotto me hablo mucho sobre ti...etto -sabe como se llama pero no sabe como llamarlo.</p><p>-Puedes decirme como quieras, mayormente me dicen Tsuna-nii o solo Tsuna si quieres -este sonrió.</p><p>-Bien entonces, Tsuna-nii -sonrió mientras reía un poco.</p><p>-Soy Emma - dijo el otro pelirrojo.</p><p>-Es voz... -pensó Tsuna sorprendido. - ¿sera el...? -Tsuna recibió un suave codazo por parte de Hayato, al parecer todo este tiempo se quedo viendo a Emma, este estaba mas que nervioso. El castaño reacciono un poco tarde.</p><p>-A-ah -trato de hablar -un gusto conocerlos -y así fue como puedo zafar de la situación vergonzosa que el mismo creo. </p><p>La noche paso entre risa, bromas, peleas y un montón de diversión, pero un tema importante estaba rondado en la mente del castaño. El y Emma se volvieron amigos de inmediato, claro, tiene la misma edad y sus gustos son parecidos, bastante parecidos. El tema es la voz del pelirrojo, es idéntica a la persona que le dijo que ya era hora de volver con su familia. Penso que solo eran cosas suyas pero con solo escuchar su voz vuelve desde un comenzó. Sumándole que el chico es adorable y lindo, siente una fuerte atracción por el.</p><p>-¿pasa algo malo Tsuna? -pregunto Emma con tono suave. </p><p>-No es nada -respondió sonriendo, en cierto modo el castaño se sentía un poco triste ya que los ojos rojo del chico no mostraba brillo alguno. Y Emma se sentía triste porque, esta bien que no aya pasado un día desde que se conocieron, se sentía desilusionado ya que el castaño es muy reservado. - ¿y a ti que te pasa? -la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Emma que se sonrojo, el castaño se sorprendió. Los demás estaban en su mundo así que nadie les prestaba todos menos Giotto y Cozarto que miraba la escena entre sorpresa e interés. </p><p>-N-nada -tartamudeo, es tan malditamente adorable y tierno. </p><p>- Fufu -rió Tsuna, el otro reacciono dándole un golpe en el brazo - ¡tan lindo~!</p><p>-¿Lin...do? -chillo Emma mas sonrojado -¡O-oye Tsuna! -si alguien los veía pensaría que se conocen de toda su vida y no hace más de una hora. </p><p>Ese fue el comienzo de algo muy hermoso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitulo 11.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ahora ya que es parte de Vongola no sabe que hacer, los entrenamientos van bien y sin ninguna complicación. Ser parte de la familia mas poderosa en toda la mafia es algo grande, Tsuna es el jefe de un grupo independiente de Vongola, que por cierto ¿Que hacia exactamente ese grupo? ¿tendrá que ser igual que Varia? No, no lo permitiría. Capas el tiene las manos manchadas pero para Hayato y los chicos es algo aterrador.</p><p>Matar a alguien significan muchas cosas sin embargo la principal es dejar sin vida a alguien, sin futuro, sin planes, sin poder respirar, sin poder dejar que cumpla sus sueños, sin volver a las personas que ama, sin poder proteger a alguien o algo. Tantas cosas le quitas a una persona matándola. El castaño le quito la vida a muchas personas, tantas que ya perdió la cuenta.</p><p>Cruzo sus brazos por debajo de su almohada y miro al costado, falta una hora para que Lal venga a despertarlo. Realmente sus dos llamas lo salvaron de la muerte, es tan fría, te tienta a quedarte en un lugar donde nadie puede lastimarte tanto físicamente o mentalmente.</p><p>¿Que seria de el sin que sus llamas lo salvaran...?</p><p>Hundió su cara entre sus brazos y su almohada, suspiro. Entre cerro sus ojos y se dio vuelta. Salio de la cama a paso lento. Salir a trotar no le aria malo a nadie ¿no? </p><p>Al bajar, como esperaba nadie esta despierto.Camino hasta la cocina, abrió la heladera  y saco una botella con agua. Al salir de la casa vio por la habitación de Giotto que la luz esta prendida, seguro que Reborn lo dejo asiendo problemas de matemática y de un montón de materias mas. Tan sádico y malvado, bueno es el mejor asesino del mundo ¿que se le va hacer...? </p><p>Desde ya hace tres semanas que también entrena con Ryohei y Knukle, siempre mas de tres vueltas a toda Naminori como calentamiento, después lo demás ya se lo imaginan de EXTREMO.</p><p>-<em>Ahora que lo pienso desde ya hace tres o cuatro día no he viso a los hermanos Shimon</em> -Frunció del ceño sonrojado, en realidad el solo quiere ver a un Shimon, Enma. - <em>demonios,</em> <em>¿por que Enma no sale de mi mente y pensamientos?</em> -Corrió 5 vueltas completas en toda la ciudad, cuando se fijo la hora que era se sorprendió.</p><p>-¡SAWADA AL LIMITE! -Se escucho un vos energética, un gran brazo paso por sus hombros, en realidad fueron dos. </p><p>-BUENOS DÍAS AL EXTREMO -Saludo Ryohei, sonriendo.</p><p>-Chicos, buenos días -saludo animado - ¿como están? -empezaron a trotar mientras hablaban. Corrieron hasta cuando el sol ya iluminaba toda la ciudad.</p><p>Tsuna se despidió de los chicos y llego a la casa, cuando entro lo primero que vio fue una cabellera color rojo que se le lanzo encima, su cuerpo dio un giro y cayo.</p><p>-A-Auch -se quejo la persona abajo suyo.</p><p>-E-eso dolió - dijo el castaño entrecortado, cuando abrió los ojos enseguida los cerro fuertemente porque, por muy vergonsoso que suene, él esta sentado en la parte noble de...Enma.</p><p>-¡Enma-nii, vuelve acá! -se escucho un grito, seguro es Cozarto -¡No terminamos de-! -paro al ver a su hermano mayor en una posición comprometedora. </p><p>-¡¿Chicos que pasa?! -se escucho el grito de Giotto, el pelirrojo se seto sobre el suelo y en su regazo frente a frente esta Tsuna, con cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de el. -¿Enma?¿Cozart- No termino.</p><p>Tsuna es un tomate viviente, el podre quiere que la tierra lo trague vivo. Enma termino escapando porque su hermano menor y el rubio estaban asiéndole preguntas incomodas, justamente las personas que esta arriba de el es el tema principal del porque escapo también. Giotto le pregunto si el gusta o se siente atraído por su Ni-san. Cozarto como buen amigo del rubio le siguió la corriente.</p><p>-¿Por que tanto escándalo? pregunto Tsuna mirando a todos lados, dándose cuentas de que todos los arcobalenos están presentes, quiere escapar lo antes posible.</p><p>-¿saliste a correr Tsuna? -pregunto Reborn viendo como el castaño esta sudado y un poco cansado. </p><p>-Si, me cruse con Ryhei y Knukle en el camino -Enma se levanto del suelo despacio y en sus brazos Tsuna que esta mas que sonrojado, despacio se bajo del pelirrojo, mejor levantarse ahora antas de que la cosa se vuelva confusa.</p><p>Desde ya hace días que Enma anda en su cabeza y cuando lo vuelve él mismo fue a parar sentado en la parte noble del pelirrojo (en realidad fue un accidente) -¿estas bien Enma-kun? - es la primera ves que usa el "Kun", no es de juntarse con chicos de su edad, se puede decir que el pelirrojo es el primero. </p><p>-A-ah S-si -respondió escondiendo su cara, es tan adorable que para no abrazarlo apretó su puño, Reborn sonrió bajo su sombrero. </p><p>-¡Bien es hora de desayunar! -dijo para escapar de la situación, camino dentro de la cocina sintiendo las miradas de todos en su espalda. -¿que quieren desayunar? </p><p>-Cualquier cosa esta bien -respondieron ellos. </p><p>-<em>eso no es fácil, si me dicen cualquier cosa ¿que voy hacer? ugh pregunte porque yo no se que cocinar </em> -peso el castaño mientras que le salia una gota en la sien.</p><p>Ya todos en la mesa degustando los preparado por Tsuna. Cuando el castaño termino se saco la campera que tenían encima, se tiene que ir a bañar, sin perder tiempo se saco su remera delante de todos.</p><p>-¡¿Ni-san?! -pregunto Giotto escupiendo su comida, sonrojado -¿que estas asiendo? </p><p>-La remera esta sucia, tengo que dejarla para lavar -dijo indiferente, Tsuna esta sudando y acalorado -y también tengo que bañarme.</p><p>-A-ah bien -tartamudeo el rubio, mirando de reojo al mayor de los Shimon que esta tratando de apartar su mirada del cuerpo del castaño pero su intento era totalmente inútil, cosa que todos se dieron cuantas sacandoles una sonrisa.</p><p>Cuando Tsuna ya estaba cambiado, bañado y limpio bajo para ir a la escuela, casa que no paso. Reborn lo esperaba en el sillón,con un rostro serio y mirándolo fijo. Cualquier persona pensaría que algo malo le esta por pasar al sentir y mirar como el mejor hitman del mundo no despega su mirada de ti, pero por alguna razón el no sentía que estaba por pasar algo malo. Su intuición se lo dice.</p><p>-¿pasa algo Reborn? -pregunto sentándose en el sillón delante del hitman -Estas muy serio....</p><p>-Nos mudaremos a Italia, Tsuna -soltó de golpe. -Toda la familia. </p><p>-Espera ¿que? -pregunto confundido - ¿Mudarnos a Italia? ¿por que? Tenemos todo acá en Namimori ¿por que irnos hasta Italia? </p><p>-Déjame explicarte -dijo Reborn parado sus preguntas - ¿Recuerdas que el estúpido, infeliz, mal parido de tu "padre" se metió con personas peligrosas? -Tsuna asiente enojado al recordar eso - Bien, al parecer no solo son peligrosas, esa familia es un enemigo jurado de Vongola -el castaño apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño, afilando su mirada - Ir Italia significa comenzar de nuevo, sabes que Mamma lo necesita esta muy estresada y asustada, también haremos que esta familia pierda nuestro rastro, los estudios no tienes porque preocuparte, irán a la escuela para jóvenes mafiosos.</p><p>El castaño quedo pensado, esta en los cierto, Mamma esta muy asustada por todo lo que paso recientemente, estresada porque tiene que mantenerse optimista y apoyar en todo a sus hijos, aunque eso signifique estresarla hasta el punto de colapsar. Comenzar de nuevo, es buena la idea, un comienzo donde Vongola y todos los métodos posibles para proteger a su familia están. Su única pregunta era.   </p><p>-¿por que suena como si me estas pidiendo permiso Reborn? -pregunto Tsuna, colocando sus codos en las rodilla mientras se inclinaba para delante, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>-...- mas el hitman no dijo nada -Esta familia depende de ti desde que tienes 6 años, tengo que preguntar -dijo sonriendo bajo su sombrero -¿entonces? </p><p>-Esta bien -respondió -si esto hace que Mamma este mejor y Giottio tampoco este tan preocupado entonces esta bien -sonrió - Nos mudaremos a Italia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitulo 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Miro su casa por ultima vez, paso su vista por toda ella. Mamma esta a su lado derecho asiendo lo mismo, en el izquierdo esta Giotto mirando la casa con nostalgia. Sus amigos, guardianes y compañeros los miran desde atrás, ellos también saben lo difícil que es despedirse de una casa en donde viviste toda tu infancia y vida. Reborn esta en el hombro de Tsuna también mirando la casa, aunque esta en ella desde hace poco se encariño mucho con esa casa. </p><p>En esa casa vivieron muchos momentos, tanto tristes como felices. El castaño paso su mirada dándole un vista rápida a la casa por ultima ves, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba. </p><p>-Ne Mamma, Giotto -llamo la atención el mayor. Los nombrados miraron el castaño. - Vamos. -les dijo dando media vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara. -El vuelo es dentro de poco. </p><p>-Hai, Tsu-kun -Dijo Nana sonriendo como un ángel. Cuando se entero de los planes de su hijo mayor para poder empezar una nueva viva con ellos en Italia, se sorprendido, ella realmente confía en su hijo mayor y siempre lo hará, comenzar una nueva vida no suena mal tampoco.</p><p>-Hai, hai -dijo el rubio también sonriendo y camino detrás de su ni-san, que tenia una maleta en la mano pasándola por arriba de su hombro.-<em>Tsu-nii, es tan genial y sorprendente</em> -pensó el rubio con orgullo.</p><p>-Tienes que llegar a ser como el, pero a tu manera - dijo Reborn mirándolo y leyéndole la mente.</p><p>-¿Ha mi manera? -pregunto ya acostumbrado a que el hitman le lea la mente. </p><p>-Tsuna es así porque maduro a muy temprana edad. -comento siendo escuchado por los guardianes de su dame-alumno y los hermanos de estos. -Paso por mucho, acepta las cosas como son, si las cosas se vuelven muy complicadas busca la manera mas segura de arreglar todo. -siguio.- Seguro que hubo un momento en su vida en donde fue débil, afronto todo con tal de darles una vida con lujos. </p><p>-<em>¿Darnos una vida de lujos?</em> -pensó mientras se acordaba de las cuantas veces que el castaño llegaba a la casa con regalos y un montón de cosas mas para su mama y el. Es verdad, el castaño siempre les dio todo los lujos. -¿por cuantas cosas paso Ni-san? -sin querer pregunto en voz alta. Llamando la atención de Tsuna y Nana que estaban a unos paso de ellos.</p><p>-¿Que? -pregunto el castaño sorprendido por la pregunta. </p><p>-¿Eh? -fue lo único que salio de la boca de Giotto. -¡¿Eh?! ¡¿pensé en voz alta?! -se sonrojo se sobremanera, el hitman suspiro.</p><p>-Te queda un largo camino que recorrer, dame-Giotto -le dio una patada en la cabeza tirándolo al piso, una gota le apareció a todo en la sien.</p><p>..........~...............~..............~.............~............~.............~..............~.............~</p><p>Todos subieron al avión privado de Vongola, yendo al país que ahora va hacer su nuevo hogar. Nana estuvo encantada cuando escucho que irían a la mansión de Nono, le tiene un gran aprecio, ya que es el abuelo de sus retoños. </p><p>G y los demás guardianes de el rubio se dieron cuenta de que sus hermanos cambiaron, antes parecía que se limitaban en lo que hacían, ahora no, ahora hacen lo que quieren sin ataduras. Knukle fue el primero, miro los cambios de humos y las sonrisas brillantes que tiene ahora. El segundo fue Asari, el siempre esta pendiente de su hermano gemelo menor. Antes sonreía pocas veces, ahora tiene una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, que no ve desde hace tiempo, tanto tiempo que el se sorprendió de sobremanera.</p><p>G también callo en la cuenta de que Hayato ya no tiene tantas explosiones de temperamento, ya esta tomando algunas cosas con calma y tranquilidad, hay veces en las que el mismo se corrige cuando habla. Daemon vio que Mukuro y Chrome ya no son tan cerrados con los demás, se ve que se relajan con ellos, Chrome empezó hablar mas y dar su opinión, Mukuro por su parte también cambio la manera en como llevarse con los demás, ya no es tan burlón y se toma las cosas con mas seriedad. Alaude aunque no lo parezca se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Kyoya hablar mas y a veces con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa, esta tratando se juntarse mas con sus amigos y no causa mas problemas con su poca paciencia. Lampo fue el primero en darse cuenta de los cambios en los menores, mas cuando su gemelos menor esta tan cambiado, ya no es tan problemático, infantil o malcriado, al contrario ahora parece mas maduro. </p><p>Todos ellos le tiene un gran respeto, admiración y cariño por Tsuna. Al igual que ellos, su metas es que un día el castaño les diga "Estoy orgulloso de ti" con una sonrisa que lo demuestre enserio. </p><p>Reborn miraba todo con una sonrisa bajo su sombrero, el efecto Tsuna ya hizo efecto en todos. Vivir en Italia va hacer una experiencia para ellos, en especial para el castaño mayor ya que este esta experimentando un sentimiento agridulce por el shimon mayor. </p><p>-¿estas tramando algo? -pregunto el castaño a su lado, mientras leía una revista. </p><p>-¿por que lo preguntas, Tsuna? -pregunto tomando su expresso. </p><p>-Por tu sonrisa que indica planes sádico -respondió dándole vuelta a la hoja. -que prometen nada bueno.    </p><p>-Solo estoy pensando en lo interesante que va hacer esto -una sonrisa mas salio de sus labios dándoles un escalofríos a todos.-Muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando se tiene un nuevo comienzo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitulo 13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>El castaño bajo del auto y se encontró con tremenda mansión, simplemente se fijo en la persona, o mas bien hombre mayor, que los esperaba en la puerta. Ayudo a bajar a su Mamma y saco las maletas, mientras que todos saludaban a Nono. Este miro al castaño y el castaño lo miro. </p><p>-Has crecido mas desde la ultima es que te vi. -le sonrió el anciano. -Bienvenido Tsunayoshi. -nadie se esperaba que ellos dos se conocieran. </p><p>-Bueno, pasaron años desde la ultima ves que fuiste a casa. -le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa. -Gracias por todo abuelo. </p><p>-No hay de que, son mi familia. -comenzaron a caminar dentro de la mansión, Nana parecía mas que encantada con lo que veía, con una sonrisa y los ojos iluminados miro a sus dos hijos. </p><p>-¡Es tan hermosa! -le dijo con una sonrisa igual que un ángel. </p><p>-Me alegra que te guste Mamma. -le dijo Giotto, el castaño se limito a agarrar las maletas de su mama. </p><p>-Ahora les digo cual es la habitación de cada uno. - dijo Nono con una sonrisa, ahora tiene con quien pasar el tiempo, no como antes que tomaba el Te solamente con algunos de sus guardianes, agregando que la mayoría pasa mas tiempo en misiones que en la mansión.</p><p>Ahora tiene a sus dos nietos, su nuera, los guardianes de su nieto menor, Giotto, y los ,ahora, guardianes o compañero de su nieto mayor. Nono paso su mirada por Giotto primero, realmente cambio desde la ultima ves que lo vio, se comporta mejor que antes, sus sonrisas son brillantes, eligió bien al próximo capo Vongola. Ahora miraba a Tsuna, ese chico que alguna ves sonrió como lo hace Giotto ahora, tiene un porte suave, maduro, el de un hombre que paso y que tiene mucho por contar. Es comprensible, desde ya muy chico se obligo a si mismo a ser maduro, a ver la realidad que lo rodea. A no dejase llevar mucho por los sueños. La ultima ves que hablaron, fue por teléfono, el mismo le pregunto porque tanta seriedad o madures. El mismo le respondió, "Los sueños son hermosos, son el reflejo de lo que queremos o deseamos, pero soñar mucho no es bueno, si sueñas mucho tocaras las nubes y al hacerlo te chocaras, caerás tan duro contra la realidad que ya no creerás volver a dormir" esa respuesta le sorprendió tanto que quedo en silencio, cuando lo hizo el castaño simplemente siguio hablando, "Yo también sueño, tanto que me gustaría quedarme en ellos pero sueño con los pies en el suelo" </p><p>Sinceramente primero le pidió a Tsuna ser el Decimo Vongola, este se negó diciendo que Giotto es la mejor opción, el rubio tiene potencial para crecer. El castaño le dijo que el junto con Reborn convertiría a Giotto en un jefe que se vale por el mismo, tanto que los haga sentir orgulloso.Pero claro, es una conversación que Tsuna y el tuvieron. </p><p>Las sirvientas las sirvieron el Te, una ves que les dijo que cuarto tomarían cada uno estos decidieron curiosear por la mansión, hasta Nana quiso unirse a ellos. En cambio el castaño se quedo a tomar el Te con el junto con Reborn, cabe decir que el toma un Expresso, que solo dio se lo daba. </p><p>-Un soñador con los pies en la suelos. -pensó en voz alta, el castaño lo miro extraño por el comentario, las palabras le sonaban, hasta que se acordó. Sonrió de costado, llamando así la atención de Reborn. </p><p>-Un soñado con los pies en el suelo y las manos en el cielo. -le dijo Tsuna tomando el Te. -¿no seria así abuelo? </p><p>-Es verdad. -sonrió con amabilidad. - Reborn, amigo ¿como a el entrenamiento de Giotto-kun? -pregunto cambiando de tema. </p><p>-Bien pero le falta mucho por aprender. -respondió el, confundido por el intercambio de palabras de hace un momento. -es joven aun. </p><p>-¿Y el de Tsunayoshi-kun? tengo entendido que los arcobalenos lo están entrenando. -tomo una galletita y miro al hitman. </p><p>-Eso no te lo sabría responder. -confeso, asiendo que Nono lo mire. -Porque mayormente me encargo de que dame-Giotto no vaguee y se ponga hacer sus cosas, los demás arcobalenos tienen que responderte a esa pregunta.</p><p>-¡Es excelente-kora! -llego Coronello con los demás bebes, entrando ruidosamente por la puerta, Tsuna solo tomaba el Te y comía los dulces. </p><p>-No tengo queja alguna. -dijo Vyper. -me pagan bien y Tsuna no es idiota, las mejores combinaciones.</p><p>-Tan inteligente como para entender mis experimentos. -siguio Verde. - No tengo quejas yo tampoco, después de todo es el mejor alumno que tengo hasta ahora. </p><p>-Yo tampoco tengo quejas. -hablo Fon. - No se desvía de sus responsabilidades y nunca falto a algún entrenamiento. </p><p>-No digo que su condición física esta mal. -llamo la atención Lal. -Pero esta mejorando cada ves mas y en cada entrenamiento tiene un progreso impresionante. </p><p>Nono y Reborn mirando a los arcobales sorprendidos en sobremanera, para que gente orgullosa como ellos alaguen a una persona de esa manera es impresionante. Se sienten orgullosos pensaron los dos viendo el aura que desprendían, esa aura que pone la gente para presumir sus cosas agregándoles que están tranquilos. Miraron al castaño que estaba totalmente sonrojado y tomando el Te con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>-Jojo -rió divertido Nono, el castaño lo miro mas sonrojado. </p><p>-¡Abuelo! -se quejo avergonzado. </p><p>-Estoy orgulloso de ti Tsunayoshi. -todos en la sala se sorprendieron, tanto los guardianes que recién entraban a la sala, Giotto y los demás miraron atentamente la escena, Gokudera con los demás menores miraban todo felices y emocionados.- Te has vuelto en alguien que inspira a los demás, el mundo te inspira a ti y tu a ellos. Tan fuerte que nadie te puede romper, siempre fuiste la primera opción pero tu elegiste a la segunda. -eso solo Tsuna lo logro entender. -Y ahora veo que no te equivocas, tu viste un rayo enorme de luz la cual yo no vi primero, creíste en el y sigues creyendo.</p><p>-Voy a seguir creyendo en el, toda mi vida abuelo. -Nadie entendía, sabían que estaban hablando de alguien o algunos pero no sabían quienes.- No solo en el, también en los demás, hasta en mis guardianes. -Reborn y los arcobalenos conectaron los cables, ahora comprendían. -Si soy sincero creo que ellos tendrían que estar siguiendo a alguien como el y no a mi. -cuando las palabras "Mis guardianes" se escucho todos los menores sabían que se referían a ellos, se vieron tentados a quejarse por lo ultimo que dijo. </p><p>-Tsunayoshi, eres jefe del nuevo grupo independiente de Vongola, "Los segundo al mando", tienes tanta autoridad en Vongola como un capo.-el castaño lo miro sorprendido. -Ahora mismo eres la luz que los ilumina a todos para no desviarse, me di cuenta que todos ellos te tienen admiración y mucho respeto, ellos no te decepcionaran ¿tu vas hacerlo? </p><p>-¿Lo he hecho alguna ves? -pregunto con una sonrisa. </p><p>-¡Nunca! -gritaron sus guardianes emocionados. -¡Te seguiremos donde sea Tsuna-nii! -dijeron con determinación. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capitulo 14.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>El castaño bajo del auto y se encontró con tremenda mansión, simplemente se fijo en la persona, o mas bien hombre mayor, que los esperaba en la puerta. Ayudo a bajar a su Mamma y saco las maletas, mientras que todos saludaban a Nono. Este miro al castaño y el castaño lo miro. </p><p>-Has crecido mas desde la ultima es que te vi. -le sonrió el anciano. -Bienvenido Tsunayoshi. -nadie se esperaba que ellos dos se conocieran. </p><p>-Bueno, pasaron años desde la ultima ves que fuiste a casa. -le estrecho la mano con una sonrisa. -Gracias por todo abuelo. </p><p>-No hay de que, son mi familia. -comenzaron a caminar dentro de la mansión, Nana parecía mas que encantada con lo que veía, con una sonrisa y los ojos iluminados miro a sus dos hijos. </p><p>-¡Es tan hermosa! -le dijo con una sonrisa igual que un ángel. </p><p>-Me alegra que te guste Mamma. -le dijo Giotto, el castaño se limito a agarrar las maletas de su mama. </p><p>-Ahora les digo cual es la habitación de cada uno. - dijo Nono con una sonrisa, ahora tiene con quien pasar el tiempo, no como antes que tomaba el Te solamente con algunos de sus guardianes, agregando que la mayoría pasa mas tiempo en misiones que en la mansión.</p><p>Ahora tiene a sus dos nietos, su nuera, los guardianes de su nieto menor, Giotto, y los ,ahora, guardianes o compañero de su nieto mayor. Nono paso su mirada por Giotto primero, realmente cambio desde la ultima ves que lo vio, se comporta mejor que antes, sus sonrisas son brillantes, eligió bien al próximo capo Vongola. Ahora miraba a Tsuna, ese chico que alguna ves sonrió como lo hace Giotto ahora, tiene un porte suave, maduro, el de un hombre que paso y que tiene mucho por contar. Es comprensible, desde ya muy chico se obligo a si mismo a ser maduro, a ver la realidad que lo rodea. A no dejase llevar mucho por los sueños. La ultima ves que hablaron, fue por teléfono, el mismo le pregunto porque tanta seriedad o madures. El mismo le respondió, "Los sueños son hermosos, son el reflejo de lo que queremos o deseamos, pero soñar mucho no es bueno, si sueñas mucho tocaras las nubes y al hacerlo te chocaras, caerás tan duro contra la realidad que ya no creerás volver a dormir" esa respuesta le sorprendió tanto que quedo en silencio, cuando lo hizo el castaño simplemente siguio hablando, "Yo también sueño, tanto que me gustaría quedarme en ellos pero sueño con los pies en el suelo" </p><p>Sinceramente primero le pidió a Tsuna ser el Decimo Vongola, este se negó diciendo que Giotto es la mejor opción, el rubio tiene potencial para crecer. El castaño le dijo que el junto con Reborn convertiría a Giotto en un jefe que se vale por el mismo, tanto que los haga sentir orgulloso.Pero claro, es una conversación que Tsuna y el tuvieron. </p><p>Las sirvientas las sirvieron el Te, una ves que les dijo que cuarto tomarían cada uno estos decidieron curiosear por la mansión, hasta Nana quiso unirse a ellos. En cambio el castaño se quedo a tomar el Te con el junto con Reborn, cabe decir que el toma un Expresso, que solo dio se lo daba. </p><p>-Un soñador con los pies en la suelos. -pensó en voz alta, el castaño lo miro extraño por el comentario, las palabras le sonaban, hasta que se acordó. Sonrió de costado, llamando así la atención de Reborn. </p><p>-Un soñado con los pies en el suelo y las manos en el cielo. -le dijo Tsuna tomando el Te. -¿no seria así abuelo? </p><p>-Es verdad. -sonrió con amabilidad. - Reborn, amigo ¿como a el entrenamiento de Giotto-kun? -pregunto cambiando de tema. </p><p>-Bien pero le falta mucho por aprender. -respondió el, confundido por el intercambio de palabras de hace un momento. -es joven aun. </p><p>-¿Y el de Tsunayoshi-kun? tengo entendido que los arcobalenos lo están entrenando. -tomo una galletita y miro al hitman. </p><p>-Eso no te lo sabría responder. -confeso, asiendo que Nono lo mire. -Porque mayormente me encargo de que dame-Giotto no vaguee y se ponga hacer sus cosas, los demás arcobalenos tienen que responderte a esa pregunta.</p><p>-¡Es excelente-kora! -llego Coronello con los demás bebes, entrando ruidosamente por la puerta, Tsuna solo tomaba el Te y comía los dulces. </p><p>-No tengo queja alguna. -dijo Vyper. -me pagan bien y Tsuna no es idiota, las mejores combinaciones.</p><p>-Tan inteligente como para entender mis experimentos. -siguio Verde. - No tengo quejas yo tampoco, después de todo es el mejor alumno que tengo hasta ahora. </p><p>-Yo tampoco tengo quejas. -hablo Fon. - No se desvía de sus responsabilidades y nunca falto a algún entrenamiento. </p><p>-No digo que su condición física esta mal. -llamo la atención Lal. -Pero esta mejorando cada ves mas y en cada entrenamiento tiene un progreso impresionante. </p><p>Nono y Reborn mirando a los arcobales sorprendidos en sobremanera, para que gente orgullosa como ellos alaguen a una persona de esa manera es impresionante. Se sienten orgullosos pensaron los dos viendo el aura que desprendían, esa aura que pone la gente para presumir sus cosas agregándoles que están tranquilos. Miraron al castaño que estaba totalmente sonrojado y tomando el Te con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>-Jojo -rió divertido Nono, el castaño lo miro mas sonrojado. </p><p>-¡Abuelo! -se quejo avergonzado. </p><p>-Estoy orgulloso de ti Tsunayoshi. -todos en la sala se sorprendieron, tanto los guardianes que recién entraban a la sala, Giotto y los demás miraron atentamente la escena, Gokudera con los demás menores miraban todo felices y emocionados.- Te has vuelto en alguien que inspira a los demás, el mundo te inspira a ti y tu a ellos. Tan fuerte que nadie te puede romper, siempre fuiste la primera opción pero tu elegiste a la segunda. -eso solo Tsuna lo logro entender. -Y ahora veo que no te equivocas, tu viste un rayo enorme de luz la cual yo no vi primero, creíste en el y sigues creyendo.</p><p>-Voy a seguir creyendo en el, toda mi vida abuelo. -Nadie entendía, sabían que estaban hablando de alguien o algunos pero no sabían quienes.- No solo en el, también en los demás, hasta en mis guardianes. -Reborn y los arcobalenos conectaron los cables, ahora comprendían. -Si soy sincero creo que ellos tendrían que estar siguiendo a alguien como el y no a mi. -cuando las palabras "Mis guardianes" se escucho todos los menores sabían que se referían a ellos, se vieron tentados a quejarse por lo ultimo que dijo. </p><p>-Tsunayoshi, eres jefe del nuevo grupo independiente de Vongola, "Los segundo al mando", tienes tanta autoridad en Vongola como un capo.-el castaño lo miro sorprendido. -Ahora mismo eres la luz que los ilumina a todos para no desviarse, me di cuenta que todos ellos te tienen admiración y mucho respeto, ellos no te decepcionaran ¿tu vas hacerlo? </p><p>-¿Lo he hecho alguna ves? -pregunto con una sonrisa. </p><p>-¡Nunca! -gritaron sus guardianes emocionados. -¡Te seguiremos donde sea Tsuna-nii! -dijeron con determinación. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitulo 15.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Acéptalo. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Acéptalo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Acéptelo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Acéptalo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Acéptalo.</b>
</p><p>-¿Que...?-Pregunto casi en un susurro, sus ojos se sienten pesados y definitivamente no sabe que esta pasando, no tiene recuerdo de lo ultimo que paso. -...Aceptar ¿Que?</p><p>
  <em>¡Por favor, dame una oportunidad! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Mátalo.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>¡No me mates! ¡M-Mi esposa e hija! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Acéptalo. </b>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Mátalo. </b>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Gyaaaa! ¡Mi ojo! ¡¡Mi ojo...!! </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Seras juzgado. </b>
</p><p>-¡¡Para esto!! ¡¡Detengan esto!! -Una fuerte grito se escucho, haciendo eco en sus oídos. </p><p>-<b>No apartes la mirada. </b>- Otra se escucho detrás del grito.  </p><p>-<em>...¿Quien? ¿Que esta pasando?</em> -Se pregunto abriendo un poco los ojos, los siente muy pesados. </p><p>-<b>Este es el destino del heredero Vongola.</b> - Siguió.- S<b>i quieres un gran poder tienes que llevar estos grandes pecados. Estos son los antiguos pecados de los Vongola.</b></p><p>
  <b>Venganza.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Emboscadas.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Asesinato. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Traición.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Una insaciable sed de poder.</b>
</p><p> -<b>Tu, heredero Vongola ¿Tienes la determinación para llevar los pecados Vongola? </b></p><p>-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas! - Esa voz grito nuevamente, aterrada y nerviosa. -¡¡Tsuna-nii!! No quiero esto...detenlo...paralo...</p><p>-Gio...tto. -Susurro siendo más consciente de la situación. - <em>Giotto ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que estas tan asustado?</em> -Se pregunto tratando de mover su cuerpo, esta muy pesado. - <em>No...¿Quien esta causando esto? ¿Quien esta asustando a Giotto? </em></p><p>-Niisan, por favor... - Sollozos ahogados resuenan en sus oídos. </p><p>Alguien no solo esta asustando su hermano menor, sino que también le esta haciendo llorar. Su cuerpo se siente tan pesado y apenas puede mover un dedo, pero, Giotto le necesita. Giotto esta asustando llamándolo, llorando y aterrado, en un lugar que no conoce. El rubio dejo de llamarle Nii-san desde hace ya mucho tiempo, esta situación es grave.</p><p>-G-Giotto. -trato de gritar, le duele la garganta. - ¡Giotto! - Grito más fuerte, no le importo el peso en su cuerpo, logro levantarse tambaleándose.</p><p>Su hermano le necesita.</p><p> Miro con la vista borrosa las cosas delante suyo, el cuerpo de su hermano esta hecha una bola en el suelo, rodeado de personas que siguen hablándole ¿Le están torturando? Apretó sus dientes enojado dando el primer paso.</p><p>A Tsuna no le importa romperse todos los huesos si es por su familia, morir, pasar por mil torturas, que su cuerpo no pueda más, desangrarse, arrancarse el corazón, siempre y cuando su familia este viva, a salvo y protegida. </p><p>-Niisan. - Llamo Giotto apretando las manos sobre sus oídos. </p><p>-¡¡Giotto!! -Grito aun más fuerte, resonando en ese extraño lugar y sorprendiendo a esas personas alrededor de su hermano. El rubio levanto la cara inmediatamente, dejando que el castaño vea sus lagrimas, cosa que causo más enojo en este. </p><p>-¡Niisan! -Grito Giotto parándose y corriendo a su lado, no le importa chocar a esas personas.  </p><p>-<b>¿Que esta pasando?</b> -Pregunto una de las voces.- <b>¿Otro heredero?</b> </p><p>-<b>Es imposible.</b> </p><p>Tsuna abrazo a su hermano, estrujándolo en sus brazos. Giotto no  pudo evitar llorar con más intensidad, aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, el lugar donde siempre estuvo protegido.</p><p>-¿Que es este lugar Giotto? -Susurro el castaño. </p><p>-N-No se, me desperté acá. -Contesto de la misma manera, el castaño recorrió sus ojos por las personas, hasta parar en una persona enmascarada y apartada de todos. Sus miradas chocaron y frunció el ceño. -N-Niisan ¿E-Esto es Vongola? No quiero esto, no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas. </p><p>-Giotto, se que puedes superarlo. - Hablo en alto, queriendo ignorar las miradas de esas personas. - Se que esto es difícil, mucho, pero este es el mundo en el que vivimos. </p><p>-T-Tan cruel y frió. - Dijo el rubio, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del castaño. </p><p>Tsuna cerro lo ojos dolorosamente.- Si...este mundo es cruel y frío, increíblemente cruel y frío. - Acepto abrazando más fuerte a su hermano.- No entiendo que esta pasando. Pero si algo se, es que no tienes que cargas los errores de otra persona ¡Nunca! Ellos solo están poniendo en tus hombros las cosas que hicieron y se arrepienten de hacer en su pasado. </p><p>Giotto salio de su escondite para mirara los ojos miel de Tsuna, este le sonríe suavemente. -Diles lo que piensas, lo gritabas antes. </p><p>-Mnm.- Asintió con la cabeza limpiando sus lagrimas, se dio vuelta y miro con algo de temor a esas figuras. - Yo no quiere un poder así. -Declaro directamente. </p><p>Esas personas se movieron sorprendidas, casi inquietas.</p><p>-Pensé que podía hacer lo que fuera por tener poder para proteger a mis amigos. - Siguió.- ¡No necesito esa clase de poder! Si necesito cargar con todos esos errores ¡¡Prefiero destruir Vongola!!</p><p>Una luz los segó a los dos, instintivamente Tsuna protegió de Giotto con su cuerpo, para que nada les toque. Cuando la luz se fue, pudieron ver a todos los jefes Vongola, incluso el noveno. </p><p>-¿Nono? -Pregunto el castaño, este solo le sonrió.</p><p>-<b>Tu determinación es aceptada.</b> -El hombre que es endemoniadamente el calco de su hermano hablo, Vongola primo. - <b>El prosperar o el parecer dependerá de ti, Décimo Vongola.</b></p><p>Giotto se sacudió sorprendido, apretando sus manos a los brazos de Tsuna. No se dio cuenta, por tonto que suene, del gran parecido que tienen. </p><p>-<b>Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, es hora de que heredes la prueba Vongola.</b> - Primo hizo brillar sus guantes, causando que los hermanos cierren sus ojos fuertemente, Tsuna encerró más e sus brazos a Giotto, protegiéndolo de la luz tan segadora. </p><p>
  <b>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</b>
</p><p>Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue una tonada roja que refleja preocupación y temor, pero, más que nada preocupación. Con los ojos entrecerrados lineo una sonrisa suave y levanto una mano para acariciar la cabeza de Enma. </p><p>-¡Tsuna-kun! -Dijo este aliviado, dejando salir todo el aire en sus pulmones.- Es bueno que este bien.</p><p>-¿Que paso Enma? No recuerdo nada.- Pregunto en voz baja, tiene sueño y esta exhausto.</p><p>-Te desmayaste cuando llegamos a la mansión. - Explico tomándole de la mano, frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas. - Con ayuda de los sirvientes de trajimos a tu habitacion. </p><p>-Oh.- Soltó recordando todo, cierto, llego a la mansión Vongola con Enma, sintió una oleadas de cansancio y se desmayo poco después. -¿Donde esta Giotto? </p><p>-Giotto-kun, él... -Suspiro mirándolo a los ojos. - Él se desmayo antes que tu, esta en su habitación con los demás. </p><p>-Los chicos deben estar muy preocupados. - Comento. </p><p>-Si, tuve que sacarlos para que descanses tranquilo. - Sonrió suavemente, Tsuna sonrió igual. </p><p>-Gracias, Enma-kun. </p><p>-¡Giotto, tienes que descansar!/G tiene razón Giotto, tu cuerpo esta muy cansado./ Yare, yare estas siendo imprudente Giotto./Hn./ Nu fufu, es mejor que te acuestes Vongola antes de que lo haga yo./ ¡Sawada, al limite, tienes que descansar! -Hablaron unas voces todas al mismo tiempo. </p><p>Tsuna se sentó con ayuda del pelirrojo, esperando la aparición de su hermano menor. La puerta fue abierta de golpe,dejando ver primero al rubio. Se nota a simple vista que esta cansado y en cualquier momento puede caer dormido. </p><p>-Niisan. - Dijo Giotto, frunciendo el ceño mientras contiene las lagrimas. Los dos pasaron un mal rato. </p><p>-Giotto. - Dijo sonriendo y permitiendo que el rubio le abrace fuertemente. </p><p>Todos sus amigos les miran preocupados, ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de seguir despiertos, pero la preocupación por él otro les mantiene en pie. Giotto escondió su rostro, le gusta los abrazos de su hermano mayor, le hacer sentir protegido y le tranquiliza. Poco a poco dejo que su consciencia se apagara, ya no esta preocupado. </p><p>-Tsuna-kun... -Hablo Enma mirándolo. </p><p>-Estoy bien. -Río entre dientes.</p><p>-Las cosas sucedieron de otra manera.- Reborn apareció frente suyo, ocultando su vista bajo de sombrero. Tsuna estuvo por abrir la boca.- Duerme Tsuna, te explicare todo cuando despiertes. </p><p>-Bien.- Susurro acomodando a Giotto en sus brazos, dejándose llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.</p><p>Tiene muchas cosas que saber una vez que despierte. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capitulo 16.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Frunciendo el ceño fuertemente, Tsuna, escucho la explicación de la novena generación y Reborn. Su hermano esta a su lado, sorprendido y tenso. </p><p>-Entonces...- Hablo el castaño apretando el puente de su nariz. - ¿Eso fue el juicio Vongola? </p><p>-Si. -Confirmo Nono.- Se supone que solo debe pasarle a Giotto-kun, no sabemos la cusa de porque fuiste incluido Tsunayoshi. </p><p>-¿Como que no fue completada? -Susurro aterrado el rubio, bajo la cabeza y apretó sus manos en sus rodillas. -¿Después de eso no...? -Dijo en un hilo de voz. </p><p>-No Dame-Giotto.- Hablo Reborn con firmeza, escondió su cara detrás de su sombrero. -El juicio fue interrumpido, no sabemos que fue la causa. </p><p>-¿Quieres decir que todo lo que vimos en ese lugar solo fue el comienzo? -Pregunto Tsuna abriendo los ojos, frunció el ceño más notoriamente. -¿Giotto tiene que más de lo que vio? </p><p>-Lo que vieron no lo tenían que ver.- Nono suspiro. -Alguien manipulo las cosas, no desde el futuro, tampoco del presente. </p><p>-¿Del pasado? -Pregunto Giotto, sentándose sin que nadie se de cuenta más cerca de su hermano mayor, bueno, el castaño si lo sintió.</p><p>Los guardianes de Nono se quedaron al margen, viendo a los dos hermanos. En la historia de la familia Vongola nunca han escuchado hablar de unos hermanos tan unidos como estos, parecen que cada uno sabe lo que piensa él otro en cuestión de segundos. No necesitan una segunda mirada para saber que hacer. Reborn sonrió bajo su sombrero, aunque rápidamente se fue. </p><p>-Esas fueron las señales que sentimos.- Respondió el Noveno, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa. - Es un problema que se necesita arreglar de raíz. </p><p>-¿Que quieres decir abuelo? -Pregunto el rubio.- Mi entrenamiento con las llamas no avanza casi nada, siento que mis poderes son muy limitados. </p><p>-¿Desde cuando? -Reborn frunció el ceño.</p><p>-Desde que desperté. - Contesto.</p><p>-¿Y tu Tsuna? -Dirigió sus ojos onix al castaño, quien tiene sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y cara en las manos.</p><p>-Nada cambio.- Solo un suspiro.- Quien sea que este haciendo esto, es irritante. - Apretó sus dientes de la frustración.</p><p>-Viajaran al pasado.- Soltó de golpe Nono, Giotto se estremeció y levanto la cara, Tsuna abrió sus ojos pero no se movió.</p><p>-¡¿A-Al pasado?! -Grito el rubio sorprendido. </p><p>-Si. -Dijo Reborn.- El tiempo/época serán completamente diferentes, las cosas en ese entonces eran más difíciles que ahora, una palabra y despídete del mundo. La mafia es incluso peor, disturbios por todos lados, tienes que saber con quien hablar y con quien no. </p><p>-Lamentablemente solo dos personas viajaran.- Nono retomo la palabra. - Y esas serán ustedes, Tsunayoshi, Giotto-kun.</p><p>-Wow, wow, wow.- Tsuna estiro una mano negando con su dedo, les sonrió y dijo.- No.</p><p>-Tsunayoshi...</p><p>-Un momento abuelo.- Corto.- Llego de la escuela, me desmayo, me despierto en un lugar que no conozco, me encuentro con que Giotto esta teniendo una especie de tortura mental, en la cual yo no debería estar incluido, por cierto, eso es aun peor, si me entero que le hacen daño a Giotto nadie en esta mansión sale bien parado ¡Y ahora me dicen que tengo que viajar al pasado! </p><p>-Niisan.- Susurro Giotto nervioso. - ¿Mal día? </p><p>-No sabes cuanto.- Respondió cerrando los ojos fuertemente, un dolor de cabeza le esta agarrando. </p><p>-Sabemos que esto es difícil.-Hablo Nono, mirando directamente a los ojos de Tsuna. - Ninguno en esta sala esta contento con esto, pero esa o esas personas están metiéndose en los asuntos de Vongola. Limitando las capacidades de mi sucesor.- Miro a Giotto.- Y metiendo a mi nieto mayor en esto. </p><p>-Giotto no es solo tu sucesor.- Gruño Tsuna, Nono se dio cuenta que hizo mal uso de sus palabras, no es lo que quiso decir.</p><p>-No solo se trata de eso.- Llamo la atención Reborn.- Si nuestro enemigo esta en el pasado puede afectar nuestro presente, destruyéndolo por completo.</p><p>Tsuna y Giotto se miraron, los dos saben de que va todo esto. Sus amigos, familia y presente esta en juego, muchas vidas incluso. Para detener esto tienen que ir los dos al pasado, suena tan irreal. Bueno, no tanto como pelear contra Tercero y salir casi muertos.  </p><p>- ¿P-Podemos tener un momento a solas? -Pregunto Giotto, se levanto sin obtener respuesta y agarro la mano pequeña de Tsuna, sacándolo corriendo.</p><p>-¿Giotto? ¡Giotto! -Grito Tsuna parandolo, si no fuera porque grito los dos estarían cayendo por las escaleras. </p><p>-¿Pasado? ¿Ir al pasado? -Escucho el castaño, el rubio esta hablando entre dientes. </p><p>Apretando los labios, el mayor abrazo al menor. Giotto se aferro a sus brazos, las cosas que tubo que ver en el 'Juicio de los Vongolas' realmente le afecto, tanta sangre, gritos y suplicas. </p><p>-Tengo miedo Nii-san.- Susurro Giotto contra su cuello, tratando de esconderse del mundo. </p><p>-Esta bien, es normal tener miedo.- Hablo apoyando su mejilla contra la cabeza del rubio.- No tienes que acostumbrarte a lo que viste hay, mientras que siga asqueandote esta bien. -Cerro los ojos.- Pero, Giotto....Tenemos que hacerlo. </p><p>-¡¿Niisan?! -Exclamo, trato de alejarse del abrazo, Tsuna no le dejo, lo mantuvo fuertemente abrazado. No quiere que vea su expresión, tiene que controlarse primero. </p><p>-No me gusta la idea de viajar al pasado.- Afirmo.- Tampoco me gusta que estén atentando contra Vongola y la familia Giotto.- El nombrado se calmo en sus brazos.-  Nos enfrentamos a alguien que no conocemos.</p><p>-¿Y si fallamos? -Pregunto en un susurro.- ¿Que haremos? ¿Abandonar todo?</p><p>-¡No vamos a fallar! -Grito frunciendo el ceño. -¿Donde esta el Giotto que conozco? ¡No dejes que algo como el 'Juicio Vongola' te cambie! Tienes tus formas de hacer las cosas, dijiste que no cargarías con los errores de otras personas, se que tienes miedo  y no te culpo.- Se separo de su hermano menor y lo agarro por lo hombros.- Pensar de esa manera no te lleva a ninguna parte Giotto, eres más fuerte que esto, eres más fuerte que ellos, Giotto eres mi hermano. </p><p>-Niisan... </p><p>-Son tus amigos los que están en peligro, tu futuro, tu presente y las cosas que más quieres.- Siguió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - Prometiste cambiar Vongola para mejor ¿Que estas haciendo? </p><p>-Lo siento.- Bajo la cabeza.- Me encerré y no pensé con claridad.- Suspiro sin mirarlo, siente vergüenza de hacerlo. -Gracias Niisan, por...todo. </p><p>-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Te lo prometí. -Eso le saco una sonrisa brillante al rubio. -Ahora, tenemos que volver con el abuelo y Reborn.</p><p>
  <b>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* </b>
</p><p>-Dije que haría esta misión, pero ¡No me voy a poner esta ropa! -Lazo la ropa por el aire.- Lo acepto, no tengo un cuerpo muy masculino pero no es para que me jueguen bromas.- Dijo con lagrimas de cocodrilo. </p><p>En el suelo callo un vestido corto, antiguo, todos los guardianes miradan al castaño escapar de las garras de las sirvientas, quienes fueron mandadas por Reborn para que Tsuna se vista. </p><p>-Aww.- Dijo Giotto con los hombros caídos, mirando con compasion a su hermano mayor. </p><p>Siempre a protegido a Tsuna de las personas, el castaño tiene un cuerpo que fácilmente le hace pasar por una mujer, cosa que paso años antes de que lo acepte. Es en los momentos donde puede sentirse mayor, protegiendo quien lo hizo con él. </p><p>-¿En serio Reborn? -Pregunto el rubio mirando al hitman.- ¿Por que no puede ponerse la misma ropa que yo? Después de todo nos vamos hacer pasar por gemelos ¿No? </p><p>-Tch.- Chasqueo la lengua bebiendo expresso, bajo su sombrero y respondió.- Bien Dame-Giotto, pero esa ropa la guardaran para el viaje. </p><p>Giotto tiene puesto un chaleco negro de botones dorados, unos pantalones que le llegan a las rodillas a cuadros color verde, botas largas y una camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata suelta roja <b>(N/A:Como la ropa de Oz, Pandora Hearts) </b>Tsuna viene luchando desde temprano, no quiere poner ropa de mujer, menor un corset y vestido. </p><p>-¡Niisan! ¿Puedo vestirte? -Pregunto el rubios sonriendo y corriendo hasta su lado. </p><p>-Esta bien.- Suspiro cansado ¿Que tienen todos con querer vestirle? Su animo esta algo apagado desde que no volvió a ver a Enma, le dijeron que tubo que volver a su mansión, claramente ocupado. -<em>Tres días desde que no le veo. </em>-Pensó para si mismo, entre cerrando los ojos con un sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas. </p><p>-¡Ya esta Niisan! -Dijo Giotto cantando, el castaño parpadeo, haha, no presto atención para nada.</p><p>Oh, su hermano menor no tiene mal gusto. Aunque no se lleva muy bien con los pantalones cortos a cuerpo ¿Que le puso su hermano? Un chaleco negro con botones rojos, camisa blanca, un short blanco a cuerpo -Que es más corto que el que tiene Giotto.- botas que le llegan hasta la rodilla, las cuales tiene un poco de taco y por ultimo un gran saco color rojo/blanco.</p><p>-Juudaime, Tsuna-nii.- Llamo Hayato, caminando hasta ellos con sus anteojos puestos y una cola de caballo baja.- ¿Como se llaman? </p><p>-Soy Luciano, <em>'Luchiano'.</em>- Dijo Tsuna poniendo una mano en el pecho y se inclino un poco<b>.</b></p><p>Giotto sonrió poniendo sus brazos detrás de él, movió sus piernas. -Soy Celio, <em>'Chelio'</em></p><p>-Gemelos italianos.- Dijeron a la par juntando sus manos y mirando a sus amigos.</p><p>-<em>Fácilmente puede pasarse como gemelos</em>.- Pensaron con una gota en la sien. </p><p>¿Por que los dos actúan de manera ta extraña? Bueno, fue Reborn quien les dijo que se comporten así. Mientras que Tsuna es el gemelo mayor agradable, bromista y que esconde todo bajo su sonrisa, Giotto es el gemelo menor que esta siempre junto a su hermano, siguiendo sus pasos y actuando igual, casi la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>-¿Están listos? -pregunto Reborn cargando a León, Giotto agarro las mochilas, donde tienen sus cosas. -Esta misión puede tardar mucho tiempo. </p><p>-<em>¿Me voy sin despedirme de Enma?</em> -Se pregunto Tsuna poniéndose la mochila. </p><p>-No te preocupes Tsuna. - Les apunto.- Dame-Enma dijo que hablaría contigo cuando vuelvas.- Y disparo. </p><p>No les dio tiempo ni de despedirse de sus amigos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capitulo 17.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>El golpeteo de los caballos, las ruedas de los carros, las pisadas de las personas y voces llegaron  los oídos de Tsuna, muy ruidosos para su gusto. Deben estar haciendo muchas cosas en la mansión para que estén tan animadas. </p><p>-....- Esta consiente pero no abre los ojos, a su lado siente a alguien, él mismo esta apoyado en esa persona, como esa esta apoyado en el. -<em>¡¿Caballos y ruedas de madera?!</em> -Abrió los ojos de golpe.</p><p>Miro para todas partes, tratando de acostumbrarse al intenso sol, la ciudad donde se encuentra no se parece en nada a Namimori, es más...antiguo. </p><p>-<em>¡Cierto! Estoy en el pasado.</em>- Suspiro aliviado.- <em>¿Donde exactamente estoy?</em> -Se pregunto con una gota en la sien.- <em>¿Y Giotto? ¿Donde esta? </em>-Miro desesperadamente para todas partes, hasta que cayo en cuenta de que su hermano esta durmiendo a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.</p><p>-Hey, Gio-Celio, despierta Celio.- Lo agito suavemente, un signo de enojo salio en su frente, el rubio no se despierta.-¡Celio! -Le grito en el oído.</p><p>-¡¿Que?! -Despertó de golpe, parpadeo tres veces mirandolo. -¿Niisan qu-? </p><p>-Celio.- Advirtió, haciendo que Giotto se de cuenta de la cosas. - Es hora de que nos vallamos. </p><p>Las personas les estaba mirando extraño, claro, hablan Japones y no Italiano. Agarraron sus mochila rápido y salieron corriendo, con cada paso se saco de Tsuna se movía, al igual que el chaleco del rubio. </p><p>-¿Donde estamos Luciano? -Pregunto Giotto mirando al castaño, dejaron de correr y ahora caminan por las calles de piedra. </p><p>-No se.- Nego con la cabeza, sinceramente le gustaría pensar que están en Sicilia todavía. Empujo a Giotto cerca de una señora, él levanto una ceja interrogante y Tsuna solo movió su mano para adelante. Tiene que practicar su Italiano.-<em><span class="u"> Mi dispiace, signora,in che città ci troviamo?*</span></em> -Pregunto, la mujer se dio vuelta y le miro de arriba abajo, parecía sorprendida pero se recompuso como después.</p><p>-<span class="u"><em>¡Oh!</em></span> -Exclamo.-  <em><span class="u">Stai dicendo che sei un alieno?*</span></em> -Giotto asintió con la cabeza. -<span class="u"><em>Italia, Sicilia. </em></span></p><p>-<span class="u"><em>Grazie signora</em></span>.- La saludo con la mano, regreso con Tsuna.</p><p>El castaño se encontraba delante de una caja de manzanas, hablando con el verdulero y poco después agarro dos manzanas rojas, grandes y frescas.</p><p>-¡Nii- <em>Luciano</em>! -Llamo, tiene que acostumbrarse al nombre.</p><p>-Celio, <em>in che città ci troviamo?* </em>-Pregunto lanzandole una manzana, se muy rejado para alguien que esta a 400 años en el pasado.</p><p>-Italia, Sicilia antigua. -Contesto mordiendo la manzana. - ¿A quien estamos buscando exactamente? Reborn solo nos disparo antes de que nos diga algo. </p><p>-No se.- Dijo.- Vamos a tener que buscar nosotros, Nono nos dio dinero para un buen tiempo. </p><p>-Eso significa ¿Que vamos a tener que espiar a Vongola? -Hablo por lo bajo. </p><p>Los dos llegaron a un parque bastante agradable, hay muchas personas trabajando y niños corriendo por todos lados. Miraron alrededor, por un momento olvidando la misión. </p><p>-Si, no tenemos que dejar que la primera generación Vongola sepa de nosotros. -Susurro sentándose como indio dejando la mochila a un costado en el césped.</p><p>-Todos nos miran Niisan.- Dijo Giotto mirando la tierra.- ¿Somo tan extraños? </p><p>-No creo Celio ¿Sera por que somos extranjeros? -Levanto una ceja, desde ahora tiene que ser Luciano, un chico agradable que esconde mucho bajo una sonrisa.</p><p>-No me gusta la atención Luciano.</p><p>-Levanta la cabeza e ignóralos Celio.- Dijo Tsuna, levanto su dedo y lo apunto.- Sabes que tienes que hacer. </p><p>-<em>Ahora soy Celio, no Giotto.</em>- Pensó el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza, levanto sus mirada y les sonrió a todas las personas que les miran, sacudió sus mano de un lado al otro.</p><p>Algunas chicas suspiraron, otras se desmayaron y algunos hombres siguieron trabajando. Giotto quiso morirse de vergüenza hay mismo mientras que Tsuna tiene que controlar su risa. </p><p>-<em><span class="u">¡Aiuto! ¡Aiuto! </span></em></p><p>Lo gritos se un niño llamaron la atención de las personas a su alrededor, el castaño mordió la manzana mirando y el rubio mastico. Por ahora quieren tomar las cosas con calma, la misión que les dieron no es fácil.</p><p>Un niño corre muy rápido, trata de escapar de cuatro hombre corpulentos y rudos. Ellos corren enojados, sus caras rojas les delata ¿Tienen encima basura? Ugh, que asco. </p><p>Frunciendo el ceño al ver la escena, Giotto y Tsuna se miraron.- <span class="u"><b>No se metan en problemas.</b></span>- La voz de Reborn resonó en sus cabezas.</p><p>El mejor hitman del mundo se los dijo a Tsuna y Giotto, no a Luciano y Celio...¿No?</p><p>Sonriendo se levantaron, se pusieron las mochilas y tiraron las manzanas en una caja, corrieron teniendo una idea en la cabeza. Se conocen tan bien que no hace falta que planeen algo. </p><p>-<span class="u"><em>¡Aiuto! ¡Aiuto!</em></span> -Grito más fuerte, aun así las personas no le ayudaron. </p><p>Tarareando una canción Tsuna se acerco saltando hasta un hombre, dicho hombre tiene cuatro cajas de leña en la mano, de un caderaso lo empujo. Este gritando golpeo a otras personas, causado un gran disturbio. </p><p>-<em><span class="u">¡Bastardo!</span></em> -Grito uno de los hombres al niño.</p><p>-<span class="u"><em>¡Aiuto! ¡Ai</em></span>- Una mano le taco la boca y de un jalo entro al callejón. -<span class="u"><em>¡Mnm! ¡MMM!</em></span> </p><p>-Shh, tranquilo. -Dijo Giotto, liberándolo, el niño se dio vuelta y le miro.- <span class="u"><em>Mi spiace tanto, stai bene? *</em></span></p><p>- <span class="u"><em>Si, sto bene, grazie!</em></span> *-Le sonrió, mostrando así que le faltan algunos dientes. </p><p>Las personas seguían peleando entre ellas, uno entre ellos de pelo verde, adolescente y con un ojos cerrado, mirada todo sorprendido. Tsuna paso corriendo delante suyo, causando que le mirara y su sorpresa paso a Shock. El saco moverse de un lado al otro fue lo ultimo que vio.</p><p>El castaño llego hasta donde esta Giotto con el niño, hablaban entre ellos, pararon una vez que le vieron.</p><p>-<span class="u"><em>Stai bene?*</em></span> -Le pregunto a Giotto, este le regalo una sonrisa. </p><p>-  <span class="u"><em>signorina, lei e Celio somigliano molto a Giotto! </em></span>-Dijo sorprendido el niño, Tsuna ignoro el hecho de que lo confundieron con una chica.</p><p>-¿Giotto? -Se pregunto Tsuna.- Oh, cierto que Reborn dijo que Vongola Primo tiene el mismo nombre que Giotto. </p><p>-Lo recuerdo.- El rubio sintió con la cabeza, el niño los mira confundido. </p><p>- <em><span class="u">Giotto e gli altri sono stati occupati, molti attacchi si prodursi questi giorni*</span></em> -El niño los saco de sus pensamientos, atrayendo su atención totalmente. Parece triste y amargado, Tsuna le dio una manzana, la cual le saco una brillante sonrisa.</p><p>- <span class="u"><em>Puoi dirci più busta quegli attacchi?*</em></span> -Pregunto el rubio sonriendo a la par del castaño, sus roles de gemelos juguetones salio.</p><p>Dieron un gran paso y es el primer día que están en el pasado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mi dispiace, signora,in che città ci troviamo? : Disculpe señora ¿En que ciudad estamos?  </p><p> Stai dicendo che sei un alieno? :Por lo tanto, eres un extranjero? </p><p>in che città ci troviamo? : ¿En que ciudad estamos?   </p><p>¡Aiuto! -¡Ayuda! </p><p>Mi spiace tanto, stai bene? : Lo siento mucho ¿Estas bien?</p><p>Si, sto bene, grazie! : Si, estoy bien, gracias!   ~</p><p>Stai bene?: ¿Estas bien?  </p><p> signorina, lei e Celio somigliano molto a Giotto: Señorita, usted y Celio de parecen mucho a Giotto!</p><p>Giotto e gli altri sono stati occupati, molti attacchi si prodursi questi giorni: Giotto y los demás han estado ocupados, muchos ataques se produjeron estos días.</p><p>Puoi dirci più busta quegli attacchi?: ¿Puedes decirnos más sobre aquellos ataques?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capitulo 18.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dando saltos y giros mientras camina Tsuna se puso a meditar, estar actuando de esta manera le hace sentir como un niño, contuvo el impulso de suspirar, ya que ahora es Luciano y no Tsuna.</p><p>Por otra parte, a Giotto se le hace extraño ver a su hermano mayor actuar tan...¿Infantil? Le ha visto toda su vida actuar de manera responsable, calmada y amable, se le hace raro. Aunque lo hace por la misión, solo por eso. 'Celio' tienes que ser casi como su gemelo mayor, infantil la mayoría de las veces y fácilmente se deja llevar por él, es como si tuviera un complejo de hermano.</p><p>Cosa que acepta que tiene. </p><p>-El niño dijo que los ataques son siempre contra los aliados de Vongola ¿Que haremos Luciano? -Pregunto Giotto, en este momento los dos están subiendo por un edificio abandonado, una gran pelea se esta produciendo debajo. </p><p>-Por ahora no tenemos que llamar la atención de Vongola.- Dijo colocando un dedo en su pera de forma pensativa. - Mnm, Reborn dijo que la primera generación Vongola es un calco de todos, más tuya y tus guardianes. </p><p>-Eso es aterrador.- Comento, un escalofríos involuntario le paso por la espalda.- No me di cuenta cuando nos encontramos que me parezco a Primo. </p><p>Con cada salto que daba la mochila en su espalda rebotaba, se escucharon el golpe de las monedas.- Muy aterrador, puedes decir que eres su hijo y todo el mundo te creería.</p><p>Dejaron de caminar una vez quedaron frente a una pared destruida, que les deja ver con claridad la gran pelea. Pelean con armas de fuego, armas blanca y lo que más se nota fue las llamas de distintos atributos. Los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, algunos tratan de escapar y muchos ya están muertos, Reborn no mintió cuando dijo que la mafia es peor en el pasado. </p><p>Giotto cerro sus ojos fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuna, quien le acaricio el cabello, esta bien, su hermano no tiene porque se eso. Ni ahora y por un largo tiempo. </p><p>Entre medio de toda la batalla, Tsuna pudo ver con claridad un pequeño pero fuerte grupo que pelea contra todos los hombres. </p><p>La primera generación.</p><p>Un pelirrojo que es endemoniadamente parecido a G, le grita a otro que es igual a Lampo, uno que es el calco de Asari y Daemon miran todo, cada tanto riendo, el que se parece a Alude pelea alejado de los demás, parece enojado. Y entre ellos esta Primo, que mira a los demás antes de gritar algo.</p><p>-¡Que no tengo hijos G! -Grito fuertemente golpeando la cara de un hombre, poco después esquivo una navaja. </p><p>-¡Yo los vi! ¡Lo juro! -Grito el rayo, temblando cada vez que alguien se le acerca. -¡Eran un chico y una chica! </p><p>Giotto/Celio levanto la cara con rapidez, Tsuna frunció el ceño ¿Cuando les vieron? Sera...en el disturbio que crearon hace un rato. Mucha gente se reunió en ese lugar.</p><p>-¡Salvaron a un niño de los hombres de Carlos! ¡Ahhh! ¡No te acerques! ¡No te acerques! -Grito corriendo, ya que una persona le persigue con un palo. </p><p>-¡Idiota! - Grito el pelirrojo disparando al hombre que perseguía al rayo. -¡¿Los hombres de Carlos?! </p><p>-¡Escuche que el niño arruino la propuesta de matrimonio que le iba a dar a su novia! -Grito escondiéndose detrás de su escudo.</p><p>-¡Hahahaha! Eso seguro que salio mal.- Río un pelinegro agitando su espada, parecía feliz al hablar Japones.</p><p>-Nu fufufu ¿No llevaban solo tres días saliendo? -Pregunto uno que es terrorificamente parecido a Daemon. -De todo modos ¿Que hicieron los 'Hijos de Giotto'? </p><p>-¡No tengo hijos! </p><p>-La chica...La chica empujo a unos trabajadores, comenzó una pelea, el chico escapo con el niño. -Explico mirando a sus amigos, se miraron entre ellos antes de dirigirse a Primo.</p><p>-Suena...- Comenzó el pelirrojo.</p><p>-Suena a algo que harías Giotto. -Termino el pelinegro sonriendo.</p><p>-¡Que no tengo hijos! -Grito más fuerte golpeando en el rostro a tres hombres. </p><p>
  <b>Por otro lado.</b>
</p><p>-<em>¡No lo hagas Niisan!</em> -Grito susurrando Giotto, agarrando fuertemente a Tsuna, hace unos momento cayeron al suelo. </p><p>-<em>Suéltame Giotto, déjame mostrarle quien es la chica</em>.- Respondió con voz de ultratumbas, trata de llegar al borde de la pared destruida. </p><p>-<em>Están hablando de nosotros</em>.- Dijo el rubio con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda del castaño, sin soltarlo. -<em>No podemos dejar que nos descubran.</em> </p><p>-<em>¡No soy una chica!</em> -Grito susurrando, frunció el ceño sonrojado e hizo puchero.</p><p>-<em>¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa ahora?!</em> -Grito en el mismo tono, alterado.  </p><p>Tsuna suspiro y dejo caer su cuerpo completamente al suelo, Giotto se apoyo en sus rodillas con los brazos alrededor del estomago del castaño, levanto su cara y sonrió. Hizo pose de victoria, festejo en silencio. Giotto 1, Tsuna 0. </p><p>Su festejo hizo que las mochilas que están a su lado de movieran, esta se fue para atrás y golpeo unos escombros. Estos escombros chocaron contra una madera, dicha madera se vio y golpeo un barril, el barril cayo y rodó hasta caer desde la tercer plata del edificio abandonado donde estaban.  </p><p>El barril se estrello contra el suelo, las madera salieron volando y el estruendo llamo la atención de todos, Giotto quedo en los brazos en al aire -Pose de victoria.- la boca y ojos abiertos. Tsuna parpadeo unas cuentas veces. </p><p>La primera generación y esos hombres los miraban, Vongola en shock, los otros como una oportunidad de ganar. </p><p>-...- El rayo les miro apuntándolos, sorprendido.- ¡Son ellos! ¡Los hijos de Giotto!</p><p>-¡¿Que diablos están diciendo idiota?! ¡Piensa antes de hablar! -Grito el pelirrojo golpeando en la cabeza al rayo.</p><p>-¡Lampo! -Regañaron el pelinegro y el rubio. </p><p>-Nu fufuf, si no lo matan ustedes lo hago yo.</p><p>-Hn.</p><p>-<em>¡¿Que hice?!</em> -Se grito Giotto/Celio.</p><p>Giotto 1, Tsuna 1. </p><p>-Celio agarra las mochilas.- Susurro Tsuna lineando una sonrisa infantil.</p><p>-¿Eh? -Pregunto el rubio, todavía en la misma posición, las mochilas no muy lejos de ellos. </p><p>-¡Celio! -Grito el castaño. </p><p>El nombrado se levanto y de un manotazo agarro las mochila, el castaño no les dio una segunda mirada. Tomo de la mano de su hermano, corrieron. </p><p>-¡¡Hice que nos descubriera!! -Grito Giotto bajando rápidamente las escaleras. -Ahora Primo sabe de nosotros. </p><p>-¡Ya no importa! -Contesto Tsuna mirando para todas partes, llegaron al segundo piso. - Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir.</p><p>Tsuna tiene experiencia en estas cosas, el escapar, esconderse, todos por sus misiones. Ahora, que esta con Giotto/Celio quiere que aprende unos cuantos trucos. Solo por las dudas, el castaño sabe que en algún momento Giotto tiene que aprende hacer algunas cosas.  </p><p>-¿Por donde Luciano? -Pregunto el rubio tomando aire. </p><p>-Seguramente ya cerraron las salidas de abajo.- Explico mirándolo.- Tenemos que buscar otra manera de salir, busca cualquier cosa. </p><p>-¡Bien! </p><p>Se separaron, mirando por las ventanas, algunas con garrotes y otras cerradas con madera. Casi ninguna vía de escape, pasos rápidos se escucharon, alterando ligeramente a Tsuna. Están corriendo para llegar.</p><p>-¡Niisan! -Tsuna corrió rápidamente hacia su hermano.</p><p>Se encontró con que Giotto/Celio creo una vía de escape, una ventana y una larga madera gruesa que llega al edificio de al lado. Sonrió levantando un pulgar arriba, el rubio se sintió feliz por eso. </p><p>-¡¿Donde están?! </p><p>-¡Deben estar por acá! ¡Búsquenlos!</p><p>-¡Si! </p><p>-Vamos, vamos.- Susurro Tsuna empujando a Giotto, este se subió a la madera y gateando paso, le lanzo la mochila. </p><p>El castaño acomodo el gran saco que tiene puesto a un lado, gateo unos cuantos pasos con cuidado. Giotto pesa menos que él. </p><p>-¡Hay están! -Grito uno apuntándolo. </p><p>-¡Atrapen a la chica! </p><p>-¡¿Quien es la chica?! -Grito gruñendo y casi dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo. </p><p>-¡Luciano! -Grito Giotto con lagrimas de cocodrilo. </p><p>-¡Córranse! -El pelirrojo que estaba antes con Primo, le disparo a unos cuantos y trato de correr hacia Tsuna. </p><p>El castaño estaba a nada de llegar al otro extremo, se sujeto de los brazos de Celio/Giotto y bajo. Los dos contuvieron aire mientras que Tsuna trata de empujar con su bota la madera, para que no los persigan. De una patada la madera cayo.</p><p>-¡Vamonos! -Grito agarrando la mano de su hermano y las mochilas. </p><p>-¡Diablos! -Grito el pelirrojo mirándolos. -¡Giotto, van para otro lado!</p><p>-¡No los dejen escapar! -Grito otro hombre.  </p><p>Tsuna y Giotto solo corrieron lejos. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capitulo 19.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Giotto/Celio trato de regular su respiración, vienen corriendo desde hace un buen rato, aunque Tsuna parece tan fresco como una lechuga, el rubio no se salva. </p><p>Corriendo por toda Sicilia, escapando de las garras de Vongola y esos otros hombres. Corrieron sobre techos, callejones y un montón de pasadizos. No tienen idea de donde están, antes no le preocupaba eso. </p><p>-Bueno...- Hablo Tsuna apoyándose contra la pared cruzándose en brazos y suspirando, puede dejar de ser Luciano por momentos.- Pudimos descubrir que Vongola esta teniendo problemas. </p><p>-N-No sabemos con quien.- Menciono Giotto sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas. -Ahora ellos saben de nosotros por mi culpa. </p><p>-No te atormentes.- Le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo.- Siento que esto pasaría de alguna manera u otra. </p><p>-Reborn y el abuelo no nos explicaron mucho de lo que tenemos que hacer.- Comento mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.- No entiendo nada.</p><p>-Si dependes de los demás nunca aprenderás.-Le dijo. No hablaron entre ellos después de eso, solo el sonido de una gotera y el viento moviendo los papeles se escucho. -Estamos 400 años en el pasado. -Dijo el castaño finalmente. </p><p>-...-Giotto se quedo callado, cuando Tsuna empieza hablar es mejor prestarle atención, quiere convertirse en alguien que su hermano este orgulloso. El rubio admira e idolatra a Tsuna, es su ejemplo a seguir, su mayor meta en la vida es ver a Tsuna orgulloso de él. </p><p>-En este tiempo Cavallone y Giglio Nero deben estar firmando la alianza.- Dijo aflojando sus brazos cruzados. - Reborn y Nono nos dijeron lo suficiente Giotto.</p><p>-¿Que? -Pregunto confundido mirandolo.- Si no nos dijeron nada, solo fue: Tenemos un enemigo en el pasado, tienen que viajar en el tiempo y detenerlo.- Dijo con sarcasmo levantado los hombros.</p><p>Tsuna se rió entre dientes por la imitación, su hermano menor esta usando el sarcasmo últimamente. -Si, es verdad.- Acepto cerrando los ojos.- No dieron tiempo a nada.- Dijo pensando en Enma y sus amigos. -Sera porque ellos no saben más ¿No? </p><p>-Niisan, Estamos hablando del mejor hitman del mundo y la familia mafiosa más poderosa del bajo mundo. - Escondió su cara entre sus rodilla, sintiendo como la mano de Tsuna todavía le acaricia la cabeza.</p><p>-Cierto.- Se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo, donde estiro sus pierna una vez sentado.- Vongola y Reborn contra un enemigo que esta 400 años en el pasado, que interfirió con el 'Juicio Vongola' de una manera que no conocen y solo podían enviar a dos personas. </p><p>-...Ya entendí.- Dijo Giotto riendo, Tsuna siempre le hace entender las cosas. - Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo: ¿Por que nosotros? Reborn o alguno de los arcobalenos podían aceptar esta misión.</p><p>-Eso es algo que quiero saber yo también.- Dijo el castaño sacando de su mochila un paquete de galletas, hechas por él. Se las paso a Giotto, quien la acepto sonriendo. - ¿Por que atacar el pasado? ¿Por que están limitando tus llamas? ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Por que hacen todo esto? ¿Cuales son sus razones?.... ¿Iemitsu esta metido en esto? </p><p>Giotto miro sorprendido a Tsuna. - ¿Ie...mitsu? </p><p>-Es algo que me esta rondando en la cabeza.- Su cabello tapo su cara aunque este mirando hacia el cielo, esta atardeciendo. </p><p>-¿Pero, por que? -Pregunto en un susurro el rubio. -Digo, el se que desde hace muchos años ¿Por que aparecer ahora y así? </p><p>-Nadie sabe que esta pasando por la cabeza de ese maldito.- Dijo Tsuna con firmeza.- Tampoco me interesa saberlo, pero, se ha metido donde no se tenia que meter. </p><p>-Si.- Giotto apretó los dientes frunciendo el ceño, nunca le gusto su 'Padre' y no lo hará jamas. -¿Crees que ya no nos busquen? </p><p>-¿Buscarnos? Si, lo seguirán haciendo hasta encontrarnos.- Contesto levantándose mientras agarra su mochila.- Por eso tenemos que tener cuidado, busquemos un refugio. Nuestro parecido con Primo es un problema.   </p><p>Con galletas en la boca Giotto siguió a Tsuna, el saco del castaño se mueve con cada paso y Giotto comenzó a dar saltos. Volvieron a ser Luciano y Celio.</p><p>-¡Hay están!</p><p>Oh, vamos ¿En serio? </p><p>Tsuna casi se golpea la cabeza contra la pared y Giotto se cayo al suelo. - <em>¡La suerte no es nuestra mejor amiga! </em>-Pensaron los dos. </p><p>-¡Lampo no dejes que se vuelvan a escapar! </p><p>-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Lampo-sama no quiere! </p><p>-¡Solo haslo idiota! ¡Que fue tu culpa el que los hayamos perdidos! </p><p>-¡Hahaha! G, recuerda que no hay que lastimarlos, Giotto lo quiere sanos y salvos. </p><p>-¡A mi no me digas eso! </p><p>-<em>Es raro escuchar mi nombre.</em>- Pensó el rubio corriendo a la par de Tsuna, quien solo tiene una sonrisa en sus labios. - <em>... ¡Espera! ¡Son la primera generación!</em> -Grito alarmado.- Nii-Luciano...</p><p>-Si, lo se.- Susurro el castaño sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>Los dos corren entre callejones, esquivando cajas y grandes murales, siendo perseguidos por los guardianes de la primera generación.</p><p>-<em>¿Por donde vamos? </em>-Se pregunto Tsuna, Sicilia antigua es mas confusa que la que conoce. </p><p>Los caminos se van cortando y Giotto esta muy cansado, cuando terminen todo esto le pedirá a Reborn que multiplique los entrenamientos. Solo les queda una opción...Usar las llamas.  </p><p>-Celio ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas que duraras usando las llamas? -Pregunto Tsuna apegándose más cerca del rubio mientras corren, doblaron en un callejón más pequeños.</p><p>-N-No mucho.- Admitio frustrado. -Probablemente solo 15 o 20 minutos. </p><p>Solo dos opciones: Dejar que les atrapen o...activar La muerte y dejar que Giotto use una de sus guadañas. </p><p>-¡Son rápidos!</p><p>-Lampo-sama solo quiere volver a la mansión.</p><p>-¡Tu cállate!  </p><p>El rubio giro su cabeza para mirar a los guardianes de Primo, son endemoniadamente parecidos a sus amigos. Demasiado para su gusto ¡Sumándole! Que sus nombre son iguales, la genética Vongola da miedo, mucho miedo.</p><p>-Nu fufuf ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? - Una voz se escucho al lado de Tsuna, Giotto abrió los ojos sorprendido. -Si es la linda chica de antes. </p><p>Claramente Tsuna eligió la opción dos. </p><p>Activo su llama de La muerte, dejando ver con todo se esplendor las llamas color negro violeta electrizante. Una guadaña de dos cabeza se transformo ene sus manos, la cual Tsuna desarmo, dejándola en dos partes. Una vez hecho eso paso algo que Tsuna no tenia previsto, al partirse por la mitad, la guadaña se transformo en dos espadas.</p><p>-<em>¿Un arma convertible? Justo cuando necesitaba dos armas...</em>- Pensó Tsuna, tiene muchas cosas que descubrir de sus llamas.- <em>¿Y si quiero de vuelta las guadañas...?</em>- Tras pensar eso, las dos espadas se convirtieron en dos guadañas individuales.</p><p>-¡Luciano! -Grito Giotto/Celio agarrando su brazo, esquivando un tridente. </p><p>Tsuna le entrego una guadaña al rubio, quien le miro confuso antes de entender completamente, asintió con la cabeza. El castaño se regaño mentalmente por el momento de descuido, fue el segundo mejor asesino del mundo y sigue haciendo eso. </p><p>Corrieron lo más que podían, protegiéndose de los ataques con las guadañas. No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron corriendo, pero el cansancio de Giotto es notable. Parece como si fuera...Limitado.</p><p>-¡¿Donde esta Alaude cuando se le necesita?! -Grito el pelirrojo, Daemon bufo, Asari rió y Lampo se quejo. </p><p>Los Sawada pararon en seco, ya no tienen escapatoria. Delante de ellos se encuentra el mismísimo Primo Vongola y su guardián de la nube, Alaude.</p><p>Llegaron a un punto de encuentro, donde el espacio es bastante grande y un montón de callejones se conectan.</p><p>-<span class="u"><em>Non dobbiamo spaventarlo, hai capito?*</em></span> -Hablo Primo para sus guardianes, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.</p><p>En el centro están ellos, cada uno con una guadaña y rodeándolos Vongola. Primo los miro de pies a cabezas, tanto a Giotto/Celio como Tsuna. </p><p>- <span class="u"><em>Non è un segnale di benVenuto*.</em></span> -Dijo, a comparación de sus guardianes, él hablo en Italiano. Claro, no saben que ellos comprenden Japones. - <em><span class="u">Le bugie hanno le corte*</span></em></p><p>Tsuna negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como su hermano se apoya en el por el cansancio, trata de recuperar desesperadamente el aire.- <em><span class="u">No, mi dispiace, è troppo pericoloso*</span></em></p><p>Primo levanto una ceja por las elecciones de palabras, ¿Esa chica estaba dispuesta a ir con ellos si los hubieran encontrado en otras circunstancias? Es curioso. </p><p>- <em><span class="u">Sai in che guai ti sei cacciata?!*</span></em> -Grito el pelirrojo detrás de ellos, Giotto/Celio apretó sus manos.-<span class="u"><em>Non penso tu ti renda conto quanto sei caduto in basso!*</em></span>  </p><p>El castaño apunto a Lampo. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos, La protectora esta haciendo algo. - <span class="u"><em>È stato lui questa pista*</em></span> -Lampo se encogió tras eso, todos le miraron.</p><p>-<em>Giotto esta empeorando</em>.- Se dio cuenta el castaño, el rubio poco a poco se esta cayendo en sus brazos. </p><p>Desactivo La muerte, los guardianes se pusieron en guardia. Tsuna pudo sentir que su llama blanca esta inquieta, como si quiera ser activada y acercada a Giotto/Celio, pero, el castaño no quiere hacerlo delante de Vongola. </p><p>El castaño pondrá el bienestar de su familia primero. Miro directamente a los ojos de Primo, quien -Otra vez.- levanto una ceja. </p><p>-<span class="u"><em>Dacci il tempo* </em></span>-Dijo Tsuna agarrando a su hermano, haciendo que apoye su cabeza en su cuello. Primo no cambio de expresión, captando el estado del rubio. -<em><span class="u">Un giorno è tutto quello che mi serve*</span></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Non dobbiamo spaventarlo, hai capito?: No debemos asustarlos ¿Entendido?</p><p>Non è un segnale di benVenuto: No queremos hacerles daño.</p><p>Le bugie hanno le gambe corte: Vas a tener que venir con nosotros</p><p>No, mi dispiace, è troppo pericoloso: No, lo siento, es demasiado peligroso.</p><p>Sai in che guai ti sei cacciata?! : ¡¿Tienes idea en que problema estas metida?!  </p><p>Non penso tu ti renda conto quanto sei caduto in basso! : ¡No tienes idea en que lió te has metido!</p><p>È stato lui a portarci su questa pista: El fue quien nos metió en esto.</p><p>Dacci il tempo: Danos tiempo. </p><p>Un giorno è tutto quello che mi serve: Un día es todo lo que necesito.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capitulo 20.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Liberando la llama de La protectora, Tsuna miro la cara de Giotto. Quien esta acostado sobre la cama de un hotel, Primo es quien esta pagando por la habitación. No importa que lo dijera Tsuna, Vongola quería hacerlo.</p><p>Letras de ellos esta el guardián de la lluvia de Primo, mirándolos mientras sonríen. Tsuna ya a pasado mucho tiempo con Takeshi y el Asari de su tiempo para saber que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondes planes, los cuales les impedirá escaparse.</p><p>Su hermano ya esta bien, una vez que activo La protectora en sus dedos, sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Su llama parece contenta con el hecho de ayudar a Giotto/Celio. </p><p>-<em>Esta vez no tenemos salida.</em> -Pensó sonriendo, 'Luciano' esta como apariencia y Tsuna esta pensando. -<em>Primo conoce mejor la ciudad que nosotros</em>. - Contuvo un suspiro.- Podemos aprovechar esto. -Apretó ligeramente la mano de Giotto, este comienza a despertar. </p><p>-¿Niisan...? -Susurro el rubio, no recuerda nada. Lo ultimo que sabe fue ver a Vongola Primo frente a ellos y el recuerdo distorsionado de una conversación.</p><p>-Shh.- Callo en lo bajo el castaño, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.- Tenemos compañía Celio. </p><p>-¿Quien...? -Pregunto comprendiendo, sus parpados caen de cansancio, se siente mejor, mucho mejor pero, el cansancio es notable. </p><p>-El guardián de la lluvia.- Informo en tono bajo, su mano no suelta la de Giotto, aunque no mueve los labios el tono de preocupación es palpable. -Primo nos dio un día. - Dijo.- No se muy bien porque nos quieren, no parece ser solo porque nos parecemos a Primo, hay algo más. </p><p>-¿Crees que se trata de...? -Susurro. </p><p>-Probablemente, las piezas encajan como rompecabezas. - Susurro sin dejar de sonreír, Asari le mira, muy fijamente. -<em>No deberíamos involucrarnos con Primo tan rápido, al parecer esto es más complicado de lo que Reborn y el abuelo nos explicaron...</em></p><p>
  <b>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* </b>
</p><p>Tsuna camino con Giotto en su espalda, su hermano empeoro, parece como si tuviera fiebre pero temperatura alta no tiene, tampoco esta tosiendo. Simplemente parece como si algo lo estuviera limitando. </p><p>En una de sus manos lleva las mochilas, Asari se ofreció a llevarlas, Tsuna solo se negó, le gustaría estar un poco más alejado de Primo, él dirige el grupo. Los hermanos Sawada caminan en el medio, cada uno de los guardianes les miran atentamente, vigilandolos. </p><p>La sonrisa en los labios del castaño nunca se fue, cada tanto la saltos tarareando una canción infantil, cuya canción que en el pasado no se creo. </p><p>Llegaron a un Hotel de mala muerte, G dijo que vallan a ese Hotel, Primo quiso llevarlos a la mansión pero los demás se negaron y el rubio no pudo objetar. </p><p>-<span class="u"><em>Solo un giorno,ne uno meno ne uno di più</em></span> || Solo un día, ni más ni menos.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, cada vez que Primo les mira es como si mil pensamientos pasaran por si cabeza. Tsuna quiso objetar pero el rubio volvió a hablar. -<em><span class="u">Asari si prenderà cura di voi</span></em> || Asari los cuidara.</p><p>Los metió rápido dentro de la habitación, donde el castaño no dio ninguna mirada, solo se concentro en escuchar la conversación a través de la puerta.</p><p>-<span class="u"><em>Giotto, ė bene lasciarli cosi?</em></span> || Giotto ¿Esta bien que los dejemos así? -Pregunto G. </p><p>-<span class="u"><em>Si, non voglio che li trovano</em></span> || Si, no quiero que los encuentren. -Suspiro cansado mirando la puerta que los separan de ellos. </p><p>-<span class="u"><em>Nu fufufu posso dire che non capisco quello che sta passando</em></span> || Nu fufufu puedo decir que no entienden lo que esta pasando.- Hablo Daemon lineando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. </p><p>-<span class="u"><em>No voglio che loro...</em></span>|| No quiero que ellos malinterpreten nuestra intenciones... -Volvió hablar Primo, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario anterior.</p><p>
  <b>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</b>
</p><p>-Vuelve a dormir Celio. -Susurro Tsuna saliendo de sus pensamientos, sujetando la mano del rubio, este sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. </p><p>-Bien, despiertame si sucede algo. -Dijo cerrando los ojos. </p><p>El silencio se instalo por un buen rato, donde el castaño se concentro en mirar a Giotto. Este mejoro un montón desde que activo su llama, todavía no comprende muy bien que hace, igual que La muerte.</p><p>-Puedes hablar Japones.- La voz seria del pelinegro se escucho en su espalda, Tsuna no se sorprendió, al contrario, pensó que el guardián de tardo demasiado en actuar.- Y entenderlo. </p><p>¿Por que siempre los problemas vienen justo cuando las cosas mejoraban?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capitulo 21.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bien, esto no es lo que esperaba, ni le sorprende, solo piensa que Asari se tardo. Mientras que hablaba entre susurros con Giotto, era claro que le pelinegro escucharía algo, su hermano no esta en las mejores condiciones para frenar el tono de su voz. </p><p>Tener una espada en el cuello no es muy cómodo que digamos, menos si momentos después toda la primera generación entra y se les queda miraron como si tuvieran dos cabezas.</p><p>-¡Asari! -Grito Primo mirando a su guardián con seriedad, dio unos cuantos pasas hasta agarrar la espada con su mano desnuda.- Dije que los cuides, no que los amenaces ¿En que estas pensando? </p><p>-H-Ha- Trato de hablar Asari, pero la seria mirada de su amigo le pone muy nervioso. </p><p>-Podía esperar esto de Daemon y Alaude, hasta de Lampo, pero de ti Asari.- Hablo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza. </p><p>-G, y-yo-Le interrumpieron. </p><p>-Nu fufu ¿Quien lo diría? El asiático no es tan inocente como creíamos. -Dijo Daemon con una sonrisa burlona. </p><p>-¿Quien dijo que era inocente? Siempre supe que escondía algo detrás de su sonrisa.- Dijo Lampo sorprendiendo a todos. -¿Que? Nieguen si me equivoco.</p><p>-Hn.- Solo dijo Alaude apoyándose en la pared y se cruzo en brazos. </p><p>-¿Que excusa tienes Asari? -Pregunto Primo, parece como si no se dieran cuenta que están hablando en japones y no Italiano. -Quiero una que sea lógica. </p><p>-¿Eh? A-Ah, yo...Esto...Mnm... -Se trabo con sus propias palabras, no todos los días es él quien es regañado por Primo, una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en sus labios y se rasco la cabeza. </p><p>Tsuna apretó la mano de Giotto/Celio aguantando la risa, esta situación es muy hilarante. Tiene la cabeza en la cama, ocultando sus ganas de reír. Menos mal que su hermano sigue durmiendo, su cansancio repentino es algo que el castaño debe tener en mente, muy presente. La protectora se esta curando, sus dos llamas siguen siendo todo un misterio. </p><p>-Bueno...- Asari suspiro guardando su espada, miro de reojo a Tsuna y se dirigió a Primo.- Ella entiende y habla japones. </p><p>-¿Que? -Pregunto Primo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. </p><p>-<em>¿"Ella"?</em> -Se pregunto Tsuna levantando la cabeza, mirando al pelinegro, se paro y lo enfrento.-¡Soy un chico!</p><p>-<em>¿Que?</em> -Preguntaron todos, menos Alaude, quien abrió un ojos le miro. </p><p>-Si, soy chico.- Afirmo mirándolos a los ojos determinado, después sonrió.</p><p>-Alto.- Dijo Lampo.- Ya me perdí. Resulta que "ella" es "él", puede entender y hablar japones por eso Asari le estaba apuntado. </p><p>-Si.- Dijo Tsuna sentándose en la cama y agarrando la mano de Giotto/Celio.</p><p>Primo suspiro apretando el puente de su nariz.- En cualquier caso, soy Giotto di Vongola, mejor conocido como Vongola Primo. -Miro a Tsuna, el castaño asintió sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>-G, guardianes de la tormenta y mano derecha de Primo.- Dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo el cigarrillo sin prender. </p><p>-Soy Asari Ugetsu, es un placer y siento lo de antes.- Dijo Asari sonriendo despreocupado.- Soy guardián de la lluvia.</p><p>-Nu fufu Daemon Spade, guardián de la niebla.- Dijo la niebla de una manera espeluznante.</p><p>- Hn, Alaude, nube. -Dijo cortante. </p><p>-Soy el gran Lampo-sama, inclínate ante mi. -Levanto la cara orgulloso y lleno de si mismo.Sin embargo, esas palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire, ya que Tsuna solo le mira sonriendo sin decir nada. -...Guardián del rayo. </p><p>-Dejando de lado al idiota.- Hablo de pronto G, ignorando la quejas de Lampo.- ¿Como te llamas chico? </p><p>-Soy Luciano.- Se levanto e hizo una reverencia agarrando su largo saco.- Él es Celio, mi gemelo.</p><p>-<em>Miente</em>.- Pensó Primo.<em>- ¿Luciano y Celio? No son sus nombres reales ¿Gemelos? No ¿Hermanos? Si.</em>- Descubrió todo por su intucion, algo de lo que Tsuna se acuerda. </p><p>El castaño sabe que no puede mentirle a la famosa intuicion de Vongola Primo, es más fuerte que la de Giotto/Celio y la suya. Tiene que medir sus palabras, sonriendo de costado confirmo las sospechas de Primo, no les dirá sus nombres verdaderos, bueno, aun no.</p><p>-¿Tu hermano esta mejor? -Pregunto Primo sentándose en la silla, puso sus manos en sus rodilla y sonrió cortes. -No se veía bien antes.</p><p>-Celio esta bien, gracias por preguntar Primo-san.- Respondió Tsuna sonriendo de la misma forma que Primo. -Vallamos al grano ¿Ne? </p><p>Tras las palabras de Tsuna el ambiente se volvió tenso, los guardianes se quedaron donde están pero alertas y sin despegar su mirada del castaño.</p><p>-¿En que problema son metió su guardián Vongola Primo? -Dijo sin rodeos, puede darse cuenta que Giotto/Celio esta despierto, igual que Primo y sus guardianes. Apretó suavemente su mano para tranquilizarlo. </p><p>-Nuestra familia se esta viendo involucrada en un problema con otra familia.- Tsuna presiente que no le darán más detalles.- Me temo que tu hermano y tu se verán envueltos también, por nuestras...similitudes. - Trato de encontrar mejor palabra, pero, no hay otra que describa la espeluznante similitudes que tienen.- Probablemente se volvieron un blanco para nuestro enemigo e irán tras ustedes cuando los vean.</p><p>-...Ya veo.- Dijo Tsuna lentamente y entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, sonrisa que no les gusta a los Vongolas. - ¿Que tienes planeado hace con nosotros si vamos con ustedes? </p><p>-Eso.- Hablo.- Eso es algo que decidiremos después, los acabamos de conocer y nadie en mi <em><span class="u">Famiglia</span></em> se siente cómodo con eso.</p><p>-Primo-san.- Llamo disminuyendo su sonrisa, alertando a los guardianes, pero Primo se mantuvo calmado.- ¿Por que hablas como si supieras que aceptaríamos? El días no termino. </p><p>-Tienes dos opciones Luciano.- Contesto.- Dejar que la otra familia los atrape eventualmente o ir con nosotros y quedarse bajo nuestra protección.</p><p>-<em>Se esta haciendo cargo de lo que hizo Lampo, él nos metió en esto</em>.- Pensó Tsuna.</p><p>-¿Que dices Luciano? ¿Vienen con nosotros o no? -Pregunto Primo sonriendo suavemente, fue ese momento en el que Giotto/Celi decidió hablar.</p><p>-¿Luciano? -Susurro atrayendo todas las miradas, Tsuna se acerco preocupado y paso su mano por la mejilla del rubio. </p><p>-¿Como estas Celio? -Pregunto sonriendo, solo su hermano es capas de ver detrás de su actuación, sabe que esta preocupado y tenso por el repentino desmayo. </p><p>-Estoy bien.- Sonrió suavemente, igualando la sonrisa de Tsuna, a Vongola no les gusta esa sonrisa. - ¿Que esta pasando? </p><p>-Vongola Primo y sus guardianes me están explicando el lió en que nos metieron. -Dijo directamente, ganando una mueca de Lampo. </p><p>-<em>Tenemos que aceptar.</em>- Le dijo Giotto/Celio por sus ojos.</p><p>-Si, lo se.- Susurro solo para su hermano, levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Primo. Ya tomaron una decisión.</p><p>Un paso más para delante. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capitulo 22.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>–<em> Incomodo.</em>–  Pensó Giotto/Celio sentado al lado de su hermano mayor, están en un carruaje que solo pensó ver en las películas. </p><p>Luciado/Tsuna no esta particularmente interesado en eso, tiene muchas cosas en mente. Están yendo oficialmente a la mansión Vongola. Donde quien sabe que cosas pasaran, le gustaría suspirar y maldecir a la primera persona que aparezcas en su mente. –Que curiosamente es Reborn, ¿Quien lo diría?–, Pero no lo puede hacer porque esta siendo 'Luciano' en este momento.</p><p>Nono les dijo que Vongola tiene un riqueza que viene de generación en generación, se sorprendieron –En su interior.–, al ver un carro muy grande ¡Entraron todos! </p><p>Los dejaron a ellos dos en medio de Alaude y Daemon, Tsuna/Luciano se puso al lado de Daemon. Su intuición no confía en dejar de hermano menor a su lado. Primo se sentó frente a ellos, a su derecha esta G y a su izquierda esta Asari, mientras que al lado de estos dos últimos están Knuckle y Lampo.</p><p>Luciano/Tsuna tararea una canción jugando con la mano de Celio/Giotto, para tranquilizarlo, gesto que nadie tomo en cuenta. Ya que les esta comenzando a espantar la personalidad de Luciano. </p><p>Giotto/Celio aprecia el gesto, por eso mismo se acostó en el hombro de su hermano. La llama Protectora ronronea cada vez que él rubio esta cerca, encantada y gustosa de tenerlo cerca.</p><p> – Hemos llegado, Señor.–  Aviso el conductor del carro. </p><p>– Gracias, Tomazo. –  Agradeció Primo, sus guardianes bajaron primero.</p><p> – Hn.– Dijo Alaude mirando de reojo a Celio/Giotto.</p><p>– <em>¿Eh?</em> –  Pensó este confundido. </p><p>  – Quiere que bajemos.–  Susurro Tsuna sin soltar su mano, los dos bajaron tocándose lo hombros, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Primo.</p><p>  – Nu fufu. – Se rió Daemon pasando su mano descaradamente por la espalda de Tsuna, este ensancho su sonrisa y entreabrió los ojos, no muestra su disgusto pero Daemon puede sentirlo.–  Oya oya ¿Que pasa lindo joven? Primo me dijo que los vigilo y lo hago...a mi manera. </p><p> –Agradecería que no toques a mi gemelo, Señor.–  Dijo Celio/Giotto apartando a Tsuna del guardián de la niebla. Daemon abrió la boca para decir algo pero Primo le corto.</p><p> – Daemon.–  Llamo negando con la cabeza.–  Entremos. </p><p>Los enjaularon. Los Sawada quedaron en el medio, Primo en la punta, G y Asari no muy lejos, Lampo y Knuckle a sus lados, y los más fuertes atrás.  </p><p>Al entrar en la mansión las sirvientas y mayordomos los saludaron, Tsuna los miro con recelo oculto. </p><p>– <em>Uno se gana como puede la vida en el futuro y acá ellos viven como reyes</em>.– Pensó saltando con cada paso que da, uniendo a Giotto/Celio también. </p><p>Los Vongola trataron de ignorar su comportamiento, excepto Daemon, que se divierte al verlos. </p><p>  – ¡Señor Primo! – Tomazo llego corriendo, aterrado y temblando de miedo. </p><p>Vongola Primo se acerco rápido a su lado, tranquilizándolo, igual que sus guardianes, menos Alaude, que se quedo al lado de Tsuna/Luciano y Giotto/Celio. </p><p>  – E-Ellos...m-mataron...n-no...– Trato de hablar Tomazo. </p><p>– Tomazo, tranquilo.–  Hablo Primo con seriedad.–  Dime que paso.</p><p>– Ellos están aquí Señor, llegaron con muchos civiles. – Dijo con terror en sus ojos.–  Mataron a una mujer frente a los niños para que vallamos por usted. </p><p>– ¡¿Que?! – Grito G enojado. </p><p>–Los niños... – Gruño Knuckle. </p><p>– ¿Oya? – Pregunto Daemon frunciendo el ceño.–  Se supone que no deben a vernos encontrado. </p><p>– Explícate.–  Ordeno Alaude dando un paso. </p><p>  – <em>¿Ellos?</em> – Pensó Tsuna.–  <em>¿Puede ser? </em></p><p>– <em>Oh-Uh.</em>–  Pensó Giotto/Celio.– <em>¿Serán las personas que el abuelo nos dijo que busquemos?</em> – Se estremeció al recortar los pecados Vongola. </p><p>  – Le ordene a Daemon cubrir la mansión con sus ilusiones.–  Contesto Primo serio. – Deben tener de su lado a un ilusionista, muy poderoso. </p><p>– <em>¿Debemos tener a los Vongola como aliados?</em> – Se pregunto Giotto/Celio.– <em>Pero si destruyen a Vongola en esta época... </em></p><p>  – <em>Esto esta volviendo interesante y extremadamente confuso.</em>–  Se dijo Tsuna, sin dejar de sonreír.–  <em>Si Primo no vive, nosotros tampoco. Ni Reborn o Nono nos dijeron algo, podemos movernos como queramos.</em> – Siguió.–  <em>Reborn quiere que nos encarguemos de esto a nuestra manera, seguro que ellos tienen todo cubierto.</em> –  Apretó ligeramente la mano de Giotto/Celio, para Vongola ellos dos están demasiados tranquilos.– Ne, Primo-san. </p><p>Todos se volvieron a mirarlos, Tsuna soltó la mano de su hermano y camino ligero hasta quedar frente a Primo. El jefe de los Vongola no se movió, ni se inmuto, miro fijamente los ojos acaramelados de Tsuna. Los guardianes se pusieron en guardia.</p><p>– Ya que nos vimos envueltos innecesariamente en esto.–  Miro sonriendo a Lampo, este se encogió.–   Y ahora las cosas resultaron de esta manera ¿Por que no una tregua? </p><p>  – <em>¿No teníamos una tregua antes?</em> -Pensó Primo. – <em>¿O solo quería saber lo que haríamos con ellos para después escaparse?</em> – Su intuición sonó por eso. –   <em>¿Quienes son estos chicos? Son tan inoportunos... </em>–Suspiro apretándose el puente de la nariz. –¿Que estas planeando Luciano? </p><p>  – Me alegra que preguntes.–  Sonrió poniéndose la mano sobre su boca, su saco se movió. – No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya me vieron utilizar mis armas ¿No, Primo-san? </p><p>La guadaña de dos cabezas, Tsuna no entiende a sus llamas. Todavía son un misterio para él, creyó que la llama de La muerte solo podía cortar cualquier cosa, matar de forma dolorosamente rápido o lento, dependiendo de como Tsuna quiere. Pero ahora descubre que puede transformarlas en dos espadas. </p><p>Primo se ve bastante reacio a permitirle participar en la pelea. </p><p>  – ¡Ahhhhhh!</p><p>– ¡N-No! </p><p> – ¡Por favor, no lo hagan! </p><p> Todos se alertaron, apretando las manos Primo miro a los ojo de Tsuna. Fue él único que vio la sonrisa del castaño, no la burlona o la que parece made in Daemon, esta es distinta. Su intuición le dijo de inmediato que confiara. </p><p>– ...Bien.–  El confía en su intuición. </p><p>– Ara, pero si él enemigo nos ve puede ser problemático ¿No? – Dijo sonriendo, la sonrisa que antes vio Primo se fue. </p><p>  – <em>¿Niisan?</em> – Pensó Celio/Giotto.  </p><p>  – ¡No hay tiempo para esto mocoso! – Grito G enojado, ya saco sus pistolas. </p><p>– Giotto.– Llamo Asari sin su sonrisa. </p><p>– ¿Que quiere decir con eso? – Pregunto Primo a Tsuna. </p><p>– Te daré esto.– Tsuna activo la llama de La muerte, la guadaña salio con todo su esplendor.– <em>Seria mejor si fuera un collar.</em>– Tras pensar en eso la guadaña se transformo en un collar, tiene un cuarzo violáceo. Se guardo todas sus preguntas y coloco el collar en la mano de Primo.–  Esto te ayudara cuando lo necesites. </p><p>Primo lo sintió, una vez que el collar toco su mano lo sintió. El odio, muchísimo odio, resentimiento, recelo, miedo, confusión y sed de muerte. El sentimiento es fuerte, a flor de piel y un nombre suena repetidas veces en su cabezas. Iemitsu. Quien quiera que sea, es profundamente odiado. </p><p>  – ¡Primo! – Grito G enfurecido. </p><p>  – ¡Giotto! – Le siguió Asari preocupado, esquivando una bala.  </p><p>Los demás guardianes están lejos de él pero le miran de reojo, cada uno en sus batallas.</p><p>Esta en el campo de batalla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. El enemigo no es quien pensó que era pero sigue siendo una amenaza para Vongola.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Capitulo 23.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Viendo a la primera generación irse Tsuna se giró a ver a Giotto, él pobre tiene una cara confundida.Parecía en sus pensamientos, aunque cierto rasgo de disgusto se vio en sus ojos.</p><p>– ¿Celio? – Llamó el castaño inclinando la cabeza con sus brazos en la espalda y mirándolo desde abajo, una pierna frente a la otra, sonriendo levemente.</p><p>–¿Q-Que? – Pregunto sorprendido, parpadeo un par de veces para recuperarse. – ¡Nii-! – Se calló al darse cuenta que iba a gritar. – Luciano ¿Por qué le diste tu guadaña a Primo? Podíamos ir nosotros, h-hay inocentes involucrados.</p><p>– Yo también quería ir. – Afirmó mordiéndose el labio, tiene remordimiento por no poder ir cuando hay civiles inocentes en peligro. – Pero Celio ¿Que podíamos hacer? Ir así es arriesgado y estúpido, no solo nos dejamos en descubierto tampoco sabemos si es la familia que buscamos.</p><p>– Nii-san siempre tiene razón. – Pensó Giotto asintiendo con la cabeza. – ¿Qué hacemos ahora?</p><p>–La respuesta es obvia: Ver la batalla. – Respondió sonriendo, entrelazo sus dedos con los de rubio y corrió.</p><p>– ¡Pero! – Grito Giotto a través del ruido, rápido llegaron cerca de la batalla pero pasaron desapercibidos. – ¡¿Donde?!</p><p>– ¡No te preocupes por eso! – Contestó Tsuna sin soltar su mano, se aferró más a la pequeña mano del castaño, no quiere perderle. – ¡Deja que tu intuición te guíe!</p><p>Y eso hizo el rubio, se dejó llevar por su instinto, dejó de tensar su cuerpo. Corrió mejor, causando que Tsuna sonría, a pesar que su cuerpo se canso –Demasiado rápido para su gusto–, los dos corrieron a la misma dirección, guiados por su intuición.</p><p>Llegaron a una puerta muy grande y ancha, parece cara. Giotto con la respiración agitada miro a un lado y al otro mientras que Tsuna miro fijamente la puerta. Su intuición le susurro una advertencia a los dos. Sin dudarlo entraron, y al hacerlo vieron a un hombre robándose un montón de papeles.</p><p>Tsuna sonrió en blanco, Giotto parpadeo y el hombre se congeló en su lugar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué estas situaciones siempre a ellos?!</p><p>El mayor pateo ligeramente a Giotto, este reacciono metiéndose una pastilla a la boca y activando sus llamas.</p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre estaba inconsciente, y los papeles se colocaron donde estaban.</p><p>– ¡Celio! – Grito Tsuna cuando Giotto cayó de rodillas al suelo.</p><p>– E-Estoy bien. – Dijo con dificultad. – S-Solo estoy cansado.</p><p>Frunciendo el ceño activo La Protectora, acarició la mejilla del rubio y luego lo ayudó a levantarse. Su llama se siente preocupada, aferrándose a Giotto y haciendo que este se sienta mejor.</p><p>– Gracias. – Susurro sonriendo.</p><p>– No tienes que agradecer.</p><p>El sonido de la batalla les hizo recordar porqué están en ese lugar –Su intuición le dice que es la oficina de Primo–, se acercaron a la ventana y vieron con todo su esplendor la pelea.</p><p>Tsuna se fijó que los guardianes tiene dificultades para ir con Primo, quien está luchando con más de 20 personas bien armadas y se ve cansado, por estar en su Modo Hyper por demasiado tiempo.</p><p>– Si tuviera un escudo. – Pensó Tsuna mirando a su antepasado.</p><p>
  <b>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</b>
</p><p>Todos en el campo de batalla vieron algo en el bolsillo de Vongola Primo brillar fuertemente, cegándolos.</p><p>Justo en el momento que un enemigo le estaba atacando y sintió que era demasiado tarde para esquivar, el collar que Luciano le dio brillo y al abrir los ojos vio una espada ancha y larga parando el ataque anterior.</p><p>– ¿Qué? – Se preguntó confundido, más aún no se mostró en su rostro. – ¿Me acaba de proteger?</p><p>
  <b>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</b>
</p><p>Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, Giotto llamó la atención de Tsuna tirando de la manga de su saco.</p><p>– Viendo eso...¿No pasó antes? Cuando se convirtió en las dos espadas y en el collar ¿Hiciste algo Nii-san?</p><p>–Solo pensé: "Si tuviera un escudo" – Respondió viendo como Primo agarro la gran espada, moviendola con rigidez. – Oh, ¡Oh! – Exclamó viendo ahora bien las cosas. – ¿Responde a lo que digo...?</p><p>El enemigo quedó confundido, Vongola aprovechó esa oportunidad para rematar. Aunque nuevamente los guardianes quisieron ir al lado de Primo, no pudieron, eso deja al capo con una espada del tamaño de una persona y el peso de cinco piedras pesadas.</p><p>– Daga larga y liviana. – Pensó Tsuna, automáticamente la espada se convirtió en una daga para desconcierto de Primo. – Si, hace lo que digo. –Miro a Giotto, ahora el rubio se ve mejor por la llama Protectora.</p><p>Sin que nadie se de cuenta G, la mano derecha de Primo, se abrió camino hasta quedar espalda con espalda al capo. Protegiéndolo como se debe, pero, el número de enemigos a su alrededor se multiplicó por x2, no, por x3.</p><p>– Nii-san, algo no se siente bien. – Susurro Giotto mirando alrededor del campo de batalla.</p><p>– La intuición de Giotto es más aguda cuando está cansado. – Pensó Tsuna apretando la mano del rubio, tranquilizándolo. – ¿Más enemigos? – Pregunto, Giotto negó sintiendo su intuición. – ¿Francotiradores? – Giotto asintió. –El enemigo se está volviendo más salvaje, el origen de este ataque debe haber sido el robar archivos importantes de Primo. – Miro de reojo a el cuerpo inconsciente, no despertara en horas. – Se dieron cuenta que no está regresando.</p><p>– ¡Giotto! ¡G! – El grito de Asari los llevó a mirar otra vez la batalla. El asiático les gritó al darse cuenta de los francotiradores.</p><p>A pesar de esos, el numero de enemigos que ataca a Primo y G es considerado absurdo para dos personas – Ellos pueden defender bien. –, Primo miró de reojo donde están ellos, Tsuna supo de inmediato que él sabía desde el principio que estaban hay. Pareció suspirar aliviado al verlos ¿Estaba preocupado por ellos cuando el que está en peligro es él?</p><p>Su intuición se alarmó, dándoles un fuerte dolor de cabeza.</p><p>– ¡Doble escudo! – Grito Tsuna frunciendo el ceño, Giotto apretó su mano por el dolor de cabeza pero no dejo de mirar la pelea.</p><p>
  <b>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</b>
</p><p>Vongola Primo también sintió su intuición actuar. La daga en su mano le ayuda un montón, no solo ataca a un solo enemigo. Puede atacar a vario con un solo movimiento.</p><p>Su intuición le dijo sobre los francotiradores, pero para él su prioridad son sus amigos y el enemigo no le está haciendo nada fácil.</p><p>Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le aviso que pronto sentirá las balas en su cuerpo.</p><p>– ¡G...!¡Giotto! – Grito Asari.</p><p>– ¡Giotto cuidado el límite! – Grito Knuckle.</p><p>– ¡Primo! – Grito Lampo alarmado.</p><p>La daga en su mano brilló otra vez, convirtiéndose en dos guadañas unidas por una cadena. Sus movimientos fueron extraños, su espalda y la de G se tocan, viendo al arma moverse por voluntad propia.</p><p>Choques metálicos se escuchó en cada movimiento, el arma que les dio Luciano los está protegiendo. G lo golpeó en la pierna, mirándolo de reojo para saber sus ordenes. Le dijo con la mirada que no se mueva.</p><p>Respiraron un poco más tranquilos cuando las guadañas pararon todos los disparos, el arma cayó en las manos de Primo, este miro a la ventana de su oficina y asintió con la cabeza. Luciano devolvió el gesto.</p><p>Van a acabar esta batalla ahora.</p><p>
  <b>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</b>
</p><p>– Nii-san, utilizamos a Primo para saber si La Muerte te obedecía, en el campo de batalla.</p><p>–....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Capitulo 24.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Giotto soltó un suspiro aliviado y miro de reojo a su hermano. Quien está mirando por la ventana frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>— ¿Luciano...? — Pregunto vacilante, junto sus manos en un gesto nervioso.</p><p>—No es nada, Celio. — Respondió sonriendo, su acto de gemelo misterioso.</p><p>Giotto lo entendió de inmediato, la primera generación esta viniendo. Primo les dijo que estan acá e inevitablemente las sospechas surgen.</p><p>Sólo asintió con la cabeza sumergiendose en Celio, agarró la mano de Luciano y juntos caminaron hasta quedar frente al hombre inconsciente.</p><p>Sus ojos fueron a los papeles que trato de robar, un apretón en su mano se dijo que no.</p><p>— No lo hagas fratello, será problemático. — Dijo riendo entre dientes, se dio media vuelta tarareando y se sentó arriba del escritorio.</p><p>Tsuna siente una inmensa sed de curiosidad, quiere leer esos papeles. Deben tener algo de información de lo que sea que estan buscando. Ciertamente es una famiglia, pero, en dicha famiglia esta ese <em>algo</em> que es importante. Y se intuición le confirma que esos papeles tienen información.</p><p>Como le confirma; también le advierte.</p><p>No le conviene leerlos, no ahora.</p><p>Celio esta demasiado cansado para prestarle atención a su intuición. Los enemigos fueron derrotados, y confía en su hermano para cuidarlo.</p><p>Giotto camino hacia el, su vista cansada y Tsuna no rechazó el abrazo cansado. Muchas emociones en un sólo día.</p><p>— Aguanta un rato más. — Susurro, sonriendo en el momento que Primo y sus guardianes entraron a la oficina.— Primo. — Saludo.</p><p>— Luciano. — Regreso mirando alrededor, paro sus ojos en el hombre inconsciente unos segundos antes de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente. — Tenemos una conversación pendiente.</p><p>— Al parecer. — Contestó, sonrió sin llegar a los ojos. Acto que los guardianes vieron con cautela.  — Pero...Celio esta cansado, me gustaría pasar esta inevitable charla para mañana, ¿Está bien?</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</b>
</p><p>Tsuna cerró sus ojos fuerte, el ardor en ellos le recordó a su noche en vela —<em>Y a sus </em><em>días</em><em> de sicario, se </em><em>negó</em><em> a darle un segundo pensamiento a eso</em>—. Esta demasiado preocupado para hacerlo, Giotto tuvo un ataque de fiebre de la nada.</p><p>Algo esta pasando con Giotto justo debajo de su nariz, la persona que interrumpió el Juicio Vongola no sólo quiere destruirlos, sino que quiere hacer sufrir al heredero de Vongola.</p><p>Su hermano.</p><p>Nadie se mete con su familia y se sale con la suya.</p><p>Paso la noche cuidando de Giotto, La protectora siempre activa. Los guardianes de Primo se vieron reacios a dejarlos sin vigilancia, pero Primo los sacó.</p><p>Miro a los ojos de Tsuna por unos buenos 5 minutos antes de sonreír y sacarlos a todos de la habitación de invitados.</p><p>Una fuerte tos le sacó brusco de su cabeza. Corrió del baño a la cama, ayudando a Giotto a sentarse.</p><p>— Giotto, Giotto, Giotto. — Llamo repetidas veces preocupado, este esta tosiendo y llorando silencioso. Tsuna le paso un vaso lleno de agua. — ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>— Sólo...s-solo una pesadilla del Juicio. — Explico con voz temblorosa, no hizo nada para secarse las lágrimas, cosa que Tsuna si hizo.</p><p>—Esta bien, no tienes que hablar de eso sí no quieres. — Aseguró acariciando su mejilla. Celio negó con la cabeza.</p><p>— No. — Respondió. — Quiero hablar.</p><p>El castaño espero que Giotto hablará, parecer estar organizando su mente y busca las palabras correctas.</p><p>— Fue muy vivo, los gritos, las súplicas, los disparos, las palabras...Todo, era tan <em>real</em>. — Se cortó suspirando vacilante. — Muchas manos trataron de agarrarme, me exigían arrepentirme por algo que no hice pero...Me, y-yo, digo... —Cerró los ojos fuertemente, Tsuna siguió limpiando sus lágrimas. — Culpa, sentí muchísima culpa.</p><p>— ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el castaño.</p><p>—No se. — Respondió apretando sus manos, recuerda todo el sueño ¿Cómo no hacerlo? — Recuerdo que una niña pelirroja me agarró la mano y me hablo.</p><p>—¿Qué dijo ella? — Sintió su intuición activarse alarmante.</p><p>— No entendí sus palabras pero se que suplicaba, Nii-san, estaba suplicandome por algo. — Sollozo más fuerte, busco en abrazo de Tsuna, quien lo hizo al instante. — A-Apuntaba mi muñeca, mi corazón y lloraba.</p><p>Tsuna dejo que Giotto llorara en su hombro, acaricio su espalda en círculos. El no recuerda a ninguna niña en el Juicio Vongola ¿Un sueño con premonición? ¿La intuición de Celio esta tratando de advertirles de algo?</p><p>¿O...? ¿Pobra ser?</p><p>¿Alguien se metió en el sueño de Giotto?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Capitulo 25.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jugar con el tiempo no es algo divertido, pensó Tsuna, aunque sabe como piensa Reborn y Nono — es un alivio y una inquietud la libertad que tienen — no es una confirmación, solo suposiciones sobre lo que les dirían ellos.</p><p>Tsuna sabe que un solo cambio en el pasado puede producir un futuro diferente, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Jugar con el tiempo es jodido, pero ¿No cambiaron las cosas cuando viajaron al pasado? Le gusta pensar que cuando vuelva las cosas no cambiaron tanto.</p><p>Sin embargó ¿Como explicarles a la primera generación Vongola que vienen del futuro? Los loqueros o psiquiátricos en éste tiempo no son agradables. Cosas que podrían pasarles a Giotto y a él pasaron por su cabeza, contuvo un violento escalofrío.</p><p>Y, aunque a Tsuna le gustaría, no puede pararse a pensar en las problemáticas del viaje en el tiempo. Porqué ahora esta frente al calco de su hermano menor y los guardianes.</p><p>— Me gustaría que las cosas no fueran de esta manera — La voz de Primo fue educada, suave inclusive. A Tsuna le recordó a sus clientes políticos con sus huecas sonrisas y manipulación verbal.</p><p>También le recordó que Vongola no es solo balas y peleas.</p><p>— Yo no cambiaría nada— Tarareo Luciano — Me dio tiempo para repasar mis mentiras.</p><p>Todos los guardianes tienen sus caras cuidadosamente en blanco, fue sorprendente. La mayoría del tiempo son un libro abierto.</p><p>— Eso no te serviría de nada conmigo — Rió Primo. Luciano sonrió con sus ojos brillantes.</p><p>— ¿Quien dijo que usaría mis mentiras contra ti? — pregunto, solo hubo un cambio en el cuadro de muñecas delante suyo.</p><p>Lampo, siendo el más joven — ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva en Vongola? — Se retorció ligeramente en su silla. Primo pareció darse cuenta, pero más allá de eso no reacciono. Al parecer no es común que alguien le responda con tanto descaro a Giotto di Vongola.</p><p>Hasta una persona con dos dedos delante podría darse cuenta que los Vongola de esta época son altamente respetados. Tsuna esta tentado a sacar su parte del <em>mejor sicario del mundo</em>, pero, se juro silenciosamente no hacerlo a menos que sea una <em>emergencia</em>.</p><p>Solo le queda una opción... Seguir siendo Luciano.</p><p>Y si hay una palabra para describir a Luciado es <em>descarado</em>. No tiene filtro en su lengua, la tiene más afilada que cuchillo pasado por lija.</p><p>— Esperemos que eso no suceda — Dijo Primo, su sonrisa se volvió más suave.</p><p>— Ciertamente.</p><p>— A raíz de todo los sucesos que pasaron y el aplazo de esta charla — Primo junto sus manos sobre la mesa, tras eso G puso sobre la mesa un collar con cuarzo violáceo — Me veo obligado hacer preguntas más personales.</p><p>— <em>Me olvide de desactivar mi llama</em>— Pensó con una mueca mental, su sonrisa divertida no salio de sus labios —...Ya veo.</p><p>Tsuna sintió un hormigueo en sus pies y un impulso en sus piernas, quiere correr hasta su hermano, <em>Giotto</em>, y escapar de la mansión Vongola. No quiere tratar con la primera generacion en éste momento, su hermano esta en cama con fiebre y su cuerpo se cansa inexplicablemente — se niega a pensar ahora de que existe la posibilidad de que alguien se atreviera a entrar en la mente de Giotto — Tsuna no odia a la primera generacion, al contrario, los admira, pero en este momento, justo <em>ahora</em>, no tiene la energía necesaria para eso.</p><p>— Es evidente el... parentesco que tenemos, no solo Celio y yo — Su mirada lo fue más allá de sus ojos pero Tsuna lo sintió como si lo mirara por completo — ¿Puedes explicar esto?</p><p>
  <em>Seamos Luciano entonces.</em>
</p><p>— Venimos del futuro — Soltó de golpe, la única reacción fue un parpadeo grupal, excepto de Alaude. Luciano rió entre dientes satisfecho — No es secreto que los anillos Vongola están conectados con el poder del tiempo; pasado, presente y futuro. Una llama del cielo activada a través del anillo, las herramientas necesarias y el viaje en el tiempo es posible. No diré exactamente como llegamos a esta época, tampoco revelare el porqué estamos aquí.</p><p>La mirada de todos los guardianes se dirigió a Primo, éste no miro a ninguno, no aparto los ojos de Tsuna. G, a diferencia de los otros guardianes que lo miran con sorpresa, entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.</p><p>— Una confirmación para mis guardianes no creo que sea problema ¿No es así? El anillo solo se activa por un cielo y jefe de Vongola, sabiendo nuestro evidente conexión sanguínea supondré que alguno de ustedes es aceptado por el anillo — Hablo Primo.</p><p>
  <em>Por favor, deja de hablar tan formal.</em>
</p><p>— Celio, Celio es aceptado — Respondió, miro sus uñas con desinterés. Sus pies golpearon el suelo sonando en una canción de cuna que solía cantarle a Giotto.</p><p>— Mi intuición me dice sobre la honestidad en tus palabras, incluso me aviso de la llegada de ustedes una semana antes debo admitir — La sonrisa de Primo llego a sus ojos esta vez, Tsuna sintió que su dolor de cabeza mejor un poco.</p><p>— Eres alguien divertido, podría pasar horas hablando contigo — Dijo Luciano, sus ojos brillaron más, haciendo que algunos guardianes apartaran la mirada — Celio está enfermo, el uso de su llama puede afectarlo más. Lamentablemente para ti, no dejare que Celio lo haga en ese estado.</p><p>— Comprensible — Asintió con la cabeza — Sabiendo todo esto solo dejare una cosa en claro; no confió en ti. Incluso con la intuición a tú favor — Sus ojos perdieron la poca calidez y la sonrisa desapareció con la misma rapidez. Tsuna solo dirigios sus ojos a Primo, su sonrisa aumento la tensión en la sala.</p><p>Ahí hay una de las tantas razones de porque Tsuna <em>admira</em> a Vongola primo.</p><p>— Quedan demasiados temas sin tocar en esta reunión, pero ya es demasiado tarde y como has pasado todo el día cuidando de tú hermano me imagino que quieres seguir haciéndolo — Se levanto con elegancia, Tsuna pensó vagamente en Reborn, los guardianes igualmente — Y éste collar...</p><p>Su mano toco el cuarzo, sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento que Tsuna no logro descifrar. Parece que iba a decir algo pero cambio de aparecer.</p><p>— Gracias por haberme protegido en esa batalla.</p><p>La primera generacion de marcho, Tsuna quedo sentado y su cabeza pasaron millones de pensamientos. Por el momento quiere dormir, de preferencia en la misma cama que Giotto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Capitulo 26.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Giotto no sabe cómo poner en palabras lo que pasa, es ambiguo. La sensación de hormigueo en sus dedos — cómo si su llama tratara inútilmente de estallar — y la pesadez en su cabeza es agobiante.</p><p>La niña.</p><p>La niña no suelta su mano.</p><p>Su tacto es cálido, demasiado. Su mente vaga a la realidad y luego a los sueños, no puede juntar las palabras correctas para describir todo esto. Y, a pesar de todo, no siente odio hacia esta niña. Ella esta quitando algo esencial de su cuerpo, esta quitando de a poco su vida. Puede sentirlo.</p><p>Puede sentir su llama volverse débil, parecía no importar cuan determinada estaba de salvarlo.</p><p>— ¿Por que...? — Ni siquiera supo cómo las palabras salieron, fueron cómo una brisa, algo suave y casi imperceptible.</p><p>El sollozo que se escucho fue una carga de emociones, doloroso y profundamente arrepentido. Giotto se pregunto si fue una disculpa, o tal vez algo cerca de eso. La niña ya no parece una niña en absoluto, en un parpadeo la vio envejecer.</p><p>Y en tan solo otro parpadeo, volvió a ser la misma niña que llora mientras le saca su vida con un toque.</p><p>Vagamente se dio cuenta de que el peso en su cabeza es su intuición, advirtiéndole, exigiéndole, que se separe de ella. Es una amenaza para él.</p><p>— <em>¿Es la niña que llora desesperada la peligrosa</em><em>, </em><em>o el poder que se vio obligada a cargar? </em>— Pensó, parpadeo cansado —<em> Que ambigua es la intuición.</em></p><p>Con el ruido de pequeños hipos y suaves resoplidos se dejo llevar por la oscuridad, que recientemente se convirtió en una compañera desagradable.</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</b>
</p><p>Tsuna esta desesperado. Al diablo con ser un sicario entrenado, el miedo y la confusión tienen un batalla para ver quien toma el primer puesto en el nudo de su garganta, el que la angustia ganara.</p><p>— ¡Celio, no lo hagas! — Susurro con la garganta áspera — No dejes que tus ojos se cierren ¡Celio...!</p><p>Su hermano se esta muriendo, <em>y no tiene </em><em>ni </em><em>idea de </em><em>porqué</em>.</p><p>El corazón de Giotto se esta deteniendo inexplicablemente ¿Quien es capaz de hacer esto y pasar desapercibido de su intuición? No, no. Tiene que concentrarse en salvar a su hermano de las garras de la muerte.</p><p>La llama del sol y la Protectora están trabajando arduamente en la curación. Sin embargo, nada de eso parece funcionar. No hay heridas visibles y tampoco internas. Giotto solo esta acostado, abrió la puerta del cuarto solo para encontrarlo cuando cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, todo su cuerpo se relajo. La intuición de Tsuna se volvió loca.</p><p>Latidos que disminuyen, un corazón apagándose.</p><p>— ¡No sirve de nada! ¿Por qué...? — Susurró, sus ojos arden pero Tsuna se obligo a moverse.</p><p>No importa que su cuerpo este el punto del desgaste, o que sus llamas se desactiven por el esfuerzo. Contuvo el aire en su pecho y soltó sus llamas del cielo, deseando desgarrado que eso cause algo.</p><p>Y, <em>por fin</em>, eso pareció funcionar.</p><p>Tsuna respiro una cuantas veces para calmarse, su corazón dejo de sonar en sus oídos. Tardíamente se dio cuenta de la sangre en su boca, se mordió la lengua. Miro la habitación de reojo, nadie entro, nadie se percato de lo sucedido.</p><p>— ¿Nii-san...?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>El alivio amenazo con romperle el pecho, pensar que estuvo a punto de perder el sonido de su voz y ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que apretara la mano de Giotto con fuerza. Tuvo que contenerse de abrazarlo.</p><p>— Giotto — Llamo Tsuna, sus parpados se sienten pesados — ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>— No la culpes — Dijo, parpadeo unas cuantas veces. Sin embargo, el color regreso a su piel y se veía mejor— Ella solo... N-no se que estaba haciendo, pero no lo quería hacer. Lo se, por favor, créeme, y-yo... E-ella me agarro de la mano y seguía llorando, no se, todavía no entiendo que sucedió, no recuerdo...</p><p>
  <em>¿Ella?</em>
</p><p>—Te creo, te creo — Respondió, sonrió suavemente. Sonrisa que Giotto devolvió con una más débil. Tsuna sabe que su hermano es pésimo en mentir. Una calma pesada se instalo en su pecho — ¿Cómo te sientes?</p><p>— Bien, no me siento enfermo — Respondió con honestidad, apretó la mano de Tsuna y se percato de la llama del cielo — ¿Nii-san? ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>Giotto no sabe que estuvo a punto de morir y Tsuna sabe que su lengua se trabara con las palabras, su hermano casi se le escapa de las manos, otra vez. Giotto apretó su mano y miro las llamas; <em>"</em><em>P</em><em>uedes desactivarla"</em>, dicen sus ojos.</p><p>Tsuna sonrió con calma y calidez pero no desactivo la llama, se recostó al lado de Giotto. Quedándose dormido al instante que toco la almohada.</p><p>Antes de que cualquier pensamiento pasara por su cabeza, la puerta fue tocada.</p><p>— ¿Pase...?</p><p>Vongola Primo entro con sus pasos silenciosos. Su mirada serena se volvió a ellos, y aunque la sonrisa en sus labios es genuina, Giotto vio algo más en ella ¿Preocupación, quizás?</p><p>— Me estaba volviendo demente por poder entrar — Hablo Primo.</p><p>Vongola Primo sabe lo que paso, Giotto se mordió la lengua para no hacer preguntas.</p><p>— ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? — Se aventuro.</p><p>Primo apunto a su cabeza con una mueca — Es una desagradable arma de doble filo — Suspiro — ¿Te sientes bien?</p><p>— No siento nada más haya de sueño — Respondió sonriendo.</p><p>— Eso es bueno.</p><p>Un silencio se instalo en la habitación, Giotto quiso romperlo, pero no supo que decir. Y por la mirada que Primo le dedico Tsuna, es el único que se siente incomodo.</p><p>— Luciano es alguien bastante difícil, debe estar muy cansado para no sentirme, tal extremo de cansancio ciega hasta nuestra intuición — Hablo de repente, cerro sus ojos para que sus pensamientos no se vean — Cuando hablamos dejo bastante en claro que es protector contigo.</p><p>— <em>Eso es un eufemismo</em>— Pensó Giotto, sonriendo —<em> Ellos ya tuvieron la charla.</em></p><p>— No dejen de cuidarse, siento que lo que esta por venir sera complicado — Dijo Primo, realmente parece sincero y desgarrado, un alma amable. No los quiere involucrados pero esta resignado, porque ya están metidos hasta el fondo.</p><p>— No tenia planeado dejar de hacerlo — Aseguro Giotto.</p><p>Primo se fue con una suave reverencia y una sonrisa amigable después de desearle buenas noches, Giotto se quedo mirando la puerta un momento. Luego se volvió a acostar abrazando a Tsuna. Miro la cara de Tsuna, la cual se suavizo considerablemente, no insistió en que desactive la llama, porque es un seguridad que lo paso — lo que sea que haya pasado — no vuelva a pasar, Giotto no quiere negarse esa seguridad. Enterró su cara en el cuello de su hermano y se quedo dormido en esos brazos cálidos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Capitulo 27.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Giotto lamenta no estar cuando Tsuna hablo con la primera generación — <em>otra parte, que fue ignorada, esta agradecida por no estar, suena como una reunión llena de tensión</em>— la mirada tormentosa de su hermano le dijo que no fue muy bien que digamos.</p><p>— Digo que fue... inestable, se dejaron muchos huecos de información. Ellos están luchando contra una familia y otros asuntos, pero no creo que nos digan algo — Dijo Tsuna, suspiro mientras que deja que Giotto acaricie su mano por comodidad.</p><p>— No me sorprende — Admitió Giotto — No creo que la primera generación sea reconocida hasta nuestra generación solo por ser los primeros de la familia.</p><p>— Es la época, esta llena de burgueses y nobleza — Rodó los ojos — Es interesante cuando no te dan dolor de cabeza. No son precisamente agradables, tampoco tan liberales como nuestra generación.</p><p>— Nadie nos dios clases de etiqueta nii-san... — Susurro nervioso, ni trato de ocultar su mueca. Tsuna levanto una ceja y Giotto bufo — O a mi, al menos.</p><p>Tsuna acomodo la frazada encima de su hermano y él se levanto de la cama. Giotto le miro interrogante. Su hermano estaba estable de la fiebre, su agotamiento físico disminuyo considerablemente después de que pasara toda la noche con su llama activa, aunque no está en su mejor estado, esta mejorando.</p><p>— Me reuniré con Primo — Explico, acaricio el cabello de Giotto y éste lo dejo — Torcí una parte de la conversación, seguramente se dio cuenta. Le pedí reunirnos en privado, sin sus guardianes, es mejor hablar con él a solas.</p><p>Giotto se levanto de la cama, ira con Tsuna no importa lo que diga éste. Tsuna, sabiendo lo que quiere su hermano, abrió la boca para quejarse y decirle que duerma, pero sus ojos determinados lo detuvieron. No importa que él le diga que no, seguro que encuentra la manera de espiar la conversación.</p><p>— Celio... — Dijo Tsuna de todos modos.</p><p>— Luciano — Contrarresto, apretó las cobijas con sus manos — Ya me perdí una reunión, no puede faltar a esta. No es solo tú misión nii-san.</p><p>Miro esos ojos celestes, buscando algo en ellos, Giotto no supo que pero se enderezo y sostuvo su mirada. Realmente quiere ayudar a Tsuna, no lo hará entando en una cama — <em>su parte racional le dice que tampoco ayudaría estando enfermo por todos lados, la ignoro, es bueno haciéndolo</em>— es el tercer día que lleva en cama, después del desagradable evento de ayer Tsuna se mostró muy pegajoso.</p><p>Tuvieron visitas de sirvientes y algunos de los guardianes — <em>Asari y G, principalmente</em>— para saber como estaban. No saben como tratar con ellos, ademas de la cortesía, ni ellos mismos saben que harán ahora. Tsuna tiene la esperanza de que después de hablar con Primo puedan guiarse.</p><p>Después de ayudar a su hermano con la ropa y estabilizar sus piernas, pasar tres días en la cama hace eso, salieron de la habitación. La mascara de Luciano y Celio fue puesta en sus rostros.</p><p>— ¿Donde estará? — Pregunto Celio, balanceo su mano con la de Luciano. Quién solo se encogió en hombros y tarareo.</p><p>— Quién sabe — Respondió después de un rato, arrastro a un Celio confundido por el pasillo — Pero yo muero de hambre ¿Comimos hoy?</p><p>— Si, comimos — Soltó incrédulo, Luciano se rió entre dientes y apretó una de sus mejillas — <em>Luciano se vuelva cada vez más infantil.</em></p><p>— ¿Crees que nos darán algo para comer? ¿Una torta? ¿O un pan? — Pregunto colocando uno de sus dedos en su barbilla. Después arrugo su cara, pensando — Siento que ellos son muy estrictos con sus comidas.</p><p>— Parecen el tipo de personas que se permiten muy seguido un desliz — Menciono Celio, de forma vaga se dio cuenta que estaban llegando a la cocina.</p><p>Al pasar por una de las ventanas, la cual apunta al pateo trasero de la mansión, vio la inconfundible figura de Vongola Primo sentado en un banco debajo de un árbol. Mirando un objeto en su mano, Celio vio el revoloteo del papeleo en su regazo. La mirada en la cara de Primo fue... conflictiva. Parecía una mezcla entre nostalgia, preocupación y ternura.</p><p>Un suave apretón en su mano lo saco de sus pensamientos, Luciano le dirigió una sonrisa a sabiendas y lo arrastro con saltos hacia la puerta de la cocina. Celio pudo sentir los pelos de su nuca levantándose, la mirada de Primo fue intensa.</p><p>— <em>Buon pomeriggio signora!</em> — Exclamo Luciano abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazarla, la jefa de la cocina vacilo antes de saludarlo y esquivo los brazos. Luciano no se vio afectado por eso, solo le dedico una bonita sonrisa — ¿Tienes pasteles? ¿O algo para comer?</p><p>— Es una cocina, siempre tenemos algo para comer — dijo seca, limpio sus manos en su delantal blanco. Susurro algo para si misma, algo que sonó sospechosamente como: <em>"No entiendo </em><em>porqué </em><em>el señor Giotto los mantiene en la mansión"</em></p><p>Celio rió abiertamente por eso, coloco un brazo en su estomago casi pecho y la otra en su boca, en una clara imitación a las acciones de Luciano. Se sigue sintiendo extraño actuar de esa manera, y aunque Celio es, <em>por mucho</em>, el más tranquilo de los gemelos. La jefa puso dos platos en la mesada, y un tercero después de que su hermano se quejara de tener mucha hambre: <em>"¡Siento que no hemos comido en días!"</em></p><p>Luciano abrió la puerta que lleva al pateo, dejando los tres platos de pastel — de fresa — en las manos de Celio. Prácticamente corrió hasta donde esta Primo, el cual ni siquiera miro para arriba cuando Luciano se sentó dramático a su lado.</p><p>— ¿Deberías estar fuera de la cama? — Pregunto Primo cuando se acerco lo suficiente, le miro con una sonrisa suave.</p><p>— No mentiré, no estoy bien del todo pero me niego a estar cuatro días en la cama — Se encogió de hombros, Primo suspiro, esperando esa respuesta o parte de ella. Le entrego los dos platos de torta a su hermano.</p><p>Y cuando pensó que el segundo plato seria para Primo, se equivoco. Luciano corto la punta de cada trozo, se los metió en la boca y balanceo las piernas feliz. Primo levanto una ceja, aparentemente divertido por todo esto.</p><p>Celio le entrego el trozo de torta suyo, realmente uno de los gemelos debería ser amable con Vongola. Él no es el gemelo terrible.</p><p>— Gracias — Dijo Primo, tomo el plato. Lo miro fijo un minuto antes de atreverse a comerlo, una desconfianza clara.</p><p>Una desconfianza que a Luciano realmente le gusto, por el brillo de sus ojos.</p><p>— <em>Nii-san realmente admira a Vongola primo</em>— Pensó Giotto, metió sus manos en el saco y miro al cielo, es un día muy despejado.</p><p>— Pensé que no aparecerías.</p><p>Celio parpadeo, no fue para él.</p><p>— Dije que podría hablar contigo todo el día — Respondió Luciano, dejo el tenedor colgando en sus labios. Miro a los ojos de Primo, lo único que vio fue neutralidad, muy diferente de antes — Es difícil encontrarte lejos de tus guardianes.</p><p>Primo no negó ni afirmo, dejo que el silencio solo se rompiera por el chapoteo del agua en la fuente. Ninguno de los tres parecía inclinado a romper la inesperada calma entre ellos. Hasta que los ojos de Luciano se suavizaron, metió sus manos debajo de sus piernas. Celio le miro.</p><p>Fue Primo quien rompió el silencio.</p><p>— Muy sospechoso— Dijo, dejo su tarta arriba de los papeles — La manera en que dices todo y nada, Luciano. Soltar que son del futuro gracias a los anillos pero negándose a responder porqué.</p><p>— Jugar con el tiempo es complicado — dijo Luciano, Celio se inclino para robarle uno de los pasteles — Podríamos haberlo ocultado más tiempo, pero cuando eres metido en un lió por otra persona no deja espacio para otras opciones.</p><p>— Supongo — Asintió con la cabeza, se metió a la boca un trozo de pastel — No soy al único que le gustaría establecer unas cuentas reglas sobre eso.</p><p>Celio se encontró asintiendo antes que su hermano, Primo le sonrió y él se la devolvió con una más pequeña, una que no le pertenece a Celio. Luciano tarareo, casi de inmediato supo que se esta burlando, divertido por la inestable relación entre ellos. Primo y Luciano parecen haber establecido la dinámica entre ellos, algo más filosofo, burlón pero de alguna manera sincero. Al contrario de Celio y Primo, que parecen probar el terreno para no crear problemas.</p><p>— No preguntare sobre el futuro, o al menos nada ademas sobre porqué están aquí — Primo levanto uno de sus dedos, como primera regla — Tengo cierto derecho, si quieren que confié en ustedes.</p><p>Luciano asintió, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en su rostro.— No puedo prometer que te lo diré todo, tratare de decirte lo más que pueda sin entrar en tantos detalles — Alzo una de sus manos a Celio, este parpadeo y acepto la mano, fue atraído al regazo de su hermano. No cuestiono, solo se acomodo. Recién se da cuenta de la incomoda sensación de frió y calor en su cuerpo.</p><p>Primo ni siquiera se inmuto o parpadeo.</p><p>— Al ver que tanto Vongola como nosotros estamos buscando información, seremos sinceros en ese campo. Ninguna información oculta ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó Luciano, sus ojos brillaron con su sonrisa.</p><p>— Parecen no sabes a quién están buscando — Menciono Primo, apoyo su codo en su pierna cruzada y coloco su rostro en su mano.</p><p>— No lo sabemos — Admitió Celio, tomo uno de los dedos de Luciano y jugo con su uña — Nos están causando problemas en el presen-<em>futuro</em> y sabemos muy poco sobre ellos.</p><p>— ¿Plural? — cuestiono Primo, su brazo libre fue colocado en el espacio que quedo entre su otro brazo y su torso.</p><p>Luciano se encogió de hombros — No sabemos, puede ser hasta un él o ella solamente. Lo que si sabemos es que no tenemos como buscar información — Bufo fuerte.</p><p>— No es nuestra época y en el poco tiempo que estuvimos aquí solo trajimos problemas — El suspiro que Celio soltó llego al mismo nivel de dramatismo que Luciano, y Primo parece divertirse.</p><p>— Honestidad y total apoyo informativo — Asintió Primo, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo alguien se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención — G.</p><p>— Giotto — Saludo el guardián de la tormenta, su mirada paso por los gemelos por un breve momento y luego volvió a los ojos de su jefe. Saco una carta de su bolsillo y se le entrego, los gemelos no tuvieron vergüenza en acercarse para mirar.</p><p>— Ah...</p><p>— Si, fuimos invitados — Dijo G, tomo una calada de su cigarro — Es mañana por la noche.</p><p>— Al parecer no tenemos que esperar mucho, nuestra oportunidad para obtener información llego — La sonrisa de Primo no llego a sus ojos.</p><p>La invitación tiene un simple pero elegante Vongola en una de sus esquinas y esta sellada, dicho tiene una sola letra; una O.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Capitulo 28.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>— ¿La familia Oswald? —pregunto Celio, Tsuna miro la invitación en su mano. </p><p>Una invitación escrita a mano por una mujer, si la escritura no lo hizo obvio el perfume dulce en el papel ciertamente lo confirmo. Parece estar hecha de forma meticulosa, la mujer que hizo esto quiere ser apreciada por ello. Sin embargo, la mirada en los ojos de Primo dijo que no lo fue, o en gran parte.</p><p>Si la incomodidad e inquietud que brillan en sus ojos puede decir algo. </p><p>No se le ve alagado por ser invitado por una mujer que obviamente tiene interés en alguien de Vongola.  </p><p>— Una invitación para el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Carmina Oswald.— dijo G, su cara en blanco no demostró nada, si ignoras que toma una calada de su cigarro cada un minuto y medio. — Es un blanco fácil.</p><p>— La oportunidad perfecta para sacarle información a alguien, más a jóvenes enamoradas.— dijo Luciano, su sonrisa no hizo más que agravar la situación. Aunque Tsuna puede disculparse mentalmente, Luciano realmente no siente culpa alguna. — No pareces feliz Primo ¿Por que es eso? </p><p>Primo suspiro.— La señorita Carmina me <em>odia</em>. </p><p>— Pero, esta carta fue obviamente escrita por una mujer.— señalo Celio, se acomodo en su regazo. Sacudió la carta con cierto dramatismo que hizo a Luciano orgulloso. </p><p>— <em>Exactamente</em>.— enfatizo la palabra, la fachada tranquilase vio rota por su exclamación. No sabe si sentirse agradecido con la invitación o no. </p><p>— No fue Carmina Oswald quien escribió la invitación.— explico G pisando el resto de su cigarro. Busco la mirada de su jefe, después de un asentimiento continuo.— Sino su mejor amiga, Regina Sibaldi. </p><p>— <em>Quien esta obviamente enamorada de Primo.</em>— pensaron los gemelos y si fuese posible, Primo se removió más incomodo.</p><p>— La celebración de su cumpleaños tiene temática; mascaras.— dijo G rodando los ojos, Tsuna pudo entender porque. </p><p>No importa que se ponga en la cara o incluso como se vista, mientras que Primo tenga ese pelo —<em>tanto su color como su forma</em>.— y esos ojos, es reconocible para cualquiera. Una maldición que se expande hasta diez generaciones futuras de Sawada, el peine es su enemigo natural. </p><p>Tsuna ya hizo planes para ir a esa fiesta, si Primo les dice que no o trata de pararlos, él encontrara la manera de ir. Puede usar ilusiones para cubrirlos — <em>o las ilusiones de Deamon, nadie aqui sabe cuantas llamas puede usar.</em>—, asistir sin que nadie los vea, sin tener que hablar con los invitados, simplemente escuchar y permanecer en las sombras. Un plan que Tsuna sigue con gusto, después de todo, es reconocido por su sigilo en las misiones. Hacer su trabajo sin que nadie lo descubra. Elaborar disfraces. Personalidades. Actuaciones. </p><p>Y si Tsuna tuviera que admitirlo, diría que las misiones son su teatro.</p><p>— Esto sera complicado.— soltó G, el ceño fruncido fue lo que activo su intuición. Tiene un mal presentimiento de esto. </p><p>— Si.— el suspiro cansado de Primo hizo que los gemelos se miraran. — Celio y Luciano irán, eso es obvio. — la resignación se escucho en su voz.— pero tratar de ocultarlos sera dificil. </p><p>— ¿Por que? — pregunto Celio, levanto una de sus cejas.— Tu guardián de la niebla puede ocultarnos. </p><p>Primo negó.— No funcionara. Todos en Sicilia reconocen ilusiones, más los mafiosos y burgueses. </p><p><em>¿Toda Sicilia sabe distinguir ilusiones?</em> En su presente solo los más observadores pueden reconocerlas, ahí veces que nadie lo hace. Tsuna sabe que la población que sabe de las existencia de las llamas en su linea de tiempo es pequeña, solo se reduce a la mafia, pero el talento y la habilidad son factores necesarios. Hay poca información de esta época en su tiempo, se fue perdiendo por las generaciones. No le sorprendería que toda Sicilia sepa de las llamas, o haber civiles capaces de utilizarlas. </p><p>— Ocultar sus rasgos asiáticos sera otro problemas.— siguio Primo, soltó su tercer suspiro en menos de 20 minutos. </p><p>
  <em>Racismo. </em>
</p><p>Como puso olvidar el racismo.</p><p>— ¿Eso es un <em>problema</em>? — pregunto bruscamente Celio, Luciano rió entre dientes pero le apretó la cadera. La tensión en sus hombros se relajo un poco. </p><p>Primo y G parpadearon, se miraron entre ellos. Se dieron cuenta de las cosas con bastante rapidez. Vongola no es un grupo racista, es fácil distinguir eso, y si los fuera Asari no estaría siquiera en el país. Si Vongola fuese racista, Vongola primo no se iría a vivir —<em>en un futuro lejano.</em>— en Japón y pasar lo que resta de su vida ahí. </p><p>Giotto toma ese tema como un golpe, si bien en su tiempo el racismo fue disminuyendo, no esta completamente extinto. Tsuna puede tomar cualquier insulto hacia su origen sin inmutarse, aprendió a lidiar con eso. Su hermano no. </p><p>— Para nosotros no.— negó Primo, fue completamente sincero, el cuerpo de Celio se relajo por eso. — Pero para los demás si, es complicado. Asari tiene que enfrentar eso todos los días y todos saben que Vongola esta al lado opuesto del racismo. </p><p>— Queremos evitar los conflictos, tenemos suficiente.— dijo G, les miro, sus ojos brillaron con algo que no pudieron descifrar antes de que desapareciera. Y si Tsuna no fuera un ex-asesino, no lo reconocería. La comprensión y la desconfianza fue una mezcla extraña de emociones. </p><p>— Podemos decir que somos hijos o familiares de Primo.— menciono Celio cruzándose en brazos y los miro contemplativo,  Primo nego incluso antes de que Giotto terminara la frase. </p><p>— Absolutamente no. — dijo rotundo, la fiereza en sus ojos fue firme y determinada, oculta algo más. Tsuna tiene que averiguar que. — Eso complicaría más las cosas. </p><p>— Ya existe el rumor de que somos tus hijos.— dijo Luciano rodó los ojos, su sonrisa se volvió más burlona, queriendo agravar el rumor y divertirse con el caos. </p><p>Un rumor seguirá siendo siempre un rumor, pero si das pie se convierta en verdad. Lo menos que quiere Tsuna es crear más problema, solo a pasado menos de una semana en el pasado y ya han creado los suficientes problemas para toda su vida. Sin embargo, si llega a ser <em>Iemitsu</em> el causante de todo esto, Tsuna tirara todo el sigilo por la ventana. La sola idea de que sea Iemitsu el que esta detrás de Vongola, de la destrucción de la existencia de su hermano, su familia, sus amigos y Vongola, hace que La muerte se revuelva en su interior. Deseando cruzar su camino con ese hombre para <em>destruirlo</em>, llegar al punto de que La muerte se evapore con tal de satisfacerse. </p><p>Por eso y por mucho más, es porque Giotto meceré ser el Décimo y no Tsuna. Giotto tiene un potencial que solo el Tsuna de 5 u 6 años aspiraba tener, él afilo sus garras en un camino diferente.  </p><p>— Lo se.— admitió Primo.— pero no saben si es verdad, el rumor se extinguirá en un par de semanas. </p><p><em>Un par de semanas</em>. Solo le recuerda que no sabe cuanto tiempo estarán en esta época o cuanto durara la misión. </p><p>Celio le miro a los ojos, su hermano sabe que tiene otra opción. Una que Tsuna realmente no quiere considerar, una que solo le recuerda lo parecido que es a su mama. Luciano negó, su ceño se frunció y soltó la cadera de Celio para cruzarse en brazos. </p><p>— No. </p><p>— Pero Luciano...</p><p>— <em>No.</em> </p><p>— No se pueden usar las llamas y tenemos que ocultar que somos japoneses. — esas ultimas palabras fueron dichas con amargura.— Tampoco podemos decir que somos familiares de Primo, es nuestra única opción. </p><p>— ¿Tienen algo en mente? — pregunto Primo, la honesta curiosidad hizo que Luciano se burlara, amargado por la mente abierta del Vongola.<br/>Primo aceptara él plan ¿No se supone que en esta época son más conversadores?  </p><p>Luciano bufo, resignado se encogió en hombros. Tiro su cabeza para atrás, no quiere ver la mirada divertida de Celio o la confusión escrita en la cara de Primo y G. </p><p>— Si, lo tenemos. </p><p>
  <b>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</b>
</p><p>Tsuna retrocedió tres pasos horrorizado, miro las cosas en las manos de Giotto completamente ofendido. Giotto sonrió nervioso mientras les mostraba los objetos a los Vongola. </p><p>Primo sonrió y con eso se confirmo la aprobación del plan.  </p><p>— ¡¿Cuando guardo las pelucas?! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Capitulo 29.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tsuna puede contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que se trasvistío en su carrera de asesino, no fue necesario, el sigilo, las llamas y su negación a  <em>divertirse</em>  antes de matar lo hicieron más fácil.  <em>(Puede que una o dos veces haya coqueteado con su victima, pero nadie tiene que enterarse de eso.) </em></p><p>Sin embargo, el hecho de que Reborn haya puesto tantas cosas para sus disfraces de Celio y Luciano no le sorprende, lo que llego a sorrenderlo en ciertas medidas fue el tamaño del bolso donde llevan todo. </p><p>- Luciano ... - hablo Giotto, Tsuna ignoro el suspiro sufrió que soltó. </p><p>Las mudas de ropa para su actuación esta doblado de una manera que deja mucho espacio, incluso un saco que llega hasta el suelo, ademas de algunas ropas que aparecen sin mirarlos. También fueron empacados algunos artículos que podrían traer preguntas y Tsuna se preguntó si Reborn esta tratando de cambiar el futuro deliberadamente, porque encontraron cosas electrónicas. Es como si el asesino lo encontrara divertido, oh, mira ¡Si lo hace! No esta 100% de que tengamos electricidad en esta época. </p><p>- Si, Luciano, tienen electricidad.</p><p>Siguió ignorado a Giotto, se cruzo en brazos mirando todo lo que esta en la cama delante suyo. Cerro los ojos arrugando su nariz y cejas en el proceso, una risa ligera se escucho en la puerta, siguiendo ignorando a todo lo que están burlando de él. Luciano deja que todos vean su disgusto por esto, Tsuna no se opuso a eso. Porque, enserio  <em>¿Por que Reborn? </em></p><p>- ¿Por qué odia tanto la idea? - pregunto alguien, Tsuna no le presto atención.</p><p>Las cosas serian más fáciles si la población de Sicilia no fuera capaz de reconocer a un usuario de llamas o Vongola no sea muy famoso, todas las opciones de llamas quedarán fuera ¿Por qué saber manejar las ilusiones si no puedo usarlas? Incluso si Tsuna a estado practicando más las llamas creadas por si mismo ¡Sabe utilizar las otras! Todas sus victimas pueden dar fe en eso ... si estuviesen vivos. </p><p>Giotto tarareo.— Toda su vida fue comparada con mujeres, de ahí su cinismo y personalidad.— Rió suavemente como si no estuviera usando a  <em>Celio</em>  para ir en su  <em>contra</em> . </p><p>- ¿Y todas esas cosas ...? - pregunto G, al parecer la aceptación de su jefe al plan no paro de escepticismo de todo el asunto. Su tono alivio a Tsuna, porque al fin alguien hace las preguntas correctas.</p><p>Giotto regresó a tararear pero esta vez con más emoción.— Sin preguntas, sin preguntas. </p><p>- No puedo hablar enserio, ustedes son los peores viajero en el tiempo ¿Esto no crearía algún problema en el espacio-tiempo? No puede estar demostrando esto a todos.— Dijo G, la incredulidad y exasperación se mezclaron en su tono, Tsuna podría besarle. </p><p>Si la imagen de Enma no se cruzara por su cabeza, lo haría. </p><p>Ahora, piensa en Enma lo hizo extrañarlo terriblemente. Incluso si entre ellos existe esa tensión física y emocional eso no impide que Tsuna pensara en él, así como extrañarlo. </p><p>- De todos modos.— hablo Primo, él también es bueno ignorando a las personas, G resoplo.— ¿Cómo hicieron los personajes? </p><p>— Bueno, soy una mujer francesa en plena juventud y por eso mi madre dejo que viajara a Italia después de que mi padre lograra exitosamente aliarse con la familia Vongola. Ya que viaje hasta aquí estuve haciendo turismo por muchas ciudades bajo la vigilancia de hombres de Vongola, por eso no se me vio mucho con Primo Vongola y sus guardianes. — explico Celio, Tsuna abrió los ojos para verlo golpear un dedo en su barbilla. — Me llamo Odette Lassarre, tengo 18 años, cumplidos el 16 de febrero. Mis padres son Chloé y Paul Lassarre, casados desde que ambos tienen 19 años por un contrato matrimonial, mi padre es ingles y mi madre francesa. Pase toda mi vida en Francia con educación en el hogar, también tengo contrato matrimonial abierto para el mejor pastor elegido por mi. Viaje a Italia con la intención de aprender costumbres extranjeras pero el buscar un buen esposo es una de las mayores prioridades en mi vida. Podría decirte mis gustos, disgustos y demás, pero siento que te aburriría demasiado. </p><p> Tanto Primo como G parpadearon, uno con sorpresa y el otro con serenidad. </p><p>— Bueno, ese es una biografía detallada, vago en algunos puntos pero creíble en su mayor parte.— Primo asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho. — Matrimonio abierto y en busca de un esposo, es un paso peligroso el que estas dando ahí Celio. </p><p>— Ese es el punto.— Hablo Luciano, miro por ultima vez las extensiones que pensó que eran pelucas. — Estamos buscando información, ustedes son famosos, muchas mujeres y jóvenes quien tener algo con alguno.  Enojar a un par de mujeres que piensen que Odette esta interesada en buscar marido cuando esta tan cerca de ustedes nos da la oportunidad. Las personas enojadas tienden a ser más fáciles de manipular.  </p><p>— Comprendo pero no entendieron mi punto. — dijo Primo, hablo suave mirando a Celio. </p><p>Luciano rodó los ojos y giro su muñeca dramático, Giotto dejo que sus ojos se suavizaran unos segundos antes de que Celio sonriera travieso.  </p><p>— No te preocupes Primo.— levanto su puño colocando su otra mano en su cadera.— puedo defenderme. </p><p>— Claro, Celio puede defenderse pero ¿y Odette puede hacerlo? — pregunto G, metió sus manos en su bolsillo, es un abito constante, noto Tsuna.  </p><p>— No pidas que una mujer revele todo sus secretos.— Luciano le guiño un ojo riendo cuando G volvió a resoplar. </p><p>— ¿Y tu Luciano? — pregunto Primo, Luciano hizo una mueca sufrido. </p><p>— Felicia Barone, nativa de Italia, nacida de una familia pequeña pero adinerada, 20 años no aparentados. Elma y Leonardo Barone, mama y papa respectivamente. Amiga de la familia Vongola por sucesos jamas explicados y que nunca se explicaran. Toda su historia es privada gracias a Vongola. — Explico luciendo una sonrisa atrevida, sin importarle la falta de detalles y la dependencia de Vongola en la vida de Felicia. — Recientemente me puse en contacto con G para buscar una buena opción de trabajo. </p><p>— ¿Sin interés en matrimonio o busca de pareja? — cuestiono Primo, alzo su ceja curioso.</p><p>Luciano se encogió en hombros.— Puede que hasta cierto punto, no es algo que este buscando activamente, tampoco es su prioridad. Busca trabajo, dinero, pero si se presenta la oportunidad con un hombre buen moso y del cual se pueda enamorar no se opondría a intentar. </p><p>— Ah, una chica romántica oculta.— Primo asintió con los ojos cerrados. — Eso le dejaría oportunidad no tan notable a mis guardianes o incluso a mi. </p><p>— Vaya, es bueno saber que Primo es perspicaz. — comento Luciano, miro de pies a cabeza a Primo, este lo miro divertido, hacen eso mucho últimamente. Cualquier cosa que hagan los gemelos obtienen una mirada llena de diversión.— Lastima que no me gusten los rubios o este remotamente interesado en el incesto. </p><p>Cualquier comentario que Primo iba a decir quedo interrumpido cuando Celio dejo caer los pedazos de tela largos y pesados ofensivos llamados vestidos en su regazo, la mirada que Tsuna les disparo pudo haber derretido el hielo del ataque Punto Zero de Vongola Primo. </p><p>— ¡Elige nuestros vestidos, Primo! </p><p>Dicho hombre miro los vestidos en sus piernas antes de levantarlos, los analizo dos veces antes de entregarle a Giotto uno que deja descubierto sus hombros, liso en la falda pero la falta de pliegues y moños fue recompensada con las tiras finas que caen en el borde cerca del escote. Cuando las extensiones fueran colocadas en el pelo de Giotto, daría la imagen de una joven francesa risueña y feliz. El vestido no tiene mucha tela y llega hasta las rodillas.</p><p>Tsuna se quedo con el peor, no solo tiene que utilizar corset, sino que su falda tiene tantas telas innecesarias que lo vuelven rígidos de mover. Mangas largas y de escote cerrado, llegando a la cadera la tela se abre, dejando ver bordado de flores. El vestido es conversador y lleno de telas, sin dejar de ser femenino. Tsuna se pregunto porque las mujeres les gustaba usarlo, ya que en eso no se podría mover para nada.  </p><p>Su intuición vibro en lo posterior de su mente, mañana pueden conseguir información y esta fiesta de disfraces les conviene. Solo espera que Odetté y Felicia no tengas que volver a aparecer después de mañana.  </p><p>
  <b>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</b>
</p><p>Felicia acomodo sus manos en su regazo arriba de su libro, le presto atención a la descripción animada de Odet — <em>pidió que la llamara así.</em>—  sobre las flores en el jardín de la mansión y como tomo el te con el Señor Asari, porque le recuerda a las tardes en Inglaterra — <em>cuando visito hace unos años.</em>—  </p><p>Odet suspiro parpadeando, claramente soñando despierta.— Y el Señor Asari me dijo que le gustaban mis ojos, que se parecen al mar por la mañana cuando es besada por los primeros rayos del sol. </p><p>Felicia tosió con delicadeza, interrumpiendo así el ensañamiento de la chica. Odet dejo de jugar con su cabello rubio ondulado, llevo sus manos a su regazo tímida y bajo la mirada avergonzada. </p><p>— Es maravilloso Lady Odet, el Señor Asari es un hombre agradable.— dijo cortés, el carruaje puso un puso pero a diferencia de Odet, quien casi cae de su asiento si no fuera por su acompañante que la salvo a ultimo minuto, se obligo a quedarse donde esta. — Pero no creo que el Señor Vongola o el Señor Alaude quieran escuchar eso sobre uno de sus queridos amigos.  </p><p>— Ah.— Soltó Primo, su sonrisa es suave y serena, como siempre.— No se preocupen por nosotros, señoritas. Nada saldrá de este carruaje. Alaude solo asintió sin despegar su mirada de la ventana. </p><p>Después de un silencio, Tsuna soltó un suspiro y a su lado Primo soltó una risa. Giotto coloco una mano en su pecho e hizo una reverencia exagerada sentado, Alaude se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>— ¿Tomaste el te con Asari y te dijo eso sobre tus ojos? — Pregunto Primo, trato de imaginarse esa escena. </p><p>Giotto tosio unas cuantas veces antes de mirar al costado.</p><p>— Puede que haya exagerado unas cuantas partes. — admitió.</p><p>El carruaje fue disminuyendo la velocidad, advirtiéndoles que llegaron a la entrada de la mansión Oswald. Se colocaron las mascaras sobre sus rostros antes de pasar a los guardias en la entrada. No hacia falta hablar, todos sabían que tienen que hacer.    </p><p>Al llegar a la mansión y a sus grandes puertas, los primeros en salir fueron Primo y Alaude. El guardián de la nube levanto su mano para ayudar a Odetté, Primo hizo lo mismo con Felicia. La música se escucho desde afuera y el murmullo de las personas no tardaron. Esperaron a que los demás guardianes se unieran, sin presentación y dejando que Primo tomara la delantera. </p><p>Entraron a la mansión Oswald. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Capitulo 30.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lo primero que sintió Felicia al entrar a la mansión fue una mirada muy intensa, tan intensa que incluso Primo le apretara la mano minuciosamente. Ella solo acomodo su mano en su brazo como respuesta.</p><p>El único signo visible que Felicia dio al emisor de la mirada fue un parpadeo lento, desinteresada. Acostumbrada a las miradas y murmullo de las personas, solo se dejo guiar por la sala. En muy poco tiempo los guardianes se dispersaron, el único quedo fue G.</p><p>No hace falta decir, casi ninguno en Vongola fue remotamente cubierto por la mascara ¿De que sirve un antifaz si ya tienes rasgos que te caracterizan? <em>Casi</em>, porque el único que pasa desapercibido es Alaude. Con su pelo rubio platino que más de uno tiene y su esmoquin negro.</p><p>— Te noto muy relajado, señor Vongola — Dijo Felicia, ni se esforzó en ocultar su sonrisa divertida tras el suspiro de Primo.</p><p>— Es una fiesta de disfraces, mi lady — Respondió, asintió agradecido a su mano derecha cuando le entrego un vaso de vino — Y bueno, normalmente soy rodeado de inmediato al entrar. Debo agradecer tu magnifica presencia.</p><p>—<em> Odio la cortesía y la formalidad en estas fiestas, tienen que alargar tanto una oración para decir '</em><em>G</em><em>racias' </em>— Pensó Tsuna, Felicia rió entre dientes llevando una copa a sus labios.</p><p>A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres, por alguna razón a las mujeres solo se le deja tener sidra con muy poco alcohol. Aliso su vestido con una mano, miro vagamente a la fiesta, encontró a Odette con bastante facilidad.</p><p>Rodeada de hombres jóvenes, juega con su cabello mientras agita sus pestañas y rebota sobre sus pies, estas actuando como una excelente señorita risueña y Tsuna no pudo evitar preguntarse donde aprendió todo esto. <em>Reborn</em>. Como siempre.</p><p>— La cumpleañera debe entrar cerca de las nueve o nueve y media — Soltó G, una de sus manos en su bolsillo, parece abstenerse de sacar un cigarro y abandonar la fiesta. Solo esta ahí porque tiene que acompañarlos, o más bien, tiene que vigilar a los gemelos.</p><p>— Pensé que la cumpleañera ya estaba presente — <em>P</em><em>or la mirada</em>, no agrego pero no fue necesario hacerlo dado el tarareo de Primo. La sonrisa agria de sus acompañante le dio otra idea — Creo que si hubiese estado en presente me abría dado cuenta ¿Verdad?</p><p>— Ciertamente, mi lady.</p><p>— ¡Felicia!</p><p>Se dio media vuelta justo para atrapar a Odette, quien se abalanzo para un abrazo. Felicia la sostuvo con problemas, observando todas las mirada que Odett se robo de camino hasta donde están. Todo el salón. E igual que todo Vongola, la mascara de la rubia no hizo su trabajo en ocultar su cara. Los grandes ojos celeste y pestañas rizadas dificultan el trabajo.</p><p>— ¡No sabes cuantas personas hay en este lugar! — Exclamo sonriendo, acomodo su cabello mientras que no es soltada del abrazo. Tsuna se dio cuenta que debe estar creando una escena al seguir abrazándola, dos mujeres tan íntimamente juntas en esta época creara unos rumores que ninguno de ellos quiere manejar — Oh, los señores son tan amables conmigo. Se han ofrecido para enseñarme a manejar a caballo o bailar danzas típicas de Italia.</p><p>Situaciones que requieren contacto físico cercano,<em> demasiada cercanía</em>. La caldera de la protección surgió con un burbujeo fuerte en la boca de su estómago. A Felicia realmente no le importan unos cuantos rumores más hacia su persona. Pero eso dañaría la imagen de Odett, quien esta buscando activamente un marido.</p><p>Se alejo de Odette con una sonrisa fácil y una palmada en la cabeza, un acto cariñoso pero no romántico algo como una hermana.</p><p>— No hay nombres esta noche, señorita — Dijo Primo, la resignación se mostró en su tono. Odett rió tímida y retorció su cabello, miro a Primo a través de sus pestañas.</p><p>Y la mirada, si fuese posible, se volvió más intensa.</p><p>La persona que esta perforándolos a todos con los ojos reconoce el acto de Odett, el evidente interés en sus ojos. El mensaje de que la rubia esta buscando esposo recorrió por la sala.</p><p>— Me disculpo, señor Vongola — Levanto su vestido ligero lo suficiente para inclinarse, se volvió a enderezar coloco sus manos al frente nerviosa y dando una mueca dulce — Es que ahí tantos-<em>tantas</em> personas. Muchas personas interesantes, pero ¿Si puedo ser atrevida? Me gustaría... — Le envió una mirada al centro de la sala, donde están las parejas bailando, y luego directamente a los ojos de Primo.</p><p>Si Primo se sorprendió por todo el acto, los gestos y la lindura que Giotto fue capaz de mostrar en 5 minutos no lo demostró. Tampoco se mostró interesado en la chica — <em>seria peligroso de otro modo</em>—, sino que miro a su acompañante.</p><p>— ¿Mi lady? — Pregunto con una sonrisa serena, le dejo el camino con total libertad.</p><p>Es una lastima para todas las personas que esperaban algún tipo de escena, porque Felicia no esta ni remotamente interesada en Primo. Los rubios no son su tipo, o los jefes de un grupo de vigilantes, para el caso. Pero hizo el acto de pensarlo igualmente, para darse mas suspenso.</p><p>Como si el universo o algo en los confines de la tierra — <em>escuchando su desinterés sobre los rubios</em>— paro su mirada sobre una persona en especifico. Un hombre recostado sobre la pared con tres mujeres hablándole. Aunque la mirada no solo se había vuelto más intensa porque el emisor presiono, sino que otra se unió, Tsuna sabe que es el hombre, su intuición se lo confirmo.  Su antifaz no muestra sus ojos, ni siquiera la mitad de su cara.</p><p>Pero...Pero su cabello fue lo que más llamo la atención. <em>Rojo</em>.</p><p>— <em>¿Enma...?</em> — Pensó, su mano apretó su copa. Un remolino de sensaciones se pelea en su panza hasta enredarse entre ellos. — <em>No, no es él.</em></p><p>Oh, pero como quisiera que lo fuera.</p><p>— ¿Mi lady? — Pregunto Primo, el silencio se extendió demasiado. Felicia salio de su cabeza, se giro para no ver más al hombre y le sonrió tranquila, dos de ellos se mostraron aliviados. Primo se le quedo mirando antes de igualar su sonrisa — ¿No hay ningún problema si la señorita Odette se lleva mi primer baile en esta maravillosa noche?</p><p>— <em>Lo siento Giotto</em>— Pensó Tsuna, ese hombre esta comprometiendo la misión con su sola presencia ¿Y por que Tsuna se siente tan fuera de practica? Fue el segundo mejor asesino del mundo, debería saber como mantener la compostura — <em>A no se que Giotto no sea el único que problemas después del juicio.</em></p><p>— Ah — Soltó un suspiro — Me disculpo lady Odette, pero me sentiría en conflicto si le entrego ese primer baile a cualquiera. Me gustaría tener ese privilegio.</p><p>Odett se desinflo y con la misma rapidez volvió a animarse.</p><p>— ¡Entonces! ¿El segundo baile...?</p><p>Primo rió ante sus adorables ojos.</p><p>— No tengo ningún problema, señorita — Se giro a Felicia — ¿Si me lo permite?</p><p>— Seria un honor.</p><p>Con el mismo ritmo de pasos fueron al centro de la sala, se integraron al baile con facilidad. Colocaron sus manos en sus respectivos lugares sin pensar mucho.</p><p>— Los peces gordos todavía no llegan, les gusta ser más dramáticos que la cumpleañera — Susurro Primo, sus labios no se movieron.</p><p>— ¿Hay muchos? — Pregunto Tsuna sin perder el ritmo.</p><p>— No puedes imaginarte, mi lady.</p><p>— Mmm— Tarareo, hubo un giro y de vuelta la cercanía que trajo esa mano en la cintura — Me doy cuenta señor Vongola ¿Soy la única "Lady" para ti esta noche? Es un movimiento peligroso el que estas haciendo.</p><p>— Bueno — La miro a los ojos — Algo me dice que es mejor tú que ella ¿Sabes? Como un rasgo de experiencia en como te mueves — <em>E</em><em>so no quiere decir que me preocupe menos por ti</em>, gritaron sus ojos — Me preguntaba...</p><p>— ¿Si?</p><p>—...¿Si ahí alguna persona en esta sala que llamo tu atención o te hizo sentir incomoda esta noche? — Pregunto suave, no importa si Felicia responde, Primo ya sabe la respuesta.</p><p>— La ausencia de una persona se hizo muy notoria esta noche — Explico cortés — Me distrajo un momento, no volverá a pasar.</p><p>Los ojos de Primo brillaron en interés, como si no viese a Felicia o incluso a <em>Luciano</em>, sino a Tsuna. Y él se lo permitió, solo por unos instantes antes de desaparecer otra vez. Porque si hay algo que Tsuna sabe de la actuación, es que puedes perderte en ella, y es algo que no quiere experimentar. También se dejo ser vulnerable, dejo de ser Tsuna el hermano mayor responsable y confiable en el que todos piden consejos.</p><p>El que casi ve a su hermano menor hace días atrás al borde de la muerte, el que esta en el pasado con una actuación donde bien podría perderse. Y se dio cuenta que no es efecto post-juicio. Sino que los sucesos de toda su vida están pesando en sus hombros en el peor momento posible. Por eso extraña tanto a Enma, porque Enma significa algo que no puede poner con palabras.</p><p>Algo así... Como una remota normalidad en el fiasco que es su vida.</p><p>Con Enma no necesita ser el hermano mayor y todos los requisitos que conlleva. Porque a Tsuna le gusta ser el hermano mayor, lo hace con gusto. Sin embargo, a veces, solo a veces, quiere un respiro para recordarse que es humano también y ese soplo de aire fresco es algo que Enma le da sin quiera darse cuenta. Un efecto que no sabe que tiene en él.</p><p>Diablos, extraña demasiado a Enma.</p><p>Primo se permitió más cercanía entre ellos dos, parecía un abrazo y para todos los demás mostró interés de un Vongola hacia una mujer. No fue así, Primo le abrazo para tranquilizarlo de lo que sea que lo puso en ese estado.</p><p>Tsuna se relajo en sus brazos, fue como un abrazo de un padre a un hijo pero ¿Que sabe Tsuna de los abrazos que un padre le da a un hijo? <em>¿Que sabe de tener un padre?</em></p><p>Una caricia en su espalda soltó la rigidez en sus músculos, suspiro suavemente y dejo de pensar, tiene información que encontrar.</p><p>— Gracias y...lo siento — Susurro.</p><p>— No importa — Obtuvo de regreso — Te diría que hablemos de lo que te molesto más tarde pero no creo que aceptes.</p><p>— No se si arruinaría el futuro contarte mis problemas — Dijo — Preferiría no arriesgarme.</p><p>Ignoro a su intuición gritándole que <em>no, no arruinaría el futuro</em>.</p><p>— Ambos sabemos que no lo hará.— dijo Primo con una inesperada determinación, no quiere dejar escapar a esta persona que se siente más real que Luciano y Felicia.</p><p>Tsuna trago.</p><p>—B-Bien.</p><p>El baile termino con la ultima tonada del violín, las parejas se separaron pero Tsuna se dejo saborear ese momento paternal — <em>ese sentimiento que Giotto probablemente siente desde que conoce a Primo</em>— con los ojos cerraros, al abrirlos Felicia sonrió serena.</p><p>— Fue un baile maravilloso, señor Vongola — Elogio.</p><p>— Has robado mis palabras, mi lady.</p><p>Regresaron donde G y Odette, quienes les miraron fijo a los ojos. Los Vongola enviando mensajes por sus ojos mientras que los hermanos fueron gestos, Felicia sonrió más real. Más brillante. Más <em>Tsuna</em>.</p><p>Los ojos de Giotto brillaron en que Tsuna sabe que son lagrimas, aunque parpadeo repetidas veces antes de lanzarse a Primo para un baile. No sin antes rozar su meñique. Felicia acepto la copa de sidra de G sin decir nada, G tampoco hablo.</p><p>Respirando más tranquilo, tomo un trago de su copa. Momentos después una mano apareció por su costado. Se giro para ver una mascara blanca con lineas elegantes negras que fueron aplacadas por ese cabello rojo.</p><p>— ¿Me permitirías este baile, mi señora?</p><p>Tsuna le miro con tranquilidad y la conciencia más calmada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Capitulo 31.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Vongola Primo, también conocido como Giotto — Huérfano que vivió la mayor parte de su infancia en las frías calles de Sicilia junto a G — no tiene mucho que decir sobre su vida día tras día.</p><p>Quizás sobre las personalidades de sus amigos tenga muchas quejas, así como una interminable paciencia para todos ellos. Entonces, cuando aparecieron dos chicos demasiado parecidos a él, al punto de poder pasarse como sus hijos, por primera vez desde que creo Vongola pensó en lo extraño que se volvió su vida sin darse cuenta.</p><p>Puede vivir con las constantes amenazas a su territorio y la ciudad gracias a que tiene un sistema de apoyo firme, pero saber que los anillos Vongola tienen el poder de no solo crear llamas, sino de viajar en el tiempo es algo que nunca llego a considerar.</p><p>Aceptar los anillos condeno a sus amigos y a él a algo que en su momento no pensó bien. Eso no quiere decir que se arrepiente, no, no lo hace. Simplemente no había sentido el peso de esa responsabilidad tan pesada como ahora.</p><p>Ver a Celio y Luciano viajar a su presente porque alguien esta amenazando la existencia de todos en el futuro lo sorprendió, sabe que no puede hacer muchas preguntas. Saber demasiado del futuro es arriesgado, no importa cuanto sus amigos insistan en pregunta — porque los gemelos confían en él, lo ve en sus ojos, especialmente en Celio y <em>no perderá esa confianza</em>— y sumándole al problemas las diversas familias que están atacando tienen que aprender a confiar un poco ciegamente.</p><p>Giotto sera él primero en admitir que no confía demasiado con su intuición, desde que tiene memoria sabe que su intuición esta muy desarrollada. Es demasiado precisa, demasiado demandante y si no le hace caso ella tomara venganza. Si el dolor de cabeza es poco, el hecho de que puede mantenerlo inconsciente días o semanas, entonces... Bueno, tiene sus razones para desconfiar de su propia intuición. Ademas, fue ella quien lo metió en problemas con la familia Sibaldi.</p><p>Regina Sibaldi tiene una fuerte obsesión con él, ya ha amenazado a muchas mujeres que trataron de coquetearle. Por eso estuvo internamente muy en contra de que Celio actuara como una joven mujer en busca de un esposo, dejando expuesto a todos que tiene algún 'interés' en su persona.</p><p>La actuación de los gemelos no le sorprendió tanto, sabe que ni siquiera se llaman Celio y Luciano, tampoco son gemelos. Son hermanos, unos muy empalagosos entre ellos, pero hermanos no obstante. Celio desde el principio le pareció un chico que se deja llevar con la corriente — Luciano — que se cansa rápido, determinado y que no deja de hacer expresiones adorables. Como una pequeña ardilla. El papel de Celio como el gemelo menos juguetón le dio algo de libertad en ver algo de su verdadera personalidad —una de ellas es que siempre mira a Luciano, constantemente, más cuando dice o hace algo, como si esperara una palmada en la cabeza y un elogio, cuando se da cuenta que no llega se recompone y Celio vuelve — vio un chico sensible, consciente y con ansias de aprender.</p><p>Luciano, bueno, Luciano es un caso complicado incluso para él. Su tapadera como el gemelo mayor juguetón y cínico esta muy bien lograda. Su mente va a mil por segundo y sus ojos solo muestran lo que Luciano quiere mostrar. Eso fue al principio, cuando ocurrió la casi muerte de Celio — estuvo a nada de entrar y gritarle a Knuckle que viniera antes de que su intuición exploto en su mente, dejándolo sin pensar unos minutos — fue cuando vio algo más de Luciano. Un amor desbordante.</p><p>Luciano es un chico que siente mucho, un amor que lo impulsa a mejorar sin importar el costo — lo entiende, él mismo es así — y un... odio del mismo tamaño. La persona que causo el odio de un cielo como Luciano, si, lo sabe, los cielos son capases de reconocer a otro cielo, debe ser una persona despreciable. Ganarse el odio de un cielo no es un logro del cual estar orgulloso. Y a pesar de que sabe eso de Luciano, es como no saber nada. Porque de Celio puede saber muchas cosas que muestra inconscientemente, pero Luciano... el chico es demasiado bueno en ocultar sus emociones o reacciona muy tarde a las cosas que hasta él mismo se sorprende.</p><p>Fue mucha su sorpresa al saber que fue la segunda.</p><p>Tenerlo en sus brazos mientras baila, conociendo el riesgo de la imagen que muestran, fue reconfortante. Y por primera vez, su intuición ronroneo. Tan satisfecha que Giotto tardo en comprender porque, en sus brazos no esta Felicia o Luciano, esta... esta la verdadera persona, la verdadera esencia. Esa que si la llega a perder se condenara toda su vida, porque esto no es por él, sino por es persona que le devuelve la mirada. Siente que es algo que tiene que hacer, tanto Giotto y su intuición pueden estar de acuerdo en algo.</p><p>— Mmm— Su tarareo lo saco de su cabeza, hubo un giro y de vuelta la cercanía que trajo esa mano en la cintura — Me doy cuenta señor Vongola ¿Soy la única "Lady" para ti esta noche? Es un movimiento peligroso el que estas haciendo.</p><p>— Bueno — La miro a los ojos — Algo me dice que es mejor tú que ella ¿Sabes? Como un rasgo de experiencia en como te mueves — <em>Eso no quiere decir que me preocupe menos por ti</em>, grito en su cabeza — Me preguntaba...</p><p>— ¿Si?</p><p>—...¿Si hay alguna persona en esta sala que llamo tú atención o te hizo sentir incomoda esta noche? — Pregunto suave, no importa si Felicia responde, Giotto ya sabe la respuesta. Lo supo desde antes, justo cuando pidió el baile.</p><p>— La ausencia de una persona se hizo muy notoria esta noche — Explico cortés — Me distrajo un momento, no volverá a pasar.</p><p>Fue agradable que Luciano le permita mirarlo, que le deje ver quien esta debajo de los personajes. La mascara no oculta nada la cara de Felicia, puede ver claramente el anhelo en su mirada, las ansias de abrazar a una persona que no esta presente. Pero que vio reflejada en otra persona. Giotto contuvo su mirada, no puede voltear a ver a Cozart. Se supone que su amigo esta encubierto para buscar información. Es fácil sacarle información a una mujer que esta tratando de impresionarte.</p><p>Sintió a Luciano tensarse nuevamente en sus brazos, Giotto se permitió abrazar a Felicia, dejo de importarle por un rato la opinión de los demás. Acaricio su espalda con intención de tranquilizarlo y funciono, Luciano se relajo tanto que soltó un suspiro, coloco su cabeza en su hombro y se dejo llevar por la música. Paso un rato antes de que Felicia se recompusiera, no se dio cuenta del tiempo.</p><p>— Gracias y... lo siento — Susurro, Giotto sonrió sin que ella lo mirara.</p><p>— No importa — Respondió, porque realmente no importaba, Giotto puede darle consuelo — Te diría que hablemos de lo que te molesto más tarde pero no creo que aceptes.</p><p>— No, se su arruinaría el futuro contarte mis problemas.— Dijo, la inseguridad brillo en sus ojos — Preferiría no arriesgarme.</p><p>Su intuición grito extasiada, <em>no, no arruinaría el futuro</em>.</p><p>Giotto no dejo ver su felicidad y satisfacción, la oculto con determinación. Realmente quiere conocer a sus descendientes, no va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.</p><p>— Ambos sabemos que no lo hará — Dijo Giotto con determinación, no dejara escapar a esta persona que se siente más real que Luciano y Felicia.</p><p>Luciano trago.</p><p>— B-Bien —Tartamudeo, al parecer lo sorprendió.</p><p>El baile termino con la ultima tonada del violín, las parejas se separaron pero Giotto se dejo saborear ese momento paternal — <em>ese sentimiento que inconscientemente sintió y mostró desde que conoció a los gemelos</em>— cerro los ojos conteniendo el aliento antes de soltarlo tranquilo, vio a Felicia sonreír con serenidad.</p><p>— Fue un baile maravilloso, señor Vongola — Elogio Felicia.</p><p>— Has robado mis palabras, mi lady.</p><p>Regresaron donde G y Odette, quienes les miraron fijo a los ojos. Giotto le devolvió la mirada a G, su amigo quiere tener una muy importante conversación después del baile. Felicia sonrió y no fue una sonrisa traviesa o cínica, esa sonrisa fue más <em>real</em>. Giotto sintió el nudo en su pecho liberarse, por fin pudo llegar a la verdadera esencia de 'Luciano', se sintió más tranquilo.</p><p>Fue arrastrado a otro baile más rápido que un parpadeo por Odette, lo único que pudo ver fue a Cozart acercarse por el rabillo del ojo. Volvio su mirada a Odett cuando esta apretó sus manos.</p><p>— Realmente eres un hombre agradable señor Vongola — Dijo sonriendo, pequeña pero linda. Giotto contuvo sus ganas de acariciarle la cabeza o sus mejillas, como una ardilla — Gracias por lo que hiciste con Luciano — Susurro entre dientes.</p><p>— Como dije, no importa — Respondió, le devolvió la sonrisa — Mientras pueda ayudar es suficiente para mi. Pero me intriga saber, ¿Como ha estado su noche, señorita? ¿Has encontrado algo gratificante?</p><p>— Bueno ¡Son todos tan agradables! — Exclamo soltó su hombro y mano para juntarlas, dejando a Giotto tener que agarrar su cadera con ambas manos.</p><p>— <em>Ese fue su plan</em>— Pensó cuando sintió la mirada de Regina volverse más intensa. Por el momento le dejo. Giotto pensó que es un milagro que no se haya acercado antes para pedir un baile. Sin Carmina Oswald a su lado se siente demasiado 'tímida' para hacerlo pero no lo es lo suficiente para ocultar su odio.</p><p>Sintió la mirada de Regina cuando entro a la mansión, los gemelos sienten la mirada pero no se interesaron lo suficiente para devolverla. Regina es <em>peligrosa</em>, en muchos sentidos. Puede que incluso este metida en el conflicto que llevo a los hermanos a viajar en el tiempo.</p><p>— Voy a hablar con ella — Hablo Odette, sus manos ahora están en sus hombros — Felicia no quiere que nos involucremos que con ella, por eso la ignoro.</p><p>— ¿Pero...? — Se aventuro a decir.</p><p>— Siento que debo hacerlo — Hizo un vago movimiento a su cabeza, <em>intuición</em>.</p><p>La <em>intuición</em> quiere poner a Celio en el camino de alguien como <em>Regina</em>. La ira burbujeo en su estomago, no se hace ilusiones de que algún día se lleve bien con su propia intuición, pero que Celio confié tan plenamente en ella hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco. Él mismo puede hablar con Regina para que Celio no tenga que hablar con-</p><p>
  <em>Dolor.</em>
</p><p>Su intuición esta enojada, frustrada y vengativa.</p><p>No quiere que él interfiera con esto, no es su deber. Pero Giotto quiere, no pude dejar que Celio trate con Regina. Pero si lo hace, puede estar poniendo a Celio en más peligro de lo que esta. Dejo que la posición en la que están bailando se demorara más de lo que esta.</p><p>— Primo...— Llamo Celio preocupado. Giotto tomo sus brazos de sus hombros y la coloco una en su mano y la otra en su hombro. Ignoro el color en su mente y recompuso su postura, no dejo ninguna abertura para nadie.</p><p>— No paso nada, señorita — Dijo antes de que Celio volviera abrir la boca. Asintió con la cabeza vacilante. Giotto vio pasar a Cozart y Felicia por detrás de Odett, los siguio con la mirada, ambos parecer tener un conversación informativa.</p><p>Cozart pudo sacarle información a todas las mujeres que se encontró.</p><p>
  <b>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</b>
</p><p>— ¿Como sabes? — Pregunto Felicia sin ocultar su rudeza. Apretó la mano en el hombro del hombre, Shimon, Cozart Shimon.</p><p>— Considerando que no hace mas de una semana que se escucharon de los rumores de unos 'hijos' de Giotto y que dos mujeres desconocidas aparecieron hoy de la mano de Vongola, no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber quienes son ustedes — Explico, Felicia puede imaginarse la sonrisa detras de la mascara.</p><p>Retira sus palabras, Cozart Shimon no se parece en nada a Enma, no puede creer que lo confundió con este, este... <em>hombre</em>.</p><p>— No conozco toda la historia o quienes son realmente ustedes, solo asumo que están metidos en todo esto. Viendo que Giotto decidió traerlos me dice que puedo confiar en ustedes — Siguió con sorna — Giotto es mi amigo, un muy buen amigo mío. Necesita mi ayuda en esto pero la información va en dos vías. Deduzco que tiene una buena explicación para mantenerlos ocultos. </p><p>— No tienes idea — Replico Felicia — Señor me esta haciendo sentir incomoda, no creo que cree una buena imagen a su persona si los guardias lo escoltan fuera.</p><p>— Oh, ¿Tomaras ese camino? ¿Actuaras como una mujer alterada? — Pregunto haciéndola girar — Vamos, no creo que sea difícil aceptar que descubrí la situación enseguida.</p><p>— Eso no es lo que me molesta, señor — Se enderezo — Si no su falta de tacto de decirlo en publico.</p><p>Tsuna realmente no puede creer que Cozart diga todo esto frente a muchas personas, donde cualquiera puede escucharlos. Este hombre se arriesga demasiado.</p><p>— ¿Quien de ellos puede decir que estoy mintiendo o diciendo la verdad? Ninguno conoce mi cara — Respondió él, sujeto su cintura más fuerte y soltó una carcajada — Solo ven a un hombre que puede estar borracho y fracasar en seducir a una mujer hermosa.</p><p>Tsuna apretó sus dientes, que exasperarte.</p><p>— Pero, dejando de lado el hecho de que puedo o no sabe quien eres — Siguió, ignoro la mirada molesta de Felicia — Me entere de que Regina y Carmina pueden estar metidas en algo más tarde que ellas mismas.</p><p>— ¿Oh?</p><p>— Si — Alargo la 'i' como si no le importara — Todas las mujeres en esta fiesta están casadas pero como todos tienen mascaras es la perfecta ocasión para actos poco... fieles, un par de copas y bueno, cualquiera esta dispuesta a hablar después de 5 o 6 copas. Ninguna dio nombres, porque no lo saben, pero escucharon a sus maridos hablar sobre alguien que esta reuniendo hombres para algo 'grande'</p><p>Tsuna contuvo el aliento, Cozart tiene razón, la mejor manera de sacarle información a una persona es cuando esta no esta en sus cabales. Y hay muchas formas de hacerlo, aunque dos son la mas efectivas; alcohol y... sexo. Si la información que Shimon dijo es verdad, tiene que confirmarla de la misma boca de los peses gordos.</p><p>— Obtendrás más información tu siendo mujer — Soltó Cozart, sonó contento y burlón. Al parecer el mismo se paso de copas — Puedo estar un poco borracho pero se a quien soltarle la información, mi lady.</p><p>— Siento decirlo señor, pero no soy 'tu' lady — Dijo Felicia sonriendo neutral, Cozart solo volvió a reír.</p><p>— De todos modos, los personajes más importante de esta noche llegaran junto a la cumpleañera, sera tú oportunidad de acercarte a ellos — Hablo, Tsuna detuvo su mano en la cadera, la cual se acerco peligrosamente a la cuerda de su vestido — No quiero ni pensar que están haciendo tantos hombres con una sola mujer antes de llegar, pero en este tipo de fiesta de mascaras es mejor ignorar lo que uno ve.</p><p>Ugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Capitulo 32.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Si este hombre muere Enma no existe, si este hombre muere Enma no existe, si este hombre muere Enma no existe, si este hombre muere Enma no existe, si este hombre muere Enma no existe. </em>
</p><p>Tsuna tuvo que crear una manta mental para no golpear a Primo Shimon, porqué diablos, el hombre enserio esta probando su paciencia. No hace falta aclarar que Shimon esta borracho, más que borracho. Como pudo mantener la compostura y coquetear con cada mujer en la sala, es algo que Tsuna no sabe. </p><p>Para no perjudicar la misión deicidio no separarse de Kozart, es el cuarto baile que tiene con él y ya van más de 15 veces que trato de desatar su vestido. Río varias veces ocultar su vergüenza — <em>todos en la sala los están mirando, algunos de ellos riendo y otros pensando en voz alta sobre como Felicia terminara abriendo las piernas a media noche, asco, asco el machismo de estas personas. Tuvo que recordar que esta a 400 años en el pasado</em>.— pudo interceptar unas cuantas veces la miradas de Primo, quien quiere ocultarse en el poso más profundo de toda la tierra y hacer que no conoce a ninguno. </p><p>— <em>Señor</em>.— dijo Tsuna apretando los dientes, los dedos de Shimon están morados contra su mano. Esta tentado a romperle los dedos.— Le agradecería si dejara de hacer eso. </p><p>— ¿Hacer que? — pregunto Kozart, sonrió tratando de hacerse el inocente, tomo todo de Tsuna para no golpearlo. En algún momento de los tres bailes perdieron la mascara de Shimon. </p><p>Cuando abrió la boca para responder las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe, un viento caliente entro y levanto cada falda. Felicia, alarmada, puso sus manos delante para que su vestido no se levante, sintió una mano en su parte trasera y ella con un salto se giro. Shimon tiene una mano en su trasero para que la falda no se levante. Sonrojándose golpeo la mano de Kozart, este soltó una carcajada cuando Felicia le apunto con el dedo amenazante. </p><p>— ¡Tu...! — chillo, repitió su manta tres veces para no golpearlo.  </p><p>El sonido de unas trompetas interrumpió cualquier cosa entre ellos, el carruaje en la entrada es demasiado brillante. Plumas, joyas y hasta animales disecados, la puerta del carruaje también se abrió de golpe. La mujer que salio debe ser el drama en persona, ¿quien en su sano juicio usaría ese vestido? </p><p>Si el carruaje es algo horrible de ver, pueden hacerse una idea del vestido. La mujer en el vestido ciertamente es bonita, pero todo el brillo y plumas opaca cualquier belleza natural. La trompetas sonaron de nuevo cuando la mujer dejo que su vestido cayera de su hombro, agito su abanico y oculto media cara, agito sus pestañas coqueta. </p><p>— Mierda y creí que Vongola era dramático. — silbo Kozart, se tapo los ojos en un intento de ver. </p><p>— <em>Debe ser Carmina.</em>— pensó Tsuna, sin mirar golpeo la mano en su cintura, su intuición lo confirmo. Lo que le preocupo fue su llama de la muerte, se siente atraída por la mujer. — <em>¿Por que tiene tanto odio?  </em></p><p>— ¡Giotto! — grito Carmina, su voz chillona sonó por todo el lugar. Su tono mostró <em>felicidad</em> por verlo ahí, pero La muerte ronroneo. </p><p>Tanto Primo como Giotto saltaron sorprendidos, Giotto parpadeo por toda la atención — <em>hace tiempo que nadie dice su nombre en voz alta.</em>— Todos veían los brazos unidos de los dos. Primo, quien hasta el momento estaba tratando de escapar, sonrió con tranquilidad — <em>para Tsuna pareció un intento de tranquilizarse a si mismo.</em>—  e inclino la cabeza. </p><p>— Señorita Oswald.— saludo cortes, se adelanto para besar su mano. </p><p>Felicia vio a G tomar a Odette y dar tres pasos atrás, entrelazo sus brazos, golpeo la mano de Odette con comodidad. El ronroneo de La muerte se atenuó un poco cuando la mirada de Carminar se suavizo. </p><p>— Es todo un placer estar en su fiesta.— dijo besando su mano por segunda vez, Carmina rió <em>encantada</em>. Primo suspiro.— me temo que mi identidad fue descubierta de inmediato, me disculpo. </p><p>— No pasa nada <em>cariño</em>. — respondió, Primo se enderezo y ella no perdió el tiempo en aferrarse a su brazo. — La mascara no iba a servir de todos modos. — se giro hasta donde esta Regina, sentada sola en el fondo. — Regina, mi vida, acercate. </p><p>Regina sin ninguna timidez camino hasta ellos, tomo la mano de Carmina y los tres comenzaron a hablar. Regina se ve muy encantada de estar con ellos.</p><p>— <em>¿Cual es el punto de una fiesta de mascaras si ni la cumpleañera tiene mascara? </em>— se pregunto, tomo una copa de vino pero fue detenido. </p><p>— Wow, niña.— dijo Kozart, la hizo girar con una mano y le alejo de las bebidas. — Hay una razon por la que las mujeres no tomar alcohol en este tipo de fiestas. </p><p>— ¿Y esa es...? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño, miro de reojo a Primo con Carmina y Regina.</p><p>Después de la entrada la mayoría volvió con sus parejas, nadie interrumpe al Vongola y a la Sibaldi. La chica debe tener una aterradora reputación si nadie se acerco a saludar a Carmina una vez que la vieron con Primo. </p><p>— Por que no somos los hombres quienes mandamos en estas fiestas.— murmuro, nadie esta cerca de las bebidas. Puede hablar lo suficientemente alto para que solo ellos escuchen. — las verdaderas mentes en esto son ustedes. </p><p>¿Ustedes? Oh, las mujeres. </p><p>Kozart no sabe que Tsuna es hombre, él esta viendo a Felicia. </p><p>— Es fácil decir que es machismo cuando solo hay alcohol para los hombres.— explico, se ve bastante sobrio ahora. — ¿Pero es machismo? La mayoría en esta sala son jefes de familias mafiosas o vigilantes. </p><p>Las únicas sobrias son las mujeres en esta sala, solo los jefes lo suficientemente inteligentes tienen la misma copa desde el principio. Felicia miro la fiesta, a simple vista vio muchas chicas enredarse en los brazos de los hombres, un parpadeo y las vio sonriese entre ellas. Una chica parecida a Odette se inclino mostrando sus grandes pechos, el jefe con que coquetea no oculto su mirada y no vio como ella polvoreo su bebida. </p><p>Tsuna subestimo el machismo y la inteligencia de esta época, comprende más ahora de porque Reborn dice que esta época fue la más peligrosa en toda la historia Vongola. No solo son capaces de reconocer una llama, sino que la manipulación esta enredada con el racismo, machismo y desigualdad de genero. Es sorprendente. El futuro es tan predecible y simple que es estúpido. </p><p>Su parte de ex segundo mejor asesino del mundo se regocijo, tan compleja esta época. Tsuna pudo haber nacido en el tiempo equivocado. Sacudió su cabeza, tiene que concentrarse. </p><p>— Pero ellas no son las únicas inteligentes en la sala.— los ojos de Kozart brillaron detrás de su copa. El único signo de sorpresa que Tsuna mostró fue ensanchar minuciosamente sus ojos. </p><p>Luego Kozart se inclino sonriendo de costado y le dio un beso ruidoso en la mejilla.</p><p>— Me ha gustado mi corto tiempo a su lado, Mi lady.— hizo una reverencia.— no soy hombre de una sola mujer, hay un montón de señoritas que le aseguro que desfrutarían de mi compañía esta noche. Si me disculpa. </p><p> Cualquier entendimiento mutuo se evaporo, apretó los dientes y sonrió con el tic en su ojo derecho. Le vio irse con dos pocas de alcohol en la mano, fue rápido en conversar con otras chicas. </p><p>Al verse quedado solo Tsuna recorrió la sala en busca de más información, hay muchos jefes con sus primeras copas, si lo que dijo Shimon es correcto, no es conviene para ellos que se acercarse ahora. Es mejor que ninguno recuerde su cara, incluso si es un disfrazas. </p><p>Vio a Odette y G compartir su segundo baile, la mirada de resignación en la cara de Giotto le dijo que el guardián tuvo en éxito en que Odette no fuera tan <em>activa</em> en buscar esposo. La después mirada sorprendida le dijo que su hermano fue informado de la verdadera situación en la fiesta.</p><p>Luego de un rato viendo como el alcohol afectaba a todos — <em>menos Primo y G, no sabe si Kozart le afecta de verdad o finge. Su intuición fue vaga al respecto</em> — un joven le llamo la atención, es fácil no perderlo de vista. Su traje brillante combina perfectamente con el de Carmina. </p><p>El hombre esta sentado rodeado de mujeres riendo a carcajadas pero no les presta atención, los pestañeos, risistas y pechos grandes no le atrajeron. Su risa suena hueca, como si estuviese buscando algo en la fiesta. No superficial, sino inteligencia o astucia. </p><p>No tiene mucho alcohol en su sistema pero eso cambiara con unas copas, Tsuna no sabe si es idiota o no ¿quien busca compañía inteligente cuando estas borracho y eres jefe? </p><p>Felicia entrecerró sus ojos y dejo que su mirada aguda se encontrara con la de hombre. Solo basto eso para que él se levantara, deleitándose de encontrar lo que buscaba, ignoro las quejas de las mujeres y camino hasta Felicia. </p><p>— Buenas noches.— saludo el señor, se inclino ofreciendo su mano. Ella levanto una ceja y después de tomar sorbo de su copa le dio su mano, él parecía más que nada divertido. — Soy Vincent Oswald, hermano mayor de Carmina, encantado de conocerla, señorita.</p><p>— Lady Felicia, hermosa fiesta señor Oswald. — se presento, la indiferencia en su voz solo incito a Oswald. Dejo su copa vacía en una mesa cualquiera. — Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida gratamente. </p><p>— Estoy complacido de sorprender a tan bella dama. — dijo, bajo la cabeza y le miro detrás de sus pestañas. Tomo su ultimo sorbo de vino. </p><p>Felicia agarro una copa de vino del camarero que paso su lado, antes de dar un trago una mano le quito suave la copa. Oswald le regalo una sonrisa con ojos cerrados cuando ella levanto una ceja. Oculto su frustración, quiere por lo menos una gota de alcohol antes de seguir con la misión. </p><p>— Pido perdón, pero esta explicitamente prohibido que las mujeres tome alcohol. — dijo a modo de explicación, de una solo trago tomo el vino.</p><p>— Si le gusta complacer a tan bella dama puede responder, ¿explicitamente prohibido? — pregunto, volvió a tomar otra copa del camarero. Vincent no perdió el tiempo y se la quito, hizo lo mismo que la otra. </p><p>— No es bien visto que una mujer se emborrache, no creo que quiera tal mancha en su imagen, Lady Felicia. — contesto, alzo una ceja y sus ojos brillaron más que su traje. — bueno, emborracharse en publico. </p><p>— ¿Oh? — pregunto dejando mostrar interés, Oswald le sonrió. </p><p>— Hay lugares más privados para tales bebidas.— miro de reojo una puerta detrás de la cortinas, cuando Felicia levanto su brazo para tomar otra copa Oswald fue más rápido en agarrarla. Con la misma rapidez la vació. </p><p>Oswald ofreció su brazo en una silenciosa invitación, Felicia la acepto ignorando la mirada de Primo. Miro los ojos vidriosos de Vincent y supo que sacaría más información de este hombre que se cualquier de aquí.    </p><p>
  <b>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</b>
</p><p>Movió su mano por el pecho de Vincet, agarro su corbata y la tironeo juguetona. Sus rostros están cerca, cada vez que él se acerca para besarla ella se aparta y le sonríe con sus ojos brillando, brillo que parece encantar al idiota. </p><p>Una vez que entraron al cuarto, él fui directamente al alcohol en el gabinete, le invito al sillón donde después de tres copas más Oswald se emborracho. Felicia siguio con su juego de chica borracha también, sentándose en su regazo pero lejos de su entrepierna. Al cabo de un rato él no deja de soltar incoherencias. </p><p>— Hay un tema que me intriga, señor Oswald.— susurro a su oído, Vincet se estremeció. — Existen rumores de que su hermana tiene compañía...interesante. </p><p>— Ella se rodea de idiotas.— se quejo, tomo un largo trago de la botella.— Desde que conoció al bastardo de Vongola no deja de hablar de el, ugh. </p><p>— ¿Vongola? — pregunto Tsuna, asqueado, le dio un beso en la mejilla para que continué. </p><p>— Si. — asintió, miro al techo.— esta muy obsesionada con él, dice que lo odia pero no para de buscarlo por todos lados. </p><p>— <em>¿Un odio peligroso o confunde lo que siente con odio? </em>— pensó Tsuna, lineo la barbilla de Oswald con su dedo sin mirarlo. Él se derritió con su toque. </p><p>— Estas semanas estuvo juntándose con unos tipos, busca información.— divago, Felicia le dio alcohol ella misma. — Regina esta metida pero no creo que busquen lo mismo. Siguen murmurando cosas sobre el tiempo y que no acabaran juntos.</p><p>— ¿Que están buscando? ¿No acabaran juntos? — pregunto apoyando los senos falsos sobre su pecho, Vincent trato de que se siente más cerca y Felicia le paro. </p><p>— Regina esta loca por Vongola, tiene hasta la boda planeada en su cuaderno. — dijo, Tsuna contuvo el gruño cuando le desato el vestido. — quiere saber si terminaran juntos. No terminan juntos, no se como lo saben pero Regina hizo el berrinche del año por eso. </p><p>— ¿Y Carmina? </p><p>— Carmina le prometió cambiar las cosas.— divago, dejo que Felicia le de más alcohol. — no creo que lo cumpla. O lo hará, pero no de la manera que Regina quiere.  </p><p>— ¿Por que es eso? — pregunto en un susurro, acerco sus caras y Vincent miro desesperados sus labios. </p><p>— Porque no se que quiere Carmina, odia a Vongola, quiere a Regina pero se contradice mucho.— dijo sin apartar la mirada de su boca, Felicia lo tentó antes de presionar un nervio y Oswald cayo desmayado. </p><p>Tsuna se levanto más rápido de lo que parpadeo, se sacudió completo y arreglo el vestido. Esta reunión oculta fue más informativa de lo que esperaba, las causantes de todo pueden ser Carmina y Regina, la balanza esta 60% de su lado. </p><p>¿De donde sacaron el poder? ¿Como averiguaron que Regina no termina con Primo? ¿Trabajan con otras familias? </p><p>Haciendo una mueca al cuerpo inconsciente de Vincet — <em>cuando regrese al futuro tendrá una sesión completa de mimos con Enma incluso que el chico se muere de la vergüenza, se siente sucio</em>.— salio del cuarto. Agradeció las cortinas frente a la puerta, nadie le vio salir. </p><p>— Has terminado.— la voz irritada de Primo llego desde su costado, Tsuna se giro a verlo. </p><p>— Ah...</p><p>— Hablaremos de esto en la mansión.— corto cualquier excusa que Tsuna diría. </p><p>No pudo evitar sentirse desorientado por la molestia de Primo, Vongola suspiro. Nego con la cabeza como si Tsuna fuese un niño particularmente lento por no entender su molestia. </p><p>— Espero que tu <em>reunión</em> con Vincent fuese satisfactoria.</p><p>— Lo fue.— asintió sin dar detalles, miro la sala y no vio a las personas que busca.— ¿Lady Carmina y Lady Regina se marcharon temprano? </p><p>— No temprano, es bastante tarde, Mi lady.— Tsuna aparto la mirada, movió los pies y después se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que esta siendo él mismo.— G y Lady Odette se fueron hace unas hora. Hubo un accidente con la bebidas, Kozart bebió demasiado y volcó una mesa entera de chocolate sobre Lady Regina. Tuvieron que despedirse. </p><p>Felicia oculto su sonrisa detrás de su mano, no lo hizo bien por la ceja alzada de Primo.— Que desafortunado. </p><p>— Es hora de que nos marchemos, Mi lady. </p><p>— Dirija el camino, Sir Vongola.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Capitulo 33.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Siente el pecho pesado, su respiración desigual y lo doloroso que es moverse. Lleva un rato mirando la pared de esa habitación, si se concentra puede escuchar los gritos, gritos de hombres.  </p><p>Giotto trato de no pensar en todas las personas que deben estar encerradas en este lugar. </p><p>No recuerda mucho de lo que paso, tiene vagos recuerdos de su conversación de G en el carruaje y después es todo negrura con dolor. Sus ojos miraron a la niña en la cama, no puede estremecerse del horror que le genera verla. </p><p>De todas las cosas que a pasado con Vongola, esto es lo más repugnante y escalofriante que vio. Las figuras enmascaras con sus sonrisas cínicas le miran desde cada lado de la cama, la niña no deja de llorar y disculparse. Suena como una triste canción que nadie escucho bien. </p><p>Giotto quiere preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sus preguntas se escapan de su mente y lo dejan en blanco. Su llama arde, su pecho igual. </p><p>— Lo siento, lo siento.— susurro, su cabeza esta enterrada en su pecho. Se disculpa pero no tiene valor para mirarlo a los ojos. </p><p>Si el vestido esta mojado por las lagrimas realmente no lo siente, las cosas son un agonía constante. Giotto quiere golpear la cara de esas muñecas, preguntarle a la niña porque se disculpa y que,<em> por favor</em>, deje de llorar. </p><p>Si antes ella se sintió demasiado caliente, ahora es insoportablemente fría, como si su cuerpo no encontrara el punto fijo. </p><p>— ¿Q-Que estas...haciéndome? — pregunto, formular la pregunta fue otra agonía. El sudor frió resbalo por su mejilla y Giotto lo sintió caer de su barbilla. La peluca esta aferrada a su cabeza, así como los senos falsos y probablemente el vestido este todo arruinado en la cama. </p><p>La niña por fin levanto su cara, su piel morena y ojos amarillos fue lo primero que resalto. Grandes gotas saladas salieron su control alguno, quiso tener la fuerza para quitárselas. </p><p>— Ughm.— soltó un quejido, su cabeza punza fuerte y él la distinguió como su intuición.</p><p>
  <em>Alejate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alejate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vete. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alejate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alejate.  </em>
</p><p>—<em> ¡No puedo!</em> — grito en su mente y su intuición solo ataco.— <em>¡Mi cuerpo no reacciona y mi llama se apaga! </em></p><p>Las lagrimas se juntaron del dolor, jadeo y luego el aire se atoro. Las lagrimas arden contra su piel, entonces, como si ella sintiera lo mismo que él seco su cara. Sus manos tiemblan, sigue sollozando mientras seca sus lagrimas pero su cara se vuelve a empapar porque la niña no deja de llorar. </p><p>—<em> ¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Por que haces esto?!</em> — grito en su cabeza, aparto su cara por una fuerte tos. Ella parecía que quiere aferrarse a él, un miedo ininteligible destello en sus ojos.   </p><p>— Eres tan inalcanzable.— dijo en un hilo de voz, su cabeza aumento un grado de dolor.— Debo estar siendo insoportable en tu mente ¿no? </p><p>Su risa sonó tan hueca que Giotto sollozo más fuerte, sus dedos en su cara rozaban el anhelo y por primera vez pudo alejarse del toque. Ella aparto sus manos, las apretó en su pecho, después las miro como si fueran las armas más pecadoras del mundo. Al mismo tiempo, rozo las lagrimas en sus dedos y sollozo, aceptando dolosamente que son su culpa. </p><p>— ¿Que me estas haciendo? — pregunto, respiro agitado por la boca. </p><p>— Lo siento.— se disculpo.— lo siento Giotto. </p><p>— ¿Como...? — su cuerpo reacciono sin importar el dolor, se alejo lo suficiente para golpear la cabecera de la cama y ella se quedo donde esta. </p><p>— Lo se todo, siempre lo se todo.— susurro, parecía confesar un pecado. Enterró su cara en sus manos y las mangas de su vestido no dejaron que la vea. </p><p>Las muñecas al lado de la cama se sacudieron, Giotto frunció el ceño cuando una de ellas se acerco tratando de consolarla. Son muñecas bellas de porcelana, las mascaras que usan con parecidas a las que se usaron en la fiesta. </p><p><em>Claro.</em> </p><p>¿Por que su intuición no le aviso? </p><p>Cuando la mano de la muñeca estaba por tocar el vestido la niña le dio un manotazo y se acerco de golpe a Giotto, él se pego a la cama sorprendido. —<em>la muñeca cayo al suelo, se destruyo como si no fuera nada.</em>— No quiere tocarla, su intuición le grita que no lo haga. Así que contuvo el aliento y trato desesperadamente no tocarla, el llanto de paro de golpe.</p><p>Ella le miro a los ojos, su iris es un punto pequeño y el color amarillo desataco con ese brillo repugnante. </p><p><em>Alejate.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Alejate. </em>
</p><p>Giotto se pregunta si esas palabras son dirigidas a él siquiera.  </p><p>— Un día estaré ahí. — su voz carece de sentido, levanto su mano y Giotto puso una almohada entre ellos. La mano golpeo la almohada. — pero...¿cuanto tiempo estaré aquí? No quiero hacer esto, Giotto, lo siento. Perdóname.</p><p>— No te entiendo.— admitió, su garganta duele.— ¿Quien eres? ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por que hablas así? ¿Sabes de donde soy? </p><p>— Se de donde eres.— de todas, respondió una.</p><p>— Tu...¿eres la razón de por que estoy aquí? — cuestiono, las lagrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de la niña, silenciosas pero presentes. </p><p>— ¿Aquí? ¿En este año? — inclino la cabeza, el costaste de color entre sus ojos y piel fue exótica.— ¿O en esta habitación? </p><p>— Ambos.  </p><p>— Si. A las dos.— bajo su cabeza, resoplo y se corrió el cabello de la cara. </p><p>Giotto parpadeo sorprendido ¿Ella solo lo admitió? ¿Así?¿Sin jugarretas? La niña parece tan derrotada que sus ojos se suavizaron. </p><p>— ¿Como tienes tanto poder para meterte con el tiempo? Para interferir con el juicio. — pregunto en un susurro. </p><p>— Lo se todo.— respondió ella, las palabras tienen una finalidad que parecían decir todo y nada, algo que solo ella misma entendió. — solo depende de quien me maneje. </p><p>Tardíamente se dio cuenta de que intuición quedo en silencio y que el dolor en su cuerpo disminuyo, se miro a si mismo. El vestido esta sucio, rasgados en muchas partes pero lo esencial esta intacto. Debe tener unas costillas rotas y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Ahora recuerda los gritos de G, el carruaje que se estrello contra ellos y los caballos galopando lejos. Lo ultimo que recordó fue la voz suave de una mujer.   </p><p>¿Su intuición quedo en silencio? </p><p>Miro a la niña y lo único que obtuvo fue un zumbido, trago saliva. Las cosas que ella dijo están teniendo un extraño sentido. Pero, <em>debe ser imposible</em>.  </p><p>Volvió a tragar, inhalo profundo y pregunto. </p><p>— ¿Quien eres? </p><p>Ella se encontró le miro directamente a los ojos. </p><p>— Soy intuición. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Capitulo 34.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>La muerte no dejo escapar a nadie, cada corte es lo suficientemente profundo para que la sangre no se detenga. Sin embargo, ninguno esta por morir, su otra llama detiene ese final para cualquiera de ellos. </p><p>Tsuna podría, en este momento, llegar a odiar a La protectora. </p><p>Ya no le importa que sucedió para llegar a este punto. Su mente le repite <em>alguien se llevo a Giotto</em>. Se llevaron su hermano cuando no estaba a su lado, se llevaron al hermano menor del segundo — <em>ex.</em>— mejor asesino del mundo. </p><p>Su intuición se volvió absolutamente loca, todo su cuerpo grito por Giotto. Igual que todas sus llamas, La muerte y La protectora batallan entre ellas dentro suyo. Cada una quiere hacerle honor a su nombre. La protectora esta interrumpiendo las cosas, parece tener una voluntad propia acompañada de un sentimiento que no puede distinguir. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Latido. </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Tomo aire brusco, las guadañas se mueven más rápido que sus enemigos y Tsuna ignoro los gritos, las suplicas y el llanto. <em>Tan iguales al Juicio Vongola</em>. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Latido.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Todo se movió demasiado rápido después de la fiesta, el carro de G y Giotto desapareció, cuando Primo y él llegaron a la mansión nadie estaba. Tampoco los otros guardianes, quienes se fueron mucho antes que ellos. </p><p>Los dos sintieron la discordia en su interior. Primo tuvo problemas para concentrarse, las llamas aparecían y desaparecían de sus manos. Si Primo tuvo problemas, Tsuna tuvo que aferrase a su cordura para no destruir toda la mansión.</p><p>Porque en la oficina de Primo encontraron una foto. </p><p><b><em>Latido.  </em></b> </p><p>Una foto que no necesitaba doble mirada para que Tsuna recordara la misma en su cuarto. Solo existen dos fotos iguales. Tsuna utilizo la suya para recordarse porque se convirtió en asesino, la razón detrás de la sangre en sus manos. </p><p>Una foto donde están Nana y Giotto mas jóvenes, abrazados y sonriendo. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Latino.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Sus ojos arden, no quiere reconocer que son lagrimas. La sangre no sale solo de sus enemigos, el sangrado en sus herida no se detiene. La protectora no lo esta curando, lucha contra La muerte en su interior pero La muerte la sobrepasa con creces. </p><p>Tsuna miro al hombre aterrado en sus pies, suplica vida pero él no encontró interés en escucharlo, solo levanto su guadaña para cortar su cuello. Lo hubiese hecho, si la mano en su brazo no lo detuviese. </p><p>— ¡Luciano! — exclamo Primo, le mira directamente a los ojos. Sin una pisca de miedo en ellos, Tsuna lo felicito mentalmente. </p><p>Nadie puede encontrarse con sus ojos en este estado, siempre esta el miedo, terror, asco, suplica, llanto. </p><p><b><em>Latido.</em></b>  </p><p>Escucho sus propios latidos en una representación retorcida de la vida. Lineo una sonrisa irónica y la risa hueca que soltó solo hizo que Primo apretara su brazo. </p><p>—Ah, Primo. Me alcanzaste. — dijo a la ligera, Tsuna había soltado la foto y se hecho a correr siguiendo a su intuición. — Me sorprende que lo hayas llegado antes, considerando que <em>todos</em> tus guardianes fueron <em>secuestrados</em>. </p><p>Primo tomo una respiración temblorosa —<em> no es el único afectado de todo esto.</em>— y saco la foto de su traje, Tsuna forcejeo para soltarse. No quiere. No quiere volver a ver esa foto. Pero Primo no le dejo soltarse, apretó tanto su brazos que se vio obligado a soltar su guadaña. La foto fue colocada en su mano, se negó a sostenerla. </p><p>Vongola no tuvo nada de eso, cerro su mano en la foto e hizo que golpeara en su pecho, se engancho en su vestido. </p><p>— Tenemos enemigo que derrotar, Vongola Primo.— dijo con los dientes apretados. </p><p>— Ya no hay nadie fuera de la mansión.— dijo Primo sin perder el ritmo.— todos ya están inconscientes y la mayoría desangrándose. </p><p>— ¡Tenemos que entrar en la mansión! — grito apuntando con su mano libre a la mansión.— ¡Mi hermano esta hay, tu guardianes igual!</p><p>— Mis guardianes están bien.— Primo no grito, pero su voz se elevo dos tonos. Tsuna cerro su boca con un chasquido. — Mi...intuición me lo dice.— le dolió, le duele tener que confiar en su intuición con tanta vendas en los ojos. — Están en la mansión Sibaldi junto a Celio. </p><p>El nombre falso de Giotto hizo que Tsuna apenas contuviera un escalofríos, apretó los dientes con más fuerza y bajo la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de Primo. Los ojos de Vongola brillaron por un momento, al parecer afectado un segundo. No sabe que vio Primo en su cara.</p><p>— Incluso ahora, Luciano, me pregunto cuanto has estado arrastrando. — soltó Primo.— O si todo esto se trata de la destrucción de Vongola, el futuro. </p><p>— ¿Que se supone que significa eso? — gruño. </p><p>— Tus movimientos, Celio, la creación de dos llamas.— su mirada bajo a la guadaña, Tsuna no esta nada sorprendido de que Primo captara las cosas rápido.— Me hacen preguntarme si...</p><p>Los dos fueron sacudios a un lado cuando parte delantera de la mansión Sibaldi exploto. Se giraron rapidamente para enfrentar la explosión, esquivaron los escombros mientras corrían. La conversación quedo sin terminar.</p><p>Lo primero que vieron fue a G apuntar sus armas a un niña, los otros guardianes —<em> ilesos, susurro Primo.</em>— peleando con hombres alrededor. La niña no hizo nada para detener la posible bala en su cabeza, solo se quedo quieta y sus ojos bajos. </p><p>— ¡G, baja el arma! — ordeno Primo, el guardián se dio media vuelta. Las llamas de la tormenta se enredaron en su pistola. </p><p>—... — G apretó la mandíbula pero no bajo el arma. </p><p>Vongola se interpuso entre ellos, su ceño fruncido fue notable en su cara. Tsuna no sabe como puede mantener su compostura y moral en este momento, Primo lo hace parecer sencillo. </p><p>— No le disparamos a niños, G. — dijo Primo, la mano de G bajo pero apretó tanto la pistola que sus nudillos se ven blancos. </p><p>—...Ella no es normal.— explico G.—entrego a Celio a Regina. Esa mujer esta absolutamente loca, Giotto, esta haciendo todo lo posible para quedarse contigo. </p><p>Ahora no es G quien tiene un arma apuntando a la niña, Tsuna presiono su guadaña a su diminuto cuello. </p><p>— ¿Donde esta Celio? — pregunto a su oído, solo obtuvo un sollozo de regreso. Todo el cuerpo de la niña tembló bajo La muerte. </p><p>— ¡Luciano! — grito Primo, su mano agarro la guadaña. </p><p>Todo el cuerpo de Vongola se quedo quieto, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y el agarre se tenso. Tsuna vio confundido como el reconocimiento brillo en la casa de su antepasado. Primo esta tocando a La muerte con la mano desnuda. </p><p>— ¿Giotto? — pregunto G preocupado, le toco el hombro.</p><p>La protectora salio rápido de sus dedos hasta la mano de Primo y si fuese posible su cuerpo se tenso más. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que los hombros de Vongola cayeran en aparente alivio, su mano libre fue a la foto arrugada dentro de su vestido, la miro y después de Tsuna.</p><p>Un sollozo rompió el silencio que se formo en los cuatro, ella llora disculpándose en lo bajo. La muerte vibro ansiosa, reconoce algo en ella que Tsuna no, como un rastro de llama.  </p><p>— ¿Donde esta Gi-Celio? — volvió a preguntar, se mordió la lengua por el desliz. </p><p>— N-No solo lo quiere a él.— susurro la niña, saco desesperada las lagrimas.— los están buscando a los tres. </p><p>— ¿Quien? — pregunto Primo de golpe, su voz no mostró nada más que amabilidad. Sus ojos miraron la mansión destruida y a sus guardianes, ahora, a su lado. </p><p>— Regina y mi ex portador. — respondió, Tsuna saco la guadaña de su cuello cortando su pelo claro en el proceso. Los ojos dorados de la niña fueron a él, una temblorosa sonrisa se formo.— Eres un portador inestable ¿te recuerdas que eres humano? </p><p>Un cráter se formo bajo sus pies, tuvo muchos problemas en no atacar a esta niña, esta tentado a romper su promesa y su regla de no matar niños. </p><p>— ¡¿Donde esta Celio?! — le grito, Primo lo sostuvo para no atacar. La niña dio un paso atrás sin dejar de llorar. </p><p>— El ultimo piso, solo ahí un solo cuarto en ese lugar.— respondió.— por favor, no dejen que lo logre, no dejen que Regina se quede con Giotto. </p><p>— <em>¿Cual de los dos Giotto?</em> — se pregunto Tsuna, cerro los ojos con fuerza. Exhalo tembloroso. </p><p>Sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, corrió por las escaleras pisando cualquier cuerpo en el suelo. Escucho a Primo ordenarle a Lampo y Deamon quedarse con la niña, los demás le siguieron. La mansión tiene tres niveles, estuvo por caerse una cuantas veces por el vestido. Se paro en seco a mitad de camino cuando se dio cuenta que no se cruzo a nadie en el camino. </p><p>— No hay nadie.— dijo Tsuna, miro a todos lados. No encontró ninguna trampa, ningún cuerpo, todo esta muy silencioso. </p><p>— No.— reconoció Primo, sus ojos tardaron en alejarse de Tsuna antes de mirar a G. — ¿Que descubriste? </p><p>G suspiro.— Regina esta buscando acabar con todos tus desentiendes Giotto. Ya atrapo uno. — contó.— Por lo que pude descubrir, la llama de Celio es tan pura como la tuya. Quiere que el equilibrio el mundo se destruya lo suficiente para reescribir tu vida. </p><p>La mirada de Primo se volvió tormentosa, tener a una persona obsesionada contigo al punto de destruir el equilibrio del mundo sacudiera a cualquiera. </p><p>— ¿Como planea hacer eso? — pregunto, hizo un gesto para que corran de nuevo. </p><p>— Como dije; la llama de Celio es tan pura como la tuya Giotto, si tu activas tu llama en presencia de Celio ahora es posible que las cosas funcionen para ella. Sus llamas son de diferentes tiempos, diferentes vidas, tan poderosas que lucharían miles de años porque no se pueden destruir entre ustedes. </p><p>G trago. </p><p>— Si pelean, todo alrededor cae en el proceso. Tiempo y espacio, pasado, presente y futuro. También, si existen, mundos paralelos. — explico. </p><p>— No somos tan poderosos.— se opuso Primo.— no creo que podríamos destruir mundos paralelos. </p><p>— No hablamos solo de llamas, Primo.— hablo Tsuna, le duele la cabeza de pensar en las posibilidades. — estamos hablando del tiempo y espacio, posiblemente del Tri-ni-set. Los anillos Vongola son parte del equilibrio del mundo, tu y Celio con parte de ello también. </p><p>— Mierda.— exclamo G, rasco su cabeza.— maldito sea el día que nació Regina Sibaldi.</p><p>— No. — dijo Giotto, sus guardianes soltaron un suspiro sufrido.— maldito sea el día en que se obsesiono conmigo.</p><p>Nadie pudo oponerse a eso. </p><p>Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que llevan al tercer puso, Tsuna camino tenso. Una pregunta esta rondando en su cabeza y su intuición le exige preguntar. </p><p>— G.— llamo, el guardián le miro.— ¿Viste a alguien más con Regina? </p><p>— Si. </p><p>— ¿Sabes su nombre o como es? — pregunto, el aire se atoro en sus pulmones. G vacilo cuando le miro, todos se detuvieron frente a la única puerta. </p><p>Primo tomo el pomo de la puerta, se prepararon para entrar y antes de que G responda la puerta se abrió. </p><p>— Regina lo llamo...Iemitsu. </p><p>Tsuna sintió su estomago caer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Capitulo 35.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>— Soy intuición. </p><p>Giotto se sintió hiperventilar <em>¿Intuición? ¿Como que intuición? ¿A quien se arrancaron su intuición? </em>trago en seco y apretó sus manos en la sabana.Trato de hacerse uno con la cama o alejarse lo más posible de ella. </p><p>— ¿Como es que...? — no se animo a terminar la pregunta, no quiere imaginar de como <em>Intuición</em> fue capaz de tomar fuerza física.  </p><p>— Regina.— la amargura en su voz fue casi calmante, al fin una emoción, no solo tristeza y culpa.— ella engatuso a mi ex portador y me obligo a salir de su cuerpo. </p><p>— Tu apariencia es distinta.— Giotto tuvo la necesidad de mencionar, los ojos de Intuición no se encontraron con los suyos.  </p><p>— Este cuerpo no es mio.— explico, miro sus manos.— no soy capaz de tener cuerpo, siempre habito consciencia con otra personas pero el cuerpo nunca es mio. Para que no sea...bueno, tiene que haber un cuerpo mentalmente vació. Pero el cuerpo no puede sostener por muchos tiempo y Regina me busca otro, sino desaparezco.</p><p>¡¿Regina mato a niñas para que Intuición tenga cuerpo?!</p><p>Eso...</p><p>
  <em>Maldita sea.</em>
</p><p>— Esta completamente loca.— siseo, su respiración se agito por un momento y el dolor de cabeza no fue causado por su propia intuición. </p><p>Intuición asintió de acuerdo con él. </p><p>— ¿Por que me afectas tanto? — pregunto brusco recordando sus días enfermo en la mansión. — Lo se, sabes todo, pero eso no implica que tengas en poder para debilitarme tanto. </p><p>— Nuestra conexión.— los señalo a los dos.— también con Tsunayoshi. Me tienes en tu mente, puedo estar con múltiples portadores al mismo tiempo, por lo general porque son familia. Como tengo conexión con ustedes puedo entrar por momentos a sus mentes. </p><p>La idea de que desde el principio Regina supiera que estaban haciendo lo desconcertó y aterro al mismo tiempo. Puede saber cuando llegaron, que eran ellos en la fiesta y podrían haber tomado a Primo. </p><p>— No te preocupes.— dijo ella al mirarlo a la cara, realmente tiene que aprender a controlar sus emociones. — no le dije a Regina más de lo necesario, ella no entiende el alcance de lo que puedo o no saber. Solo mis portadores lo hacen. </p><p>Giotto contuvo apenas un suspiro aliviado. </p><p>— Fui yo quien activo el Juicio Vongola.— soltó de golpe.</p><p>— ¡¿Que?! </p><p>Intuición bajo los ojos culpable.— Me metí con tu determinación, cuando lo hice pude hacer que tus llamas vacilaran. Para activar cualquier llama necesitas una fuerte determinación, cuando active el Juicio te mostré las peores partes de Vongola y con eso te hice dudar ¿realmente querías un poder que causara tanto mal? ¿Un poder que hizo a las personas temer, llorar y suplicar? Eres una persona empatica Giotto, más que tu hermano. Tsunayoshi hizo y vio cosas que alguien de su edad no debería, es hipócrita decirlo, ya que ambos están en la mafia, pero entre los dos él fue quien peor la paso. Cuando tu mente ya estaba impregnado de dudas, cosa que al parecer no te diste cuanta o no querías pensar demasiado, se te dificulto activar por mucho tiempo tu llama. Como fue difícil tu cuerpo se agota mucho y por eso te enfermaste. — termino casi en un susurro, al aprecer admitir eso en voz alta tomo mucho de ella. </p><p>La vergüenza y culpa brillaron tanto en sus ojos que Giotto quiso abrazarla, ella ni siquiera tendría que existir en físico. Es poder, solo eso. </p><p>— Cuando te metiste en la mansión, <em>ese día</em>.— enfatizo las palabras, Intuición se estremeció.— ¿que trataste de lograr? </p><p>— No creo que recuerdes, Tsunayoshi te salvo.— murmuro, se alejo un poco de su lado.— Trate de...matarte. </p><p>Giotto se sacudió como si lo golpearan.</p><p>
  <em>¿Casi murió ese día?</em>
</p><p>Jadeo sorprendido y tomo su pecho, sintió el golpeteo. Puede recordar como ese día sus latidos se hacían más lentos, el dolor y como simplemente acepto cerrar sus ojos. También estaba su propia intuición, gritándole, buscaba la manera de sacarlo del peligro. </p><p>— ¿Por que? ¿Lo que veía era una ilusión de mi propia mente? ¿Estabas en mi mente? — prácticamente grito las preguntas, debe mantener la compostura, dios, sera el próximo jefe Vongola.  </p><p>— Me lo ordenaron, sino matarías a mi ex portador. Estaba en tu mente y lo que viste fue una imagen creada por mi, todo lo demás fue real.— Intuición mordió su labio lo suficiente para sangrar.  — Tsunayoshi llego a tiempo, me desactive en su mente para que no se acerque pero...</p><p>Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde que empezó hablar.</p><p>— Su amor por ti es muy grande.— dijo con admiración, se inclino adelante mostrando su interés.— Tan abrazador, daria tanto por ti Giotto, que piensas saber sus limites. Pero, no. Giotto, tu realmente no te imaginas de cuanto es capas. </p><p>— ¿Que...? — pregunto, su pecho se sintió cálido. </p><p>Tsuna le salvo, como siempre prometió hacerlo. Su propio amor por su hermano se calentó y se sintió como una nube. La imagen de Tsuna desesperado por salvarlo paso en su cabeza, haciendo que el sentimiento cálida se atenuara un poco. En este momento quiere correr hasta encontrar su hermano mayor y darle un abrazo, esos que nunca se terminen. </p><p>— Su amor por ti creo una llama, Giotto, una llama.— repitió, el peso de las palabras cayo.— fue el deseo de un niño afligido que deseaba desesperadamente poder para proteger a su familia, un niño demasiado pequeño para convertirse en un adulto. Un niño que olvido como inicio todo, no recuerda lo que sintió ese día y que palabras uso. Sintió tanto que creo una llama que te ama. Te protege y cura de todo mal. </p><p>Perdió el aire en sus pulmones, cuando Tsuna le dijo que creo esa llama de su deseo de protegerlos nunca pensó más haya de eso. Nunca pensó en cuanta determinación necesitaba para crear una <em>llama</em>.   </p><p>— Pero como creo una llama que protege, también creo una llama llena de odio. — dijo ella.— diferente de Vindice, la llama de Tsuna se basa únicamente en el odio hacia mi ex portador. Vindice odia todo respecto al sistema arcobaleno, Tsuna en matar a un solo hombre en todas las formas que conoce. </p><p>Antes de que Giotto pudiera cuestionar parte de lo que dijo, la puerta se abrió. Mas rápido que un parpadeo Intuición le esposo las manos y lo tiro el suelo, con su mano libre tomo parte de la peluca. Le obligo a mirar arriba. </p><p><em>Has lo que te digo</em>. Escucho en su cabeza.  </p><p>— Oh.— soltó una voz suave, Giotto vio a Regina entrar. — veo que te diviertes, querida.</p><p>La otra persona hizo que su sangre se helara. </p><p>Iemitsu. </p><p>Con unos ojos demasiado vacíos para estar vivo. </p><p>
  <b>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</b>
</p><p>La próxima vez que abrió los ojos, todo esta patas para arriba. No. Él esta colgando del techo. Sus manos están esposadas detrás de su espalda, así como sus piernas — medio dobladas.— y tiene una cuerda en su cadera que lleva hasta el techo. </p><p>Una explosión lo despertó. Una batalla debe estar ocurriendo en alguna parte de este lugar. Miro para abajo, se sorprendió por la altura.</p><p>Si se cae desde esa altura puede romperse, mínimo, un par de huesos. Ni el entrenamiento de Reborn puede salvarlo de eso, esta demasiado arriba para caer bien. Suponiendo que Regina e Iemitsu le quitaran el anillo Vongola. El anillo estaba escondido en su zapato pero siente que sus pies están entumecidos para sentir algo.</p><p>— Tienes una manera muy suave de despertar, descendiente de Giotto. — dijo Regina, ella esta parada mirando al pateo. — tu padre fue mas ruidoso. </p><p>Giotto no le respondió. Por mucho que quisiera decirle que Iemitsu solo es un jodido donante de esperma, solamente mordió su lengua. Hablado del hombre, Iemitsu esta parado no muy lejos. Sostiene con su mano la cuerda que lo mantiene colgado. No hablo, no parpadeo, tampoco parecía respirar. Quedo quieto. </p><p>— Sabes.— a Regina no le importo su falta de respuesta.— esto no estaría ocurriendo si descubriera quien se casaría con Giotto. Quien es la futura <em>madre</em> de sus hijos. Pero no importa donde busque, él lo oculto bien. Ninguno de sus descendientes sabe o escucho hablar de ella. </p><p>—<em> ¿Para que gente como tu la buscara? Como si Vongola Primo fuese idiota.</em>— pensó, hizo una mueca cuando su cadera trono.   </p><p>— Después me encontré a Iemitsu, un estúpido calenturiento. — dijo riendo, hizo un gesto para restarle importancia a la existencia de Iemitsu. — te preguntaras ¿Como incluso pude viajar en el tiempo? Nunca lo voy a decir, morirá conmigo. Todos sabían que Giotto tenia otro poder, una intuición que condeno a todos sus enemigo, me pregunte ¿sus descendientes la tendrán también? Descubrí que si y con mis métodos pude sacarla. — un tarareo.— gracias a ella tengo la información que quiero, como puedo vivir feliz junto a Giotto. </p><p>— ¿Por que me cuentas esto? — pregunto Giotto, Regina solo esta haciendo su monologo de villana y él solo quiere derrotarla, así volver con Tsuna.    </p><p>Regina chasqueo los dedos. </p><p>Y Giotto se vio repentinamente cayendo, el suelo se acerca muy rápido. </p><p>Otro chasquido. </p><p>El latigazo que sintió su cuerpo lo ahogo, la soga raspa su piel ya enrojecida. Tomo una fuerte inhalación. Se juro que seria la única muestra de debilidad que le permitiría ver. El sonido de tacones paro justo bajo suyo. </p><p>Una mano se poso en su peluca, fue sacada suavemente ¿Le abran quitado los lentes de contacto también? le envió una mirada de muerte, su propia mirada de muerte. Regina se vio afectada — <em>angustiada.</em>— pero trato de no serlo.</p><p>— Por que te pareces tanto a Giotto.— dijo maravillada, su mano le acaricio de la mejilla hasta su oreja.— Tus ojos, tu cara, tu pelo, todo en ti. Te estuve vigilando en ti periodo en el futuro, tan pero tan parecido a Giotto. — él sacudió su cara y ella quito su mano.  </p><p>— Te falto algo.— le susurro directamente a la cara, entrecerró sus ojos.— los dos sentimos asco por ti. </p><p>Regina dio un paso atrás, muy afectada por el parentesco. Parecía que Vongola Primo se lo dijo, pero había una determinación diferente. Algo que ella no pudo ubicar. Ese chico es el caldo de Giotto, todo en el lo es. Actitud, personalidad y apariencia. </p><p>— Pero en algo estas equivocada, no soy Primo.— dijo Giotto.— nunca lo seré, solo tengo una persona a la que aspiro orgullecer. </p><p>Regina se endureció, para ella nadie es mejor que Giotto. Si no fuera jefe de Vongola, ciertamente puede ser un dios. </p><p>— Ese es mi hermano mayor.</p><p>Arqueo una ceja, Giotto solo le sonrió. </p><p>— Por que él no espera que me convierta en él, solo espera que sea yo. La mejor versión de mi mismo. </p><p>La puerta se abrió. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Capitulo 36.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>— Regina lo llamo...Iemitsu.</p><p>Tsuna no pudo detener su sed de sangre en cuanto vio a Iemitsu, fue la primera persona que vio cuando la puerta se abrió. Parecía que todos se tomaron un momento de asimilarse antes de que cualquiera se moviera, sus llamas se volvieron locas una vez que vio a Giotto colgar del techo, su respiración agitada le dijo que le duele respirar y que ya paso bastante tiempo que esta colgado. </p><p>Tsuna esta demasiado tentado en soltar sus llamas para desintegrar a Iemitsu y Regina en ese mismo instante, pero hay demasiadas cosas que quiere saber. Quiere <em>respuestas</em> y no es el único. </p><p>El primero en moverse fue Alaude, sus esposas fueron directamente a Iemitsu. Cayo el suelo y Tsuna se dio cuenta que no hizo nada para soltarse — <em>siguio mirando hacia el frente, sus ojos huecos y sus labios en una linea</em>.—  Saco ese pensamiento deliberadamente para empujar a Regina del camino — <em>no acuerda haberse movido</em>.—  Ella cayo al piso con un ruido estrangulado. </p><p>Primo y sus guardianes rodearon a Regina cada uno con su arma fuera. Aunque Primo no activo sus llamas, solo se paro delante de ella. Regina parecía que la estrellas bajaron para ella hoy, sus ojos brillaron con amor y anhelo cuando Primo solo le dedico una sola mirada.</p><p>Tsuna corrió lo más que le dio las piernas para poder atrapar a Giotto, lo sostuvo cerca suyo deleitándose con el pensamiento de que tiene a su hermano en sus manos.  Giotto se derritió en sus manos y un suspiro aliviado salio de sus labios. </p><p>— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimo? — pregunto Tsuna en un susurro, su hermano negó. Agarro parte del vestido para poder sacarle lo ultimo de maquillaje de su cara.</p><p>— Estoy bien, ni-san.— respondió Giotto, su sonrisa fue confiada y Tsuna quiso preguntarle de porque. Probablemente él y Regina tuvieron una charla antes, aunque fue refrescante volver a ver esa confianza en sus ojos.</p><p>— Giotto...— hablo Regina, se puso de pie poco a poco, no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento. La muerte se convirtió en una pequeña daga para poder cortar las cuerdas, de los dos solo uno se fijo en los demás. — Puedo explicarlo. </p><p>— ¿Puedes? — pregunto Primo con rudeza, su mirada perdió la poca amabilidad que tenia.— ¿Como incluso ibas a lograr todo esto? Solo estas tu...— miro de reojo al hombre en el suele, Iemitsu.— ...y él. Ya no hay nadie que te respalde, Carmina, tu familia, tus sirvientes, cada uno de ellos ya fue detenido. </p><p>Tsuna tiene que averiguar cuando fue eso. En su sed de sangre no vio o distinguió nada mas. La cara de Regina no cambio solo desvió sus ojos a la puerta. Él no tuvo que mirar para saber que la niña, Lampo y Daemon llegaron.</p><p>— Falta un poco para que Iemitsu cumpla lo que me juro.— dijo Regina, hizo un gesto vago hacia el hombre tirado en el suelo. </p><p>Tsuna apretó su agarre sobre Giotto cuando — <em>al fin</em>.— Iemitsu reacciono a la voz de Regina, le miro y solo inclino la cabeza ¿O asintió? ¿Que le hicieron? ¿Que diablos se dejo hacer?  </p><p>— Ni-san, hay...hay algo mal con Iemitsu.— hablo Giotto, él se aferro a Tsuna con la misma fuerza. Su intuición vibro suavemente, como si no quisiera interferir demasiado pero queriendo avisarle. </p><p>— No me importa.— siseo Tsuna, sus llamas están ardiendo dentro suyo. La mecha se esta acortando lentamente. — se lo busco solo, lo que sea que le hayan hecho es su culpa. </p><p>— ¡Pero...! — se quejo Giotto, se separo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara. Y cuando lo hizo todo su cuerpo se estremeció, no de miedo, fue asombro.  Sorprendido aflojo su agarre, cayo sobre su propio vestido y en todo eso no pudo dejar de ver a Tsuna.</p><p>Vio esa mirada antes. </p><p>Fue la misma de aquella vez.</p><p>Justo antes de que el Tercero activara la bomba y cuando encontraron a Mamma después del ataque, cuando le dieron la noticia de que no caminara otra vez. </p><p>— Oh, tu debes ser Tsunayoshi ¿No? — pregunto Regina, una de sus manos fue a su boca. Los miro a los ojos y sonrió serena. — Iemitsu me hablo de los dos, los vigile seguro, pero él no se callaba sobre ustedes. </p><p>Su nombre, ella sabe su nombre. </p><p>Y lo dijo en alto. </p><p>Ahora ya no necesita actuar como Luciano o Felicia. </p><p>Vongola primo susurro algo así mismo, saboreo las palabras y le miro con una nueva luz. Asintió unas cuantas veces así mismo. Cada guardián se tenso al escuchar los finos pasos de la niña. Tsuna se pregunto no por primera vez quien es ella, su intuición se vuelve terriblemente silenciosa y eso lo pone al borde. Cualquiera que hace que su intuición se silencie de esa manera esta en un mal libro suyo. </p><p>— ¿Él hablo de nosotros? — susurro Giotto. </p><p>Tsuna quiere ignorar todo lo que tenga ver con ese hombre, no le importa que le paso, solo quiere destruirlo. Sin embargo, no es idiota. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego para que pierda el control, no ahora al menos. <em>Ciertamente no le interesa saber si Iemitsu hablo o no de ellos.</em></p><p>—<em> ¿Por que quieres saberlo? </em>— se pregunto, un sabor amargo se formo en su boca. </p><p>— Si.— dijo Regina simplemente, esta demasiado tranquila para alguien rodeada de armas.— desde el principio, quiso traerlos con nosotros. Algo sobre que los ama y no los quiere dejar solos porque Nana no trabaja, enviaba dinero, cartas y un montón de cosas mas.— su sonrisa se volvió peligrosa, ya no le llega a los ojos que brillan solo por Primo.— ninguna de las cosas llego obviamente, no lo permití.</p><p>Tsuna no dejo que nada de eso le afectara, dejo que solo fuera un comentario casual, se entreno para que los comentarios fuertes no le lleguen. Giotto, en cambio, repitió toda esa frase en su mente. </p><p>Los ama, preocupación, enviaba dinero, cartas y otras cosas. </p><p>No llegaron. </p><p>
  <em>No lo permití.  </em>
</p><p>Regina arruino su familia, no solo engatuso a Iemitsu — <em>y quien sabe que le hizo para dejarlo así.</em>— sino que los dejo morir, su hermano mayor termino siendo un asesino para ganar plata, el segundo mejor asesino del jodido mundo, su madre termino sin poder caminar, su casa fue destruida y quien sabe que más suceso fue causado por Regina. Esa mujer los arruino para llegar a Vogola primo.</p><p>Cada persona en el piso los mira, atentos y tensos. Los guardianes se acercaron un paso a su cielo, pueden sentirlo ansioso. Sus llamas se están viendo afectadas también. Celio y Luciano — <em>Tsunayoshi.</em>—  fueron afectados por la familia que el creo. Sus vidas se vieron afectadas, los ojos de Celio lo gritas, por una mujer que esta obsesionada con él. </p><p>Compartió una mirada con sus guardianes, endureció su expresión y determinación. No puede vacilar ahora, su propia intuición le advierte. Y por más que no quiera hacerle caso, es la única fuente de información que tiene ahora. No que haya hecho esta mujer, ya lo hizo, no puede traer a los muertos, tampoco revertir el daño, pero, la detendrá. Para que no siga causando problemas.</p><p> Regina sabe mucho de las llamas, sabe que metiéndose con la determinación puede afectarlas. Lo que no sabe es quien es la niña. </p><p>— Ya veo.— dijo Tsuna, su postura no cambio.— tu realmente eres despreciable. </p><p>Regina inclino la cabeza sin verse afectada. </p><p>— Es triste.— siguio.— que te hayas obsesionado tanto de una persona. Antes llegar aquí, tuve una interesante conversación de Vincent.</p><p>La sonrisa se fue y sus ojos cayeron. </p><p>— Entre todas las incoherencia que dijo, al principio no tenia sentido ¿sabes? El no dejaba de hablar de ti, Regina esto, Regina hizo, Regina aquello, hasta lloro. Ustedes tuvieron una relación ¿no es así? — el chillido que resonó en la habitación fueron los dientes apretados de Regina.— y dijo; <em>"solo lo vio una vez". </em>Has arruinado un montón de vidas porque te obsesionaste de un hombre que <em>viste una sola vez</em>. Eres absolutamente despreciable Regina, una persona que no tiene vida.</p><p>Giotto apretó sus manos en los antebrazos de Tsuna, las llamas están haciendo un circulo alrededor de ellos, Ya no es solo La muerte y La protectora, son todas las llamas de Tsuna. Sus ojos destellan de desprecio. Se ve tan preparado para matar.</p><p>— <em>Control, control, control, control.</em>— pensó Tsuna, apretó sus dientes al punto de sentir su sangre.— <em>¡No pierdas el control...!</em></p><p>Sucedieron dos cosas muy rápido mientras que Tsuna esta en conflicto. Vongola primo se aparto de la niña, quien en toda la conversación camino en silencio, y evito que un anillo Vongola fuera puesto en su mano. Un anillo que definitivamente no es suyo.   </p><p>Y que Carmina, de todas las personas, cayera del techo. Directamente arriba de Regina. </p><p>— ¡¿Carmina?! — gritaron G, Knuckle y Lampo. </p><p>— ¡Maldito Vongola! ¡¿Por que tantos hombres para escoltarnos?! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuanto me costo escaparme? — grito Carmina, su pie piso la cara de Regina. Quien esta demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo. Su vestido brillante acaparo el cuerpo de su amiga. — estaba apunto de detener a esta jodida loca y vienen ustedes a arruinar todo. </p><p>— Idioma.— soltó Primo, frunció el ceño a Carmina. </p><p>— ¡Al diablo el idioma! Deja que una mujer maldiga como quiera hombre. Eres tan rígido, te odio— Chasqueo la lengua.</p><p>— ¿Carmina? ¿Que...que estas haciendo? — pregunto Regina, forcejeo para liberarse. — ¡Suéltame! Ya me falta poco para lograrlo, Giotto sera mio. </p><p>— Tu, excusa de ser humano repugnante que se hizo pasar por mi mejor amigas por años para conseguir un hombre idiota, cuando te dije; <em>"Hazlo tuyo, no te quedes sin hacer nada"</em> — gruño apretando mas su pie, Regina soltó un grito.— No quise decir; <em>" ¡Obsesionante con el, viaja en el tiempo, arruina vida, mata a niñas para recipientes, tortura a un hombre para ser su sirviente, consigue un poder que no es tuyo y acaba con todos a tu paso!"</em> , sino que lo enamores. Que se enamore de ti jodida idiota.</p><p>Tsuna se mordió la lengua para no reírse, no debería causarle esto. Respiro tembloroso para mantener sus llamas bajo control, los brazos de Giotto solo se aferraron más y se concentro en los latidos de su corazon. Abrazo a su hermano menor fuertemente. </p><p>— Rindete Regina.— ordeno Carmina.— conozco todos tus planes. </p><p>Regina gruño, todo su cuerpo se sacudió para sacarse de encima a Carmina. Pero no pudo, cada guardián apunto otra vez y las esposas de Alaude la encadenaron al suelo.</p><p>Carmina miro a Giotto. — No deje- </p><p>Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Iemitsu cayo sobre ellos, La muerte salio dispara hacia el corazon al mismo instante que Iemitsu puso el anillo Vongola en la mano de Giotto. </p><p><em>¡¿Por que sus intuiciones no les avisaron?!</em> </p><p>Tsuna dejo de detener sus llamas, Iemitsu grito y grito retorciéndose al costado de Giotto. Una sensación satisfactoria recorrió sus venas haciendo que risa. Al fin. </p><p>Al fin pudo lastimarlo. </p><p>— Paso uno; completado.— dijo la niña llorando, sus manos se retorcieron temblorosa. Regina grito victoriosa. </p><p>— ¡Tsuna!— gritaron los dos cielos.</p><p>Tsuna los ignoro, La muerte esta sobrepasando de La protectora con creces. Una pistola se creo en su mano y le apunto desde ahí, puede matar al hombre que los lastimo tanto. Es su culpa que mama fuera atacada, es su culpa que fuese torturado, es su culpa, es su culpa, es su culpa. La llama fue creado especialmente para él, puede verse que tan complacida esta por tener el centro del odio. </p><p>— Vongola.— llamo Carmina, se levanto de Regina al ver que esta retenida.—no dejes que te pongan el anillo, sino todo abra terminado para nosotros. Las llamas se activaran cuando los anillos se intercambien, eres aceptado por la llama pero ese anillo no es tuyo. Creara un reacción negativa y el plan de Regina funcionara. </p><p>Vongola asintió con la cabeza, miro a la niña que se acerca lento. Le tendió el anillo pero él se alejo. Quiere acercarse a Tsuna y Celio, los miro con dolor. </p><p>— ¡Ni-san! — grito Giotto, se paro delante de Iemitsu impidiéndole el paso.— No lo hagas. </p><p>— ¿Que no lo haga? ¿Por que? — pregunto, su mano se tenso en el arma.— aléjate Giotto, ese hombre debe morir. </p><p>— ¡No! — su negación apenas ensombrecieron los gritos de Iemitsu en su espalda, sintió ganas de llorar pero su determinación fue más fuerte.  </p><p>— Se atrevió a tocarte.— siseo más fuerte.— si se metía con nosotros una vez más lo destruiría ¡Cree una llama de mi deseo de matarlo! Al fin lo tengo y no dejare que nos destruya.</p><p>La protectora empujo para salir</p><p>— ¡Lo prometiste, prometiste no volver a matar! — Tsuna se sacudió como si lo golpearan. Giotto apretó los dientes decidido. — Todos estos años que me protegiste, los años que te perdiste, los que fingiste estar bien...no deben seguir. No tienes que matar para que yo este bien. </p><p>La protectora apareció sobre la pistola.  </p><p>Tsuna trago saliva, lo prometió...</p><p>Lo hizo ¿No? </p><p>— Yo también quiero protegerte.— Tsuna abajo la pistola, su llama se enredo en el cuerpo de Giotto.</p><p>Su hermano le sonrió y el recordó que si creo una llama por su odio hacia un hombre, también creo otra con su amor hacia Giotto.</p><p>— Quiero protegerte de ti mismo. </p><p>Iemitsu dejo de gritar y la niña dio el anillo de buena voluntad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Capitulo 37.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Volver a la mansión Vongola fue un largo camino, la mansión de Regina no tiene carruajes y tampoco caballos. Tuvieron que caminar todo el recorrido. Les tomo todo el día hacerlo, la cantidad de victimas — <em>niñas.</em>— fue grande. Alaude se quedo para arrestar a cada hombre en el pateo y bosque, Knuckle para curarlos.</p><p>Descubrieron que Regina tiene llama de la niebla y que a ultimo momento trato de escapar, al final Daemon se la llevo a quien sabe donde, prometió que nunca más molestaría a alguien. Caminar con un grupo de niñas fue tedioso, ninguno tiene comida o agua, la mansión estaba totalmente vacía, excepto los adornos y muebles. El cansancio y trauma acumulado en ellas hizo que la mayoría reaccionada tarde. </p><p>Tsuna no se sorprendió para nada, asimilar que probablemente moriría para ser un recipiente de un poder es horrible. Si, Giotto le dijo sobre Intuición. </p><p>Iemitsu no tiene arreglo, nadie sabe que le hizo Regina para extirparle su intuición pero cualquier vitalidad dentro suyo se fue. Encontraron las cartas, dinero y cosas que él quería enviarles, fue mucho. Juguetes, cartas, libros, dinero, ropa. Tsuna se siente muy incomodo con todo, dudo en agarrar cualquiera de esas cosas. </p><p>— No tienes que llevarte nada si no quieres.— le dijo Primo, sus ojos no mostraban compasión, sino de entendimiento y sin juicio. — llevas muchos años odiándolo.   </p><p>Su hermano menor se llevo todo lo que pudo, todas las cosas que iban hacer suyas. Tsuna solo miro, lo que siente es una mezcla repugnante de emociones. Regina fue la causa de todos los problemas en su familia, bueno, seguramente se unirían a Vongola de todos modos, pero todo lo demás fue ella. </p><p>Suspiro cansado, miro la bolsa de tela en su mano. Termino llevándose todo, no por él, sino por mama. Si Tsuna paso años odiando a Iemitsu, Nana se paso esta misma cantidad culpándose. Ella piensa que por su culpa Iemitsu nunca contacto con ellos. Tal vez mostrandole que si los <em>amo</em> su culpa disminuya. </p><p>Los guardianes de Primo se ven debidamente sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de los hermanos, Giotto y Tsuna les explicaron que no son gemelos, si hermanos. Celio y Luciano fueron solo una tapadera para sus verdaderos nombres. </p><p>Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Intuición — <em>quien se callo todo el camino de regreso.</em>— le miro y soltó. </p><p>— Tienen una hora. — antes de correr hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Iemitsu. Nadie pidió explicación, todo Vongola sabia a que se refería.  </p><p>Giotto se acerco a su lado apretando las manos sobre su bolsa, han pasado tanto tiempo aquí que se vuelve difícil. Puede incluso aceptar que se estaba acostumbrando al ambiente. Sonriendo para si mismo imagino a su familia, esta más que preparado para volver. </p><p>Tsuna, en cambio, sintió que todo su cuerpo se aflojaba. Esta linea de tiempo definitivamente no es para él. Las costumbres y reglas son tan rígidas que se volvería una paria por rebelarse. Extraña muchísimo a su mama, sus amigos y la idea de volver a ver a Enma lo alegra enseguida. </p><p>— Tsuna...— hablo Primo, miro a Giotto y rio entre dientes.— y Giotto, esto se vuelve más extraño. La genética es espeluznante. </p><p>— Oye.— se quejo Giotto, aunque su sonrisa lo traiciono.— mi mama lo eligió por su instinto de madre. </p><p>Los ojos de Primo destellaron de alegría. — Me gustaría hablar con ustedes ¿si puedo? G se encargara de que las niñas vuelvas seguras a sus hogares y mis guardianes se encargaran del resto.</p><p>Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron. Levantaron lo que quedaba de sus vestidos, Tsuna maldice porque su vestido esta casi intacto — <em>solo manchado de sangre.</em>— caminaron hasta el pateo trasero. Volvieron a sentarse en la banca de antes. </p><p>Ninguno rompió el silencio, hay encanto en la comodidad que los rodea. Tsuna se permitió bajar su guardia, tiene a Giotto cerca y Primo se convirtió en alguien importante en todo este tiempo. </p><p>Primo, quien esta sentado en medio, los acaricio a ambos en la cabeza. </p><p>— Lo han hecho bien. Son muy buenos chicos. </p><p>Su pecho se calentó y su estomago se hizo nudos, Tsuna abrió sus ojos sorprendidos. Puede decir que Giotto se ilumino como el sol, sonriendo radiante e hinchando su pecho. Él miro su regazo, sin moverse pero su rostro se coloreo de un tono rojo. Aun con los ojos abiertos se atrevió a levantar la mirada, giro la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Primo.</p><p>Quienes brillan de cariño y...¿orgullo? </p><p>El aire se fue de sus pulmones y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como un niño, unas inmensas ganas de llorar cerraron su garganta. Primo los acerco por los hombros a un abrazo, acaricio se pelo y tarareo. </p><p>— No son mis hijos pero me llena de orgullo ver en que tipo de persona se convirtieron. — les dijo.— tu llama me mostró muchas cosas Tsuna, luchando en cada paso y siempre unidos. Estoy más que orgulloso de llamarlos familia, chicos. </p><p>Las palabras se estancaron, es abrumador este cariño. Sin embargo, no vacilo en devolver el abrazo. Se encontró envolviéndolo a los dos y su rostro se coloreo más de rojo. Sus orejas arden, también sus mejillas. </p><p>— Ni-san esta avergonzado.— susurro Giotto, Tsuna levanto la cabeza de golpe haciéndole honor al color rojo. </p><p>Primo rió mientras que Tsuna hizo una mueca avergonzado, se escondió detrás de sus manos. Giotto se acerco arrullando y acaricio sus orejas. </p><p>— ¡B-Basta! — tartamudeo apartando las manos de su hermano. Sin poder evitarlo lineo una sonrisa ligera, el cansancio en su cuerpo se suavizo un poco. — Nos queda poco tiempo y tenemos que empacar.  </p><p>— Iré. — respondió Giotto rapidamente, les dio a los dos una larga mirada.— me encargare de los preparativos. </p><p>—...gracias.— agradeció Tsuna parpadeando, siente que esa mirada fue más para Primo que él. Giotto solo asintió y se fue antes de que alguno le dijera algo.  </p><p>— Chico inteligente.— dijo Primo, no trato de ocultar su sonrisa.— sabia que quería hablar contigo antes de que se fueran. </p><p>Un destello de memoraría paso por la mente de Tsuna, justo cuando salio del cuarto en la fiesta de Carmina y se encontró con su antepasado enojado. Oh, supone que se viene un largo y rotundo sermón. </p><p>Primo alzo una ceja, adivinando perfectamente que esta pensando.</p><p>— No es sobre eso, pero...— se cruzo en brazos.— tengo mucho que decir sobre eso también, lo dejare pasar porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. </p><p>Tsuna soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo,  ignoro como Primo alzo un poco más su ceja y él hizo una mueca. </p><p>— Tus llamas me mostraron muchas cosas Tsuna.— confeso Primo, su cuerpo se relajo y su mente solo se centro en el recuerdo que proyectaba. — si tuviese que resumirlo  diría que me mostró toda tu vida. </p><p>Los nudos en su estomago se hicieron difíciles de controla. Primo vio todo, <em>todo</em>. Normalmente no le importaría, normalmente no se avergonzaría de haber degollado a una persona por dinero, por su familia. La idea de que Primo vea hasta su primer victima hasta el presente le estremeció. Miro sus manos como si fuese el Santo Grial  y casi se encoje cuando una mano le toco la cabeza. </p><p>— No hay juicio Tsuna.— susurro Primo, su mano paso de su cabeza a su mejilla, haciendo que levante la cabeza. —no voy a decirte que esta bien o que esta mal, tu ya te castigas lo suficiente para que yo lo haga también. Te gusta ignorar que las cosas están mal. </p><p>— Es más fácil así. — respondió en un hilo de voz, miro cualquier cosas que no fuese Primo.</p><p>— Si, es más fácil. — acepto, sus ojos no se apartaron de su cara y su mano tomo la de Tsuna. — pero no es sano. Ignorar que te dolió hacerlo, que llegaste a tu hogar dejando mucho de ti en tu victima, ver a tu mama desgastarse con los años y exigirte a ti mismo el triple que ella, dormir con Giotto para recortarte a ti mismo porque lo hacías en una noche particularmente difícil. Nada de eso esta bien. </p><p>— Tenia que hacerlo.— afirmo negando con la cabeza, apretó sus dientes. </p><p>— No.— negó con la misma fiereza. </p><p>— Tenia que hacerlo.— repitió encontrándose con sus ojos, frunció el ceño.</p><p>— No. No, Tsuna.— sus ojos destellaron y Tsuna sintió los suyos arde por diferente razón.— eras un niño que fue devorado por el mundo. Estabas tan afectado por todo como tu mama y Giotto. </p><p>— T-Tenia...</p><p>— ¿Que demuestra mi punto? — Primo prendió sus llamas y tomo sus manos, empujo sus llamas.   </p><p>La protectora respondió con deleite pero La muerte se mostró reacia —<em>todavía amargada por no poder destruir a Iemitsu.</em>— cada una se activo en sus manos. Mordió su labio inferior para detener el sollozo que esta apunto de desgarrarlo por dentro. <em>Primo demostró su punto</em>.</p><p>— Creaste dos llamas, <em>dos.</em>— enfatizo.— porque estabas tan inseguro de ti mismo, sabias que eras un niño y solo querías <em>llorar</em>. Tu papa se fue, tu mama se destrozo y tu hermano era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que en verdad pasaba. Te obligaste a ti mismo hacer eso cuando no deberías haberlo hecho, los adultos a tu alrededor fueron negligentes. </p><p>Lo sabe. </p><p>Realmente lo sabe. </p><p>Eso no significa que quiera aceptarlo. Es verdad, fue un niño angustiado con el mundo que tomo una responsabilidad que no era suya. Pero lo hizo, tomo un camino rocoso y tenebroso porque nadie deja que trabaje para ellos. Su edad le ayudo para pasar desapercibido, en la mafia nadie se preocupa por la edad. No importa si tienes 7 años y eres un asesino entrenado mientras hagas el trabajo. </p><p>— Y lo entiendo, pase por lo mismo.— siguio Primo, Tsuna le miro sorprendido. Su antepasado le sonrió irónico y algo dolido.— no me metí en la mafia, tampoco fui un sicario. Era un huérfano que tenia que hacer muchas cosas para sobrevivir, no me enorgullezco de lo que hice. Sentir que tienes que hacerlo porque nadie lo hace, los problemas están hay pero <em>nadie se mueve</em>.   </p><p>— T-Todo se iba a derrumbar, sino lo hac-cia...— sus ojos arden, mucho, pero se esta negando tercamente a llorar.</p><p>— Lo se.— susurro, sus brazos lo atrajeron suavemente y su respiración quedo atorada. — te entiendo pero nada de eso estuvo bien. </p><p>De la nada retener las lagrimas se hizo más difícil.   </p><p>— Te olvidaste de hacerte feliz a ti mismo.— le acaricio la espalda en círculos.— no recordaste amarte y permitirte sentir. Tienes derecho a enojarte, emocionarte, ser feliz, enamorarte, ser egoísta. Que la determinación de proteger a tu familia no sea lo único que te motive.    </p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Soltó un gemido angustioso y ya no tiene fuerzas para detener las lagrimas. <em>No quiere detenerlas</em>. No recuerda cuando fue la ultima vez que lloro — <em>probablemente fue después de tu primer asesinato</em>.— o cuando abrazo tanto a una persona. </p><p>Cuando sintió que una gota caía en su cara se dio cuenta que no fue el único que esta llorando. Si bien Primo no solloza tanto como él sus lagrimas fueron continuas. Primo esta llorando con él. Y no lo retuvo ni por un segundo, eso hizo que Tsuna llorara más. </p><p>Esta bien llorar, esta bien enojarse, esta bien ser egoísta, esta bien disgustarse. Esta bien sentir. </p><p>Él ya dejo de matar, no lo volverá hacer. </p><p>Pensar en eso hizo que soltara un profundo suspiro, tomo aire una vez más y lo soltó lentamente. Se recostó cómodamente contra Primo disfrutando las caricias en su pelo y espalda. </p><p>— Mejorara, al principio costara pero en un tiempo te sentirás cómodo contigo mismo. — aconsejo, Tsuna presiono su oreja para escuchar sus latidos. — nunca olvides que tienes derecho a tus sentimientos ¿Si? </p><p>— Si. Si, esta bien.— trago y se aclaro la garganta. Tímido se alejo del abrazo pero Primo lo atrajo a otro fugas y más fuerte. </p><p>Vio como Vongola saco su reloj de bolsillo e hizo una mueca, la tristeza se hizo presente en su cara pero luego sonrió sereno. — Ya es hora. </p><p>— ¿Ya? — pregunto sorprendido, acepto la mano que lo ayudo a levantarse. Limpio su cara con las mangas de su vestido. </p><p>Vestido. </p><p>Resignado acepto que no puede cambiarse ahora. Suspirando camino al lado de Primo hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde todos ya estaban esperando. Si alguno noto el rastro de lagrimas en la cara de los dos cielo ninguno dijo nada. Giotto le dedico una sonrisa sabia y Tsuna negó con burla, su hermano creció mucho. </p><p>— Bueno, esta fue una extraña reunión con mi copia de 400 años en el pasado.— Giotto fue el primero en romper el silencio, causo risas entre todos.— me alegra haberte conocido Primo, ustedes también. — le dedico una mirada especifica a G, este sonrió tomando una calada de su cigarro. — gracias por todo.</p><p>— En esta aventura gane más de lo que perdí.— hablo Tsuna su sonrisa fue sincera, esta vez no causo sorpresa sino alegría. — agradezco todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, me alegra haber conocido a figuras que admiro. </p><p>Primo y Tsuna compartieron una mirada significativa. Los hermanos compartieron un abrazo con cada uno. Obteniendo palmadas, risas espeluznante, comentarios idiotas y sonrisas. Cuando terminaron de despedirse un remolino parecido a un hoyo negro se creo en el aire. </p><p>Giotto tomo el bolso de la mano de Tsuna, señalo el vestido y su propia ropa. Él si tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, Tsuna le hizo una mueca. </p><p>— ¿Carrera? — pregunto Giotto emocionado. </p><p>— Bien, bien.— acepto Tsuna riendo. </p><p>La primera generacion le dejaron espacio siendo Lampo el referí. Saco un pañuelo, hizo una exagerada reverencia y grito. </p><p>— ¡1...2...3! — soltó el pañuelo y corrió detrás de Asari, todos rieron. Tsuna y Giotto corrieron hasta el portal.</p><p>— ¡Adiós! — gritaron juntos, saludaron con la mano antes de que el portal los chupara abruptamente. Cerraron los ojos fuerte por la presión del viaje.  </p><p>Cuando Tsuna pudo volver abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que esta cayendo directamente a los brazos de Enma, quien le sonríe y vibra de alegría aunque su cara cambio al ver una chica con vestido destrozado y pelo a medio peinar. </p><p class="">En el momento que sus brazos le sostuvieron Tsuna no perdió el tiempo y se inclino para delante, uniendo sus labios. Enma soltó un sonido estrangulado y todos alrededor gritaron. El pelirrojo se aparto sin soltarlo. </p><p>— ¡¿Q-Quien eres...?! — soltó alarmado, su cara brilla sonrojado. Tsuna recordó que esta vestido como Felicia. </p><p>— Oh.— susurro para no reír.— soy yo Enma-kun, Tsuna. </p><p>— ¡¿Tsuna-kun?! — grito sorprendido a pesar de eso no le soltó o alejo sus brazos de su cuello. Tampoco se alejo cuando se inclino para besarle de nuevo. Al sentir los nudos en su estomago, no los rechazo, los acepto vibrando en el beso. </p><p>Se separo para abrazarlo fuertemente, pestañeo lentamente y sonrió.— Si, ese soy yo. </p><hr/><p>No sabe cuando se quedo dormido pero cuando abrió los ojos se encuentra en una cama, tardo en recordar que es su habitación en la mansión Vongola. Ya regresaron al futuro, esta en su presente. Estuvieron casi dos semanas en la época de Primo, la despedida fue un poco apresurada pero Tsuna se llevo muchos recuerdos. Se llevo tantas cosas de Vongola Primo. </p><p>Realmente no recuerda que se siente tener un papa, no por suprimirlos, pasaron tantos años desde que Iemitsu se fue que él se concentro en ser lo que se obligo a ser que los recuerdos de su niñes se siente lejanos. Muy, muy lejanos. Vongola primo es lo más cercano que tuvo a un papa. </p><p>Se enredo más en la sensación cálida que el cuerpo detrás suyo le brinda. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giro, lo primero que vio fue el pelo rojo. Así como una sonrisa sorprendida. </p><p>— ¡Enma! — grito, se giro totalmente para abrazarlo y quedar con el torso sobre el suyo, las piernas sobre la cama. Lleno su cara de besos mariposa hasta plantar un beso correcto en sus labios. </p><p>Los brazos de Enma lo rodearon y apretaron, sujetándolo correctamente. La peluca que al parecer seguía teniendo cayo de la cama, bajo sus besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. Sintió a Enma estremecerse. </p><p>— Te extrañe.— susurro contra su cuello.— lo siento si te estoy yendo muy rápido, realmente te extrañe mucho.   </p><p>— Y-Yo también te extrañe.— admitió con un tímido sonrojo, Tsuna le sonrió sereno y con ojos destellando de cariño. — Mucho. </p><p>— Me gustas Enma.— confeso con cariño, junto sus mano sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y apoyo su cara en ellos. — me gusta lo que me haces sentir, me haces tanto bien. </p><p>Las mejillas de Enma ya no encontraron otro tono de rojo más intenso, sintió las manos apretarse contra el vestido. Su cara mostró sorpresa, duda y miedo, el corazon de Tsuna dolió. Todavía recuerda que él paso años de acoso, años de no sentirse lo suficientemente bueno para nadie y ahora que alguien es sincero no le cree. Le es difícil. </p><p><em>¿Como alguien como Tsuna gustaría de él? Alguien que parecía haber caído del cielo literalmente,</em> gritaron los ojos del pelirrojo. El moreno negó con la cabeza, Enma esta tan equivocado. </p><p>— Esta bien si no me crees ahora, pero, si aceptas salir conmigo te lo demostrare todos los días.— se acerco lo suficiente para tomar la cara del pelirrojo en sus manos y darse un beso delicado en cada mejilla. — si me lo permites, quiero ahogarte con mi cariño. </p><p>Enma guardo silencio por unos minutos, al principio no le miro después sus ojos se endurecieron y levanto la cabeza. Parecía sacar valentía de la nada, esta vez fue Enma quien inicio el beso. No duro tanto como Tsuna hubiese querido pero desfruto cada momento. </p><p>— Solo si me dejas hacer lo mismo. — respondió decidido, su sonrojo disminuyo la seriedad pero Tsuna se encontró adorándolo. </p><p>— Si, si. </p><p>Se lanzo sobre Enma para una sesión de mimos que merece.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Esa misma noche, después bañarse y saludar a cada persona que se cruzo se encontró con Giotto en la futura oficina del Décimo Vongola. Se paro en la puerta mirando como su hermano mirando la habitación con ojos nublado de emociones. Miedo, emoción, nostalgia y determinación. </p><p>Tsuna levanto la foto en su mano, la puso junto a la figura de Giotto y se quedo obsevandolo. La foto es la misma que encontró en el pasado, Nana y Giotto abrazados con un ambiente amoroso. No muy diferente del presente la verdad. Ahora, en cambio, Giotto es mayor. </p><p>Mas maduro, más consciente del mundo, sin ataduras y con personas que le importa. El conoce el sentimiento que estalla en su pecho, ese que recorre todo su cuerpo. </p><p>— Giotto.— llamo, Giotto se dio vuelta saliendo de sus pensamientos. — yo estoy orgulloso de ti. </p><p>La sonrisa de Giotto fue bella y verdadera. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y termino. <br/>Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, dejen sus comentarios para yo saber que tal les pareció, bye bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>